Mind Games
by Celeste P
Summary: This story begins where Hunger Games left off. Katniss and Peeta just arrive in district 12. but now that all the fighting is over Katness has to sort out all the drama. who will she choose Gale or Peeta? or will the capital get her first?
1. A Warm Welcome Home

**HUNGER GAMES –MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER ONE – A WARM WELCOME HOME

DISCLAIMER: An unfortunate event occurred in my sad life. I checked the name on my birth certificate and and and … MY NAME IS NOT SUZANNE COLLINS! I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! MY LIFE IS A LIE! (TEAR TEAR) anyway. Here's my adaption of all her hard work on her characters and settings for my version of her sequel to hunger games. But please read her sequel trust me it's going to be A LOT better than mine! But please read mines too! It starts right where the first one ends…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cameras surrounded us. The bright lights of cameras flashing blinded me. But I couldn't even see the crowd of people standing right in front of me, I couldn't see anything. I just felt my heart sinking down into my stomach, it hurt so much. It almost felt like when I shoved Prim crying off my back. I felt heartless. I felt my hot tears welling up beneath my eyelids.

"Comment!"

"Comment!"

"So tell us how it feels to finally be home with the love of your life!"

The capital's voices still annoy my ears and only aggravate me more. I can't take it anymore. If I don't do something … the whole capital's going to see me crying. I'm sorry Peeta. I look at the boy standing next to me grinning and smiling shyly at the reporters. Sorry. I give his hand an extra squeeze. He looks at me. I run through the crowd pushing past the people trying to ruin my life, dragging Peeta behind me.

We end up behind the bakery. Where it's quiet. No one followed us. Peeta is staring at me with concern. For a moment I'm confused. Then I realize I'm still crying. I don't know why. What do I tell him? He reaches out to wipe the tears streaming down my face. But… I don't want him touching me… for some reason. I quickly wipe the tears away myself. "Sorry about back there. I say it's just-"

"Katniss … why are you crying?" Peeta asked so softly I felt shocked.

"It's nothing I'm just so happy to be home. And all those people getting in my way chattering! "I feel relief. This isn't just a lie it's true. I've missed district 12 so much. "Do you know how long I haven't seen Prim? Sorry about back there but I just really need to go and see my family" he nods in understanding and starts to turn towards his house. Why do I feel like I'll never see him again? "Peeta!" I call out to him. He turns. "I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"Alright." And he disappears into his house.

Alright? Why did it sound like that? I shake Peeta from my mind and run off towards the seam. Towards home.

Prim gives me the biggest hug ever as soon as I walk through the door. And never lets me go. "I knew you could do it Katniss! I just knew it!"

"I told you I'd try didn't I?

"Thank you Katniss" Prim smiled at me. And then everything suddenly got better. I don't care how horrible the district 12 is, or how beastly the capital is as long as Prim is okay and smiling. I hugged her tighter. I missed her so much. I held her until she fell asleep. Then I slipped her into bed.

The sun was still going down and I wanted to go and find Gale. I gave my mom a quick hug for the first time. We weren't't on the best terms, but she kept prim alive while I was gone, and she was still my mother. I was thankful to her and even though I don't want to admit it, I missed her. I told her I was heading out to find Gale to thank him and she understood. If it wasn't for him she and Prim probably wouldn't have had so much to eat. I owed Gale so much already.

I looked for Gale all over the Seam without any luck. So now I KNEW where he was. He was in the woods. But why did I think that he wouldn't go hunting today? Of course he would, no one would just give the meat to us. I mean he can always see me tomorrow. He already knows I lived right? So there's no big deal.

I turn towards the direction of home and start walking. Ugh! But I wanted to see Gale today! Tell him everything that happened. I turned around and started walking towards the woods. But would it really be wise for me to go against the law right now into the woods. The capitol's probably still watching me for ruining their precious "GAMES". Not wanting to put Gale in danger I turn back around and try to head for home. In the end I end up pacing right in the middle of home and the woods, not really going anywhere or doing anything but kicking up the dirt under my feet. The sun's finished going down and I should probably start to head home. I sigh and decide that finding Gale can wait till tomorrow.

"Hey Catnip!"

I turn around a Gale is standing right behind me with a huge grin on his face. I can't believe it's him. Though it's only been a couple of months it seemed like forever. I run the couple meters separating us. For a minute I thought we were both going to topple over and end up on the ground with the speed I was going. But we don't capsize my arms fit right around his neck as his pull me into him with his arms around my waist. It feels so comfortable so natural. I almost forget just how big Gale was, or has he grown since I left. His shoulders definitely got bigger. But he's still the same Gale, same black hair, same rough hands, same serious eyes, and same scent. I hugged him tighter I sure did miss him.

He breaks the hug and takes a good look at my face and smiles. "I've missed you." He lets go of me completely and take my hands down from his neck. "So show me that beautiful beauty pageant twirl that you did onstage!" I shove him and he starts laughing. I've missed his laugh too. "But seriously he says after laughing "how was the capital?"

I thought about the colors, and make up, and the way they talk, not to mention the brainless-ness of it all. I couldn't help but roll my eyes "scary" I said finally. "But… the food was amazing tons better than we get here"

Gale grins. "I know I heard from your interview."

I remember what a total twit I was on my interview and cover my face as I feel my cheeks begin to peek red. "Don't remind me!" I say

His face gets more serious, his grin less sincere, his eyes… cold. "Why?" he shrugs as if he doesn't care. But I know Gale better. "You were amazing. Not just the fact that you were on fire, or can twirl in a pretty dress, but you WON Katniss. That's amazing. Not to mention you even came out of there with a boyfriend." Gale grinned. But my stomach felt like knotting up. Why?

"Peeta?" I laughed "you've got to be kidding me. That whole I love her thing was all an act."

Gale faked shocked "you surrrre? Didn't look like that to me? What about that steamy night you guys had in the cave?"

"Come off it Gale its Peeta Mallark. Are you feeling okay? It was all just to go along with the act. For _sponsors_ how do you think we got the food? Or the sleeping syrup?" I'm not completely lying, so it's okay right?

"And the risking your life for his blood poisoning medicine? You didn't have to do that Katniss."

Was he still not convinced? Why did he care so much? Why am I getting irritated? "I COULDN'T LET HIM DIE GALE! HE WAS MY PARTNER!"

He glared at me "only?"

I don't know why I said this I knew it would get him mad but I did. "What's it to YOU? Stop teasing me already!"I was about to storm off when he grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Katniss, only?"

_ Breathe katniss, no one will win if we both get angry. Just BREATHE. "_Gale you have every girl at school fawning over you. What's so wrong if someone likes me for a change? Why are you so angry?"

"I don't WANT EVERY GIRL IN CLASS! I WANT YOU KATNISS!" I was dumb founded. I couldn't speak I couldn't think. What was going on this is _Gale! "When_ I said we could do it, that we could run away I meant it Katniss. When they picked you I _thought _that you would _at least try_ to win. To come back home to us. I didn't think you were focusing on getting a boyfriend to make out with inside a cave!"

"Gale STOP IT!" I shoved him and he fell to the ground. "What your saying is lies and you know it. I did try to win. And I did. I did come back home to you and Prim. But I didn't think you'd act this way." I turn around. I can't look at his face anymore. "Thanks for taking care of Prim and my mom while I was gone." I started to walk off then stopped. "Oh and I can't go hunting with you tomorrow" I say in a low voice. "The capital's still eyeing me so I have to play it safe for a while."

"Safe with lover boy?" I hear Gale mumble under his breath. I ignored him and walk away.

AN: WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OKAY. DO YOU THINK THE CHARACTERS ARE TO DIFFERENT FORM THE ORIGNAL? ANYWAY I HAD LOTS OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPER. AND I CANT WAIT TO START WRITING THE NEXT ONE!


	2. Sleepless Night

**HUNGER GAMES – MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER TWO: SLEEPLESS NIGHT

DISCLAIMER: The funniest thing happened to me today, I looked at the book shelf and pulled down the book the hunger games. As I took in the bold silver letters on the cover I realized two things. 1 the title is the hunger games. 2. The author of the book is Suzanne Collins. Looks like I didn't write it. Umm if your book says I wrote the book I think you bought the wrong thing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't sleep last night. At least … I don't remember falling asleep last night.

I came home and my mom was rolled up in the bed with prim. I was still pretty mad at Gale. I mean it was the first night at home and he wants to fight with me? I drank some mint tea and went to bed, or tried to anyway. My mind flooded with thoughts of Gale instead of thoughts of sleep.

I remember when we first met. Not when we each got our metals for our dads … dying. But when we really first met. In the woods. He had a line of snares full of rabbits. I was impressed. Slowly I began to learn a lot about Gale .I remember when I started to trust him, I gave him one of my father's bows. I remembered when we first started to split our spoils fairly, making sure we each had enough to eat. He was always a very cold person. I never blamed him, life in the seam is hard, and you had to be tough to survive. I couldn't say I was very pleasant either. We were the same, him and I.

I remember when we bridged the gap and became friends. When we could talk to each other. Not only hunt together. I remembered or first reaping together, I was more tense than usual and I couldn't figure out why. Then Gale asked me if I was nervous about the reaping, and I told him yes. He told me he was too, and that he hoped neither of us got picked because either way would be slow and painful death. That's when I realized how important Gale was to me. I didn't want to get picked, but I didn't want him to get picked either I wanted him to stay here in the seam with me. I bet he was thinking the same thing. I remembered every time I woke up screaming, watching my father die over and over again in my nightmares, going out to see Gale always comforted me. I remembered every moment me and Gale ever had together, up till the day I left for the capital. Till just now when we just fought. That was the first time I ever fought with Gale. I realized that's why I felt so horrible. Gale is such an important person in my life that I never want to fight with him, ever.

My eyes flicker open. Though I doubt I got any sleep. My eyes feel swollen, and my body is still tired. A soft grey glow stretches out on the horizon outside. I assume it's about five. The time I would normally wake up to go hunting with Gale. I can't stay in bed anymore I'm to restless. I put on a worn out t-shirt, and pull on some cargo pants. I quickly slip my feet in my dad's soft leather boots. And quietly slip out of the house kissing Prim on the forehead before I go.

My feet move on their own. I didn't know where I was going, but I figure anything was better than tossing and turning in bed for another couple of hours. I know I can't go to the woods for a while. I know people are watching me, I can feel it. I wonder if Gale's out already. Ugh! I shake the thought of gale out of my mind. He was the reason I couldn't sleep last night. My mind needs a break. I watch my feet disturb the dirt on the ground, messily kicking it up into the air. I never get to walk like this when hunting, it only scares the game away.

Now that I think about it, I won't be able to go hunting in a while. A groan passes my lips. So what will I do? Hunting is all I can do. More importantly, how will we eat? I don't want my family depending on Gale anymore, they are my responsibility. Plus him hunting to feed me and my family plus him and his, I don't want to put him through that. My head stats to pound fiercely and my eye lids get heavy. But… I don't want to go back home.

I finally look up to see where my feet have taken me. A small smile crosses my face as I stare at a display of beautifully frosted cakes. I'm in front of the bakery. Looking at these cakes makes me think of Peeta and his camouflage. When I went to find him he was nowhere in sight. I start giggling to myself. He really was good at that. I feel less troubled. Something about this environment just changed my mood.

I head around back towards the tree facing their house. I sat down under the tree unconsciously. Like I did so many years ago when Peeta helped me out and threw me the loaves of bread. Why did I come here? Did I think he could help me now too? I pull my knees into my chest as I watch the sun rise higher into the sky it has to be around 6:30. What was I going to do now? I wondered, and I didn't even notice my eyelids slip close ever so subtly. They felt heavy like lead and sticked together good and tight like glue, so I didn't bother to try and open them. I actually doubt that I could've if I tried anyway.

But still I find it a little strange on my part, not to be alarmed to open my eyes when I feel two warm hands carefully pick me up and carry me off.

AN: WELL THAT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF (OR VERY!) BORING, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT MORE INTERESTING. IT'S JUST THIS WAS A NECESSITY IT WAS MORE LIKE A TRANSITION CHAPTER TO GET TO THE GOOD STUFF. I JUST HAD TO DO IT. BUT PLEASE KEEP READING! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALLY GOOD! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW!


	3. Moving In

**HUNGER GAMES- MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER THREE: MOVING IN

DISCLAIMER: I looked in my cash pan and I found it empty. I went to my mom and asked where's all my money for that book the hunger games? She looked at me like I was stupid and

said "are you stupid? Who do you think you are Suzanne Collins? SHE wrote the book, SHE gets all the money duh!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"**_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I heard myself moan in the sweet pleasure of sleep. I can't remember the last time I had such a deep sleep. Sleeping soundly in the hunger games meant you died in your sleep. Sleeping soundly in the capital was impossible. And my last night spent here in the seam was a nerve wreck, I too was worried for Prim's safety to sleep. I never wanted to wake up. **_

_**The delicious aroma of sugar filled my nostrils, I felt my mouth get moist craving the delicious treat. Where was the smell coming from? Since when could we afford to have sugar in the house? Wait when did I go back home? The last thing I remember was… taking a walk in the district 12. What happened? I suddenly feel alarm run through my body. Where am I? I carefully try to steady my breathing, panicking would not help. Slowly, carefully, naturally I flicker my eyes open. **_

Now fully conscience I was staring out of a window flooded with sunlight. The sun's rays hitting my skin through the glass felt warm and comforting. I was laying on a bed that wasn't my own. This one didn't feel full of straw. It felt good. I slowly turned on my back and greeted the ceiling staring at me. Slowly I brought myself to sit up on the bed and stretch. And my eyes met Peeta.

Peeta was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed. He was watching me. Watching me with warm gentle eyes, just like I'd catch him watching me at school. Was he watching me the whole time? If I had to guess it was about midday, was he watching me for all those hours? We're both staring at each other intently at the moment. But now his eyes are no longer warm, they grow cold, and hollow. Then I remembered what happened. I was sitting under the tree, their tree. And now I must be in Peeta's house. Did he carry me in? Did I cause him so much trouble? "Did you… carry me in?"

He gets up to leave. "My dad brought you inside. He saw you outside under the tree and was afraid you weren't feeling well. He asked me to watch you until you woke up. You're awake now, and as far as I can see you look fine." He stops in the door way, keeping his back to me. "By the way, they're here." With those five words Peeta disappears from my sight.

My heart started beating irregularly, banging against my chest so much it hurt. My stomach felt like a sinking stone. It reminds me of how I felt when I made my first kill, guilty and heartless. But… I haven't felt like that in years, something needed to die to live. I chose the game and not my family. Plus, I didn't kill anything just now. Maybe it was all the guilt I felt from the people I killed in the games? I don't know maybe I am feeling sick or something.

I glance at the direction that Peeta headed off to. But then again maybe I'm not losing it. Why does it feel like everything Peeta says to me is cold and hollow? "_I don't know if this makes any sense, but I want to die myself…" _I remember what Peeta had said to me that night on the roof. He didn't die in the games though, but it seems like he's changed so much. Why? And even if he did change, why do I feel guilty? Why does it feel like I killed him? The first time I heard his cold hollow words were… right before we got off the train from the capital. What was it he said…? _"One more time, for the cameras." _Did it really start there? I don't want him to be like this. And I don't want to feel like this. But can I change it?

I swing my feet off the bed and decide to head after Peeta. I want to talk to him. I find myself in a kitchen bigger than usual. And it smells delicious, like the smell of baking bread. I spot Peeta putting fresh dough into the oven. He doesn't see me. I also see Peeta's father sitting at a round table off to the side, then I remember I should thank him for bringing me inside and being so concerned. He sees me and gestures me to sit down at the table.

"Hello katniss, glad to see you awake."

I feel a little embarrassed. "Umm yeah. Sorry for all the trouble I've been. Thank you very much for bringing me inside to get some rest. I don't know what came over me to fall asleep in your yard like that."

He gives me a confused look for a split second and then glances at Peeta. He and Peeta exchange a look. I wonder what that's about. "Uh yes katniss, please don't worry about it, you're always welcomed here." With the baker being a man of few words, we don't talk anymore. Without notice I find myself staring at Peeta. I can't help but wonder if he really is okay.

Peeta finishes taking the freshly baked bread out of the oven and quickly filling it with fresh new dough. He turns around to find me and his father looking at him with concern. He seems frustrated. But quickly that melts away too. And when he spoke the words had no emotion attached to it at all. It was empty, and cold. "What?" he asked.

My stomach felt like it started sinking again. I want to stay and talk to him, but I have nothing to say. I can't help him if I don't know what wrong. Not to mention the feeling of guilt that's tearing out my insides. I get up to leave. "I should go."

I head for the door. And as I pull the door open I hear Peeta hiss at the same time "wait!" and I'm engulfed with a sea of flashes and yelling. They're here, that's what he meant. The reporters were back.

"Comment! Please comment!"

"So is this where you ran off to after you and Peeta fled the station?"

"Did you spend the night at your boyfriend's house? Will you be moving in?"

I gave myself a quick look over. My clothes were chaos, and my hair was a disaster, with sleep still in my eyes it definitely looked like I spent a very _restful_ night at Peeta Mallark's house. This thought crossing my mind made the blood flood to my cheeks. How was I going to explain this one?

As I stood there like a speechless baboon, a strong arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. I didn't want to look up, not when I knew my face was still red from embarrassment. "Uhh yeah" I hear Peeta's shy laugh. "She decided to spend the night. As you can see she's very shy about it, but I keep telling her it's okay, I mean after all she is my girlfriend. Still she doesn't listen to me though."

The crowd eats it up. They start screeching and screaming just like idiots from the capital would, once they hear what Peeta said. A new wave of flashes and camera snaps come on and I feel the need to hide behind Peeta's shirt. I don't understand, even if we were a couple why don't they just leave us alone in peace?

"Katniss can we get a comment from you?"

"Yes Katniss what would you like to say about all this?"

"Katniss is this true?"

I give a shy nod from behind Peeta's shoulder. They go crazy. What else could I tell them? It seems Peeta knows the story better than I do, and I'm just here for decoration.

"So Peeta tell us, is she going to be moving in with you and your family?"

"Well…" I hear Peeta continue. I just wish he would stop talking! "She asked her mom last night, and I asked my parents this morning…" He was going painfully slow on purpose. Not to mention he had everyone impatiently waiting on his next words. I was just silently praying for him to SHUT UP. Though I knew he wasn't going to. "And we're going to try it out, for a while at least. She was heading back to her old house to pick up the rest of her things." Now my head pops up to look straight at Peeta to make sure he wasn't going crazy or something, but all he did was smile at me.

"Peeta, Katniss you guys have never kissed on camera. Everyone's dying to see it. Do you think you guys could show us?"

I feel my face go a deeper shade of red. When Peeta sees he barley keeps himself from laughing. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I felt my heart stop. I felt my breathing stop. I felt like my whole body was shutting down. How far was he going to take this act? Was he really going to kiss me for all of the capitol to see? He lowered his head closer to mine, and gives me a soft warm kiss on my forehead.

When he breaks the kiss relief floods through my body, as I feel my breathing and my heart start back up. But my face is doing something completely different it only keeps getting redder and redder. I plunged my face deep into Peeta's chest wrapping my arms around his waist. Half the crowd was pleased with my reaction, the others groaned in demand of catching a real kiss to take back to the capital.

"Sorry." I heard Peeta say. "But I think if I show you anything more she's going to kill me." The crowd from the capital is satisfied, and Peeta takes me inside. I don't him go though, not until I know I'm not blushing anymore. I hear the beating of Peeta's heart beat as I calm down. I'm not blushing anymore. And Peeta's going to get it.

I slowly remove my hands from Peeta's waist. Without thinking my hands shove Peeta, and he hits the kitchen floor. Quickly before he can get up I pin him to the ground. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU SAY ALL THAT STUFF?! HOW FAR ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THIS ACT PEETA?!"

Before I know what happened Peeta has me pinned on the floor with a hand covering my mouth. And I realized what I said just a little too loudly. "Don't be stupid Katniss." Peeta looks frustrated. To tell you the truth I don't really care, I try to break lose, but I can't move. _Wrestling champ Katniss, be smart. What you did wasn't holding him at all, he was humoring you. _"Katniss…" Peeta waits for me to calm down. I stop struggling.

"Haymitch came by earlier, when you were asleep. He says Effie Trinket is back. Apparently the capitol's sending over a lot of people to observe the _"star crossed lovers"_ Katniss we could really get in trouble, we fooled the system. We can't afford to mess up right now." Peeta looked … sad. "We have to keep playing, ok?" He lets me off the floor then and walks away.

Is this why Peeta is mad at me? Because he helped me in the games and made me _"desirable"_ and all I did was get us in trouble with the capitol? I don't blame him for being mad. I would be mad to, if someone I helped endangered me and my family. And… he still helped me out there, when I was frozen stiff in front of the cameras. How many times am I going to end up owing Peeta Mallark? He's saved my life on so many occasions.

The reporters are gone by dusk. I get ready to head home, "to get the rest of my stuff". I sigh. I have to be back here by morning, since I'm "moving in" apparently. How am I going to explain this to Prim, and mom… and Gale?

Gale, I wonder if he's still mad.

AN: WELL THAT'S CHAPTER THREE! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. TOLD YOU THINGS WERE GOING TO GET INTERESTING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OK? DO YOU THINK KATNISS IS OVER THING THIS A LITTLE TOO MUCH? DO YOU THINK PEETA'S BEING A LITTLE TOO COLD? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH GALE? PLEASE REVIEW. P.S THANK YOU _**DAYDREAMINGXXX**_ FOR REVIEWING! IT REALLY PUSHED ME TO FINISH THIIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING MY WORK.


	4. Stolen Kiss

**HUNGER GAMES- MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER FOUR: STOLEN KISS

DISCLAIMER: Hey guess what. I was checking the things I own a couple minutes ago and I found out I have: 7 tops, 4 jeans, a pair of old sneakers, black pumps, and about 20 dollars. Oh and my precious laptop. To my name, so sadly to say I guess I don't own the Hunger Games. Oh well too bad here's chapter four!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It only takes me about 20 minutes to get home. I actually wish it took longer. I still have no idea what I'm going to tell mom and Prim. I look up at the sky and the stars are peaking out, Prim's probably in bed already. I wonder what they ate tonight. I feel my stomach eating away at itself, and it's not because I'm hungry. It's the pain and the guilt I feel. What are we going to do? The extra rations I took out from the hunger games will be running out soon. _With the Oh so wonderful_ capitol here, I can't go hunting anymore. We _will_ starve this time. I can see my house a couple meters away, and I can't walk anymore. I let the silent tears run down my face. How am I just going to stand here and watch Prim starve to death?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around. It's gale. I turn back around and quickly wipe the tears away. He's never seen me cry, and I don't want him to. I'm not weak. Crying does not mean I'm weak. I don't turn back to face him though.

"It's going to be ok Katniss, relax. You know I would never let them starve."

I don't trust my voice. I never do after I cry, it comes out weak and defenseless. I shake my head no. I steady my breathing enough so I can speak properly. "Gale, you can't do that forever. It's not fair to you. You have to feed your own family first."

He turns me around by my shoulders to see my face. I don't look weak, I look determined. I wasn't going to let him do it. For some reason he looks angry. "Why won't you trust me? Katniss you KNOW I would never let them starve, you know that."

It's true, and I knew it. He'd never let them starve, just like I'd never let his family starve. We were that close. Gale and I. I sigh in defeat "I know. But…"

Before I could finish Gale pulled me into a hug cutting off my words. "I want you to be able to depend on me." He shows me his grinning face. "Besides it's only for a couple of days." I'm confused so he continues. "Don't you and Peeta get a Parade, a house, plus all the money and food you can want?"

Now I'm smiling. I completely forgot about what you get when you win, I just wanted to stay alive. Gale was the best! I jump up and give him such a big hug we almost topple over. I'm so happy! We're not going to starve! I give Gale a big kiss on the cheek.

So tell me how does it turn into a kiss on the lips? How does it turn into something more than best friends can do? I don't understand what's happening. My hearts starts beating faster, as Gale's kiss becomes Greedier and more demanding. I try to push him away but he only pulls me closer. I feel myself go into a panic and I forget how to breathe. His lips press hard against mine, his tongue forcefully try to pry its way into my mouth. But I don't want to kiss him back. Not right now.

That only makes Gale angry, making his hold on me grow tighter. I can't take it anymore. I feel myself going limp. And his tongue slips into my mouth. He breaks the kiss when he can't go without air any longer. Our lungs both start filling with air, his hold on me loosens. He's looking at me. But I don't want to look at him.

"Katniss…" he starts. But I don't want to listen. I break away from his hold and start running home. I don't want to listen to Gale right now, I don't want to look at Gale right now, I don't even want to think about Gale right now! What was that about?

I steady my breathing and calm down before I open the door. Mom is waiting for me to come in and Prim is fast asleep on her lap, though it looks like she tried her best to stay up. I take Prim and put her in bed. I cuddle up next to her stroking her golden hair. Mom follows me into the bedroom.

"Sorry I was gone all day." I say not really talking her, but to Prim. She understands though. "I found myself at Peeta's house. I don't really know how, or why." This was really hard, especially since Gale came and mixed me up.

"Umm… the reporters. Asked us if we were, moving I-in. together… and I-I don't really know what happened…after that." I don't know why I feel like crying, but I do. "a-and because, because we're in love" Breathe katniss. It's better to tell her the lie right? I mean what if I tell her the truth and she lets it slip? Then everyone gets in trouble. "I'm going to move into their house, for a while okay?" A couple tears fall onto Prim's face. I wipe them off. She's going to miss me. But its okay, this is only for a little while.

Then my mom asks the worst question ever. "So then what about Gale?"

More tears. I didn't know, I have no idea what to do about Gale. Then something unexpected happened. My mom came over to me, and held me just like I was holding Prim, and started stroking my hair, pulling the lose strands out of my face. And it wasn't so bad. I felt like a little kid, but I was crying like a little kid too. We stayed like that all night, me holding prim, mom holding me.

At five though, everything was back to reality. I climbed off the bed leaving Prim and mom sleeping. This time I kissed both of them goodbye. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed over to Peeta Mallark's house.

I went around back and knocked on the door, Peeta opened it without a word. I know he was looking at my eyes. They were all red from crying last night, why wouldn't he be looking at my eyes. But even though I knew he was looking at my eyes, I never looked back up at him. It would hurt too much. All I said was, "I'm back." And he let me inside.

AN: WELL… THAT'S CHAPTER FOUR. HAHA. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I COULDN'T COUNT GALE OUT OF THE RACE YET. . AND DO YOU THINK I MADE KATNISS A LITTLE TOO SAPPY? I WAS GOING FOR A HARD EXTERIOR SOFT INTERIOR KIND OF THING. AND DON'T WORRY I'M NOT DONE WITH PEETA YET OK? SO KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON.

THANKS TO**: DAYDREAMINGXXX** AND **.ELF4 **FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER THREE! I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED IT. IT MADE ME FEEL REALLY HAPPY. BUT A LITTLE NERVOUS TO PUT OUT THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP READING AND REVIEWING MY WORK! 


	5. Effie Trinket's Back

**HUNGER GAMES**

CHAPTER FIVE: EFFIE TRINKET'S BACK

DISCLAIMER: Ok, let's get this straight. If I was Suzanne Collins I would be having the vacation of my life, instead of sweating my summer away in my room. If I was Suzanne Collins I would be filthy rich, instead of only having 5 bucks. If I was Suzanne Collins I would not be writing this story here on fan fiction but publishing it for lots of money, now that we all know that I'm not Suzanne Collins let's get on with the next chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I walked into Peeta's house that morning everyone was still asleep. _Duh Katniss, normal people don't wake up at five! _Actually the bakery doesn't open till 8:00, there's no reason for them to wake up this early. Maybe I should leave and come back. I head for the back door.

"Don't leave." Standing in the way of the back door, was Peeta Mallark.

I was tired, cranky, and personally didn't feel like being told what to do. I glare at him evilly, as I'm tempted to throw out some sharp words, _and_ do what I want anyway. But I control myself. Remembering how _not_ listening to him yesterday, got me in this situation. "_Why _Peeta _dear_, miss me too much?"

He raises one eyebrow, in question to my unnecessary, bitter, sarcasm. But, he plays along anyway to humor me. "Of course I would _darling_. Especially since the first night you were _suppose_ to be sleeping in my room, you spent _out_. With your _other boyfriend_ I'm guessing?"

My mind flashes back to Gale and my lips start tingling. I can't look him in the eye anymore. I don't even have anything else to say.

"Besides, the cameras catch you outside with eyes like that they'd think we had a fight, and you ran off in the in the middle of the night to cry somewhere." His words are cold again, every ounce of humor gone. His laugh, bitter. "Isn't that the lie of the century, you know I'd never make you cry. Sit."

I do as I'm told, as he heads to the sink. "But isn't this _whole thing_ the lie of the century?" It hurt him. I know it did. It hurt me to say it. But I had to, he was the one who brought up Gale. That was the end at our attempt at friendly conversation.

He came back from the sink with a cold towel. "Let's just deal with your eyes okay?"

I flinched when he brought his hand to my chin. I didn't want a repeat of last night. But it was nothing like that, his hands were soft for one. And he only tilted my chin upward slightly. Then I saw his eyes. They were so sad, that my stomach felt like a dropping stone again. This is why I didn't want to look at his eyes. I felt like crying, and I never knew why.

"Katniss, close your eyes." I did as I was told. No lip this time. My reward was for my swollen eyes, as the cold rag soothed their sorrow. "Stay like that if you want the swelling to go down. But hey, you just end up doing what you want anyway." I listened for a change. I didn't feel like making any mischief right now. Thinking about it, I _want _to be calm around Peeta. Being rude just this habit that keeps occurring.

Peeta removes the rag from my eyes, waking me from my trance. The first thing I see, are Peeta's eyes, looking right at mine. They're not cold, or sad, or anything. They're just there … looking straight into mine. I kind of … don't mind it. "There, all better."

"Thanks!" Unconsciously, I smile at him. It isn't forced, or staged but just … natural. It feels good to smile naturally like this. Apparently I startle Peeta because he's at a lack for words. I don't blame him, I startled myself. So I figure let me spare him and ask a question. "What time is it?"

Thankfully that snaps Peeta Back into his senses, or else I don't know what I would have done. Smacked him maybe? "Uh it's six thirty. You better finish eating quickly."

Eating? What'd he…FOOD! Sitting on the table in front of me is a plate with three thick slices of toast and butter, next to it a glass of warm milk. "Thanks Peeta!"

"I figured you'd be hungry." He was right. I haven't eaten since I got back to district 12. How'd he know? "It's not capital food but-"

"It's A LOT better than I'm use to. Thanks." Without another word I clean the plate and mug in front of me.

Peeta's family wakes up soon after that and everyone rushes to open the bakery. In no time the place smells like fresh bread. I even help out a little. Peeta's brother has the idea that Peeta and I sell the bread to the customers together. And believe it or not it works! This is the most public me and Peeta have been together since we won the games. People come in to congratulate us and buy bread, people come in to tell us what a cute and loving couple we make and buys cookies, even some reporters from the capitol come in to try to sneak In another interview, we don't answer any questions though. We politely say, we're working and are too busy to answer any questions, which is true. But they always buy something anyway. With me and Peeta selling the bread the bakery is full.

By lunchtime almost everything is sold out. We have to close the bakery down for a few hours so we can make more goodies. Peeta and I go to help, but we have visitors. This time it's not the unwanted annoying reporters, its Haymitch and Effie Trinket.

Haymitch gives me a hug and gives Peeta a handshake. Telling us again how proud of us he is.

And Effie Trinket. Well… she's Effie Trinket, so she has to say something horrible really happily. She says how much she missed us both since she saw us last. She also tells me how much she misses seeing Cena dress me up, because seeing me looking so dirty in district 12 clothes does the cameras no justice. I was too mad to listen to what she told Peeta. I almost forgot how much of an angry person I am without these two around. That must be why they keep coming back.

"Now down to business kids." Haymitch says as he pulls out his flask of whisky. "Effie you go first."

Effie Trinket grimaces when Haymitch calls her by her first name, but she only puffs up for a second and then starts speaking in her annoying capitol voice that she loves so much. "The parade is in two days! Aren't you happy?!" Peeta and I just wait. Everything Effie Trinket says has a bad side, so we're just waiting for her to continue. She puffs up at our lack of enthusiasm but, since its Effie Trinket she continues. "That's where Cena will dress you for one last time, you parade around your whole district, and you get awarded with your Prizes! And you'll be able to live to be old drunks like Haymitch!"

"Get to the important part…" Haymitch grumbles. And believe it or not I'm thankful.

Effie rolled her eyes as if we were spoiling her fun, but continues anyway. "Well since this is the first Hunger Games where there were two winners, they didn't know how to split your prize. To tell you the truth…" Effie frowns. "They weren't too happy about. That's why it took so long to arrange your parade. But!" she pulls out what looks like a news paper and shows us the cover. It has a picture of Peeta and me on the cover. It was a picture of when I had buried my face in Peeta's chest, so they wouldn't catch me blushing. "After they saw this, all the problems were solved. You guys still get one house, that you and Peeta can live in together!" she winks at me. While I curse this lady for breathing.

Haymitch grabs the newspaper from Effie and winks at her. Effie of course puffs at his lack of manners. And Haymitch talks over her whining. "Now, the important part. I was hoping that after the parade and you guys have gotten your prizes that all these capitol-ites would scram. Since…" He flips through the newspaper, and opens to the middle section. On both pages is the picture of Peeta kissing me on the forehead at different angles. I want to die. And I also want to kill Peeta for having the _bright idea_ in the first place. I try my hardest to keep listening to Haymitch. "Since you guys have been doing so well at this lovey dovey stuff. Tell you the truth I didn't think you'd be able to keep it up Katniss." I give him the look a look of pure hatred, but say nothing. "I was wrong. True the swarm of capitol-ites will be gone yes. But… they're sending someone to keep an eye on you guys for some time. Her name's Lyly Trinkletop. Tell you the truth, I don't know what for. But it's the capitol, I wouldn't hope for something good. You kids better be on yer best behavior, get me?"

We "_got him_" perfectly. Like Peeta had said, no time for screw ups.

AN: WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER FIVE! SORRY IF YOU THINK IT WAS A LITTLE BORING, BUT IT WAS NEEDED TO GET TO MORE GOOD STUFF. WAIT TILL THE PARADE! SO TELL ME HOW YOU THINK I'M DOING SO FAR. REVIEW OK? I LOOVVVEEEE!!!!! REVIEWS. EVEN TELL ME IF YOU THINK I'M RUINING IT! JUST TELL ME! SO PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE YOU.

-CELESTE

THANKS TO _**.ELF4**_ FOR BEING THE 1ST ONE TO READ CHAPTER FOUR AS SOON AS I PUT IT UP! THAT IS AWESOME! BECAUSE OF HER I WAS INSPIRED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT A DAY EARLY. I'D BE HONORED IF YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING MY WORK!


	6. Run Away

**HUNGER GAMES- MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER SIX: RUN AWAY

DISCLAIMER: Three reasons why I'm not Suzanne Collins;

1. She probably would have had the chapter to you a week ago and not doing homework.

2. she probably wouldn't write her sequel with m-content in it.

3. MY NAME'S CELESTE.

So yeah, I'm not Suzanne Collins, sorry to disappoint you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slept at Peeta's house that night. Just in case. He insisted on letting me sleep on his bed and he would sleep with his brother. But even if I had taken it, I wouldn't have slept anyway.

The next day all I could think about was Lyly Trinkletop. I was furious. They're sending someone to spy on us. When I agreed to this whole _star-crossed-lovers_ thing I didn't know it would be forever. Why'd it turn out this way? I felt trapped, and suffocated. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Go home Katniss. I know you need to." And with those words, Peeta set me free. I found myself running to the seam as fast as my two feet could carry me.

I burst through the door around midday. Mom was in the kitchen and Prim was talking to Gale with red eyes around the table.

"Why is she crying?" I shouted the question at Gale.

"Katniss!" Prim screamed with joy as she hugs me around my waist. She sniffles a little.

I hug her back immediately but, my eyes never leave Gale. "Why was Prim crying?"

He shrugged his shoulders simply saying "She missed you. That's all."

I don't want to believe him. The reasons for Prim's tears are my fault? I watch my litte sister clinging to me. I don't want to believe him.

Gale gets up to go, but I don't want him to, not yet…at least. I need something to remind me what my life is really like. I need Prim, mom and Gale around. So I can remember what's real and not just a big lie. Not just a show to keep the capitol happy.

I grab his sleeve. He stops but only quick enough to whisper in my ear. "I'll be back when Prim's asleep. She really missed you. Spend time with her. After all you just got back, and you're moving out of the house already? How are you going to explain that to her."

I let him go. He was right I was here what three days? And I've only spent one night with her. This act is taking up all my time. How much has she been crying since I came back?

I feel Prim tug at my shirt. I look down at her. Her face is streaked with tears again but she's smiling. She must be happy to see me. How could I possibly leave her again? I didn't want to think about that. Prim and I sit around the table talking about everything I missed. She told me how school was and how she told everyone she knew I was going to win. She told me how moms healing shop was going and that soon she'll be able to treat patients by herself. She told me how she loves every one of Cena's costumes on me. Prim's face is beaming, as she fills me in on everything I missed. We talk until mom puts dinner on the table. It's some of our rationed bread, some katniss, and some wild turkey. I didn't have to ask where the wild turkey came from, I knew Gale must have dropped it off. I eat dinner with my family for the first time in a long time, and it's delicious. Prim keeps talking for a couple more hours but soon she can't keep her eyes open anymore. Still she refuses to go to sleep.

"Prim. It's okay you can go to sleep you know you can always fill me in later."

"B-b-but Katniss… you're going to be gone in the morning."

So that's why she didn't want to go to sleep. "I promise I will be here in the morning. Okay?" The words came out so fast. I wasn't thinking, didn't I have to be at the bakery tomorrow morning?

"Promise?" I look at her sleepy sad eyes.

"Promise." Well what's so wrong with spending a day with your family? I mean even if Peeta and I were lovers, spending a day or two with your family shouldn't hurt, right?

With that Prim gave me a super tight hug and went to bed almost instantly. I watch her sleep for a while. When I heard someone softly knock the window. I didn't even need to look, I knew it was Gale. I couldn't help a smile from spreading over my face. I make it disappear almost instantly. Then send mom a look asking if I can go outside, though I don't really need her permission. With the flick of her wrist I'm dismissed. I fly out the door to meet Gale. He's already a hundred feet from the house. But I catch up quickly.

"Perfect timing she just fell asleep. How'd you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've turned into big brother while you were away."

We owe Gale so much. He was the best friend I could ask for. "Thanks Gale." It must have been hard on him. He has his own siblings to be "big brother" to, and feed.

"No problem."

"Did she cry a lot?"

Air hissed out through his teeth. "She cried every night, especially when she was watching it on TV."

"And after I came back?"

"The two nights she didn't see you come home." I felt horrible. "It's not your fault katniss. You had to do the hunger games to protect her, and you have to do this Peeta Mellark thing to protect yourself right?"

"Right."

"So then it's not your fault, besides even though she cries, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

Gale has done it again. I feel better, thanks to him. "So how have you been?"

He sighs, and then he grins. "Before or after you came back?"

"uhh… both." I say. Then I remembered that I shoved him. We had a big fight. I wonder if he's still mad.

"Let's walk and talk." He starts walking and I start following. "Before you came back, I hated watching the games. Uh… I was worried about you. I wanted to kill Peeta Mellark for getting to your lips first." I watched Gale as he continued talking. "I wanted to kill the capitol for putting you in danger." He whispered. "When you were going to kill yourself I was dying, was Peeta that important to you that you were going to kill yourself? When you won I was happy just that you were alive. After, I was mad. You were spending all your time with _Peeta Mellark. _I mean you even forgot about Prim. And me. I mean I know it's not your fault, but still…"

We've reached our destination. It's the fence separating the seam and the woods. He slips under the fence. "coming?" he grins at me. I wonder what my face was doing at that moment.

I found my voice. "I-I-I can't what if… the capitol…"

"Relax katniss that's why I brought you here at night. You'll be fine. As far as the capitol knows your still at home with Prim."

"I-"

"Besides with Lyly Trinkletop around you won't have another chance to escape now would you? I know your begging to get back in these woods."

He knew. He's right I need an escape, something to get my mind off things. That's what these woods always were to me. Besides a source of food, it was our sanctuary.

The familiar scents of the woods drift back into my nose, as Gale and I delve deeper and deeper in. It's so different from when I was in the games. The smell of evergreen and pine, even the dirt under my feet, it was natural. My hands graze past tree trunks in the dark, and though all I can see are shadows of trees and the shadow of Gale's frame, I know exactly where we're going. The mold of the earth gives it away as the trail that took years to carve ends and we end up by the lake.

I've never been in the woods at night. I always thought it was too dangerous, but the sight is beautiful. It's bright, as the light from the moon and stars reflects on the water, balancing out the shadows cast from the trees and their leaves. The wind off the lake lets off a nice cool breeze.

I hear Gale hike himself into a tree. I decide to follow him to see what the view looks like from the air, _and_ to stay out of reach of any dangerous animals that might be awake at this time of night. I sit myself on the branch right next to Gale. We're not hunting tonight, even though I know I have a bow hidden nearby. We were enjoying this temporary paradise that would disappear in the morning. Our secret place that we ran away to when no one was looking. Our escape from the capitol. To admit the truth I almost forgot how much I love these woods. Gale brought me back into reality.

"Thanks Gale."

"No problem Catnip. Hey Katniss," I look at him. Whenever he uses my real name I know he's serious. He's been serious a lot lately. But he's not looking at me he's looking at the lake. "Let's run away together."

Once I heard what he said I know he's not serious. Gale would never leave his mother and siblings to fend for themselves, he's all they have. But a smile never touches his lips, the laugh never follows the joke, and his expression is serious. How am I suppose to answer?

"I can't. You know I can't." I'm looking at Gale's face, waiting, waiting for a reaction. Is he mad? Will he just burst out laughing? Why did he ask such an impossible question? Did I answer wrong?

His expression doesn't change. He breaks of a twig from one of the branches above us and tosses it into the lake. He wasn't angry, it was more like he was in neutral. I've never seen Gale in so much control before. I watch him; watch the ripples in the water vibrate across the lake, till he spoke again. "Because of Peeta Mellark?"

Something between a huff and a laugh escapes my lips without my permission. Now he's the one looking at me (with questions no doubt), and I'm the one looking at the lake. He doesn't ask anything. Probably because he knows I already know he wants me to explain. I watch the water slowly become still as all the ripples fade away. "Because of Prim, I promised her this time when she woke up I would be there. _Peeta Mellark_ is ruining my life. It frustrates me so much to know she doesn't want to go to sleep because she knows I won't be there in the morning. She probably cried this morning. And last night. Did she?"

"Yeah."

"_Because_ of Peeta Mellark, I would run away with you in a heartbeat. If it wasn't for Prim."

"_Only _because of Peeta Mellark?"

"Of course not." Talking about this was pointless, and personally starting to frustrate me. "Gale bottom line, you and I can't run away, we're the parents now. What will our families do without us? So let's stop it okay."

"I don't want to." I look up at him, he's turned towards me this time, he's watching me too. A dangerous grin plays on his lips. "Katniss, I want to run away with you and keep you all to myself. You know I would protect you. And you know that we would never go hungry. We could have kids that won't be toys in the capitol's hands, _if_ you ran away with me. But instead you went and got yourself a TV boyfriend that you hate, and only gets you mad. You two won the games by _chance_. You didn't have to let him live, but you did. And you and I both know he can't protect you like I can. He doesn't deserve you."

I don't know what to say. I turn towards him. My mouth is still just gaping open without any sound coming out. Gale places his thumb on my bottom lip. That's when I realize just how close I am to Gale. Slowly he runs his thumb back and forth across my bottom lip. It feels good so I don't stop him. Plus I still have to figure out what I'm going to tell Gale. I don't even notice when his thumb started to circle around my lips, but I still don't mind. I'm watching Gale (not his eyes though). Broad shoulders, and a good body, and he's strong. I've always known why all the girls are in love with Gale. My lips are tingling now, and I'm starting to get distracted. His hand slides its way down to my neck and a shallow pant escapes my lips.

What am I doing? Gale is also my best friend. I've known him since I was eleven. I've always counted on him being there. We just can't have that kind of … relationship. I start to breathe faster as Gale's fingers start to caress my neck. It feels good, I can't help it. I don't want to think anymore. Putting thoughts together right now is too hard.

Gale's lips softly touch mine and pull away. I lick my lips quickly. _What is he doing? This is torture._ With that thought Gale's kissing me again. This kiss was nothing like the last one. His lips were pressed hard against mine. I didn't resist at all this time when his tongue slipped into my mouth. I was going dizzy. I felt myself slipping off the tree branch and with a yelp I broke the kiss to find my balance again.

I heard Gale groan. Then felt his hands grab both sides of my waist. Before I knew what was happening he pushed my back against the tree trunk. "Swing one leg around so the tree branch is in the middle." His words were soft and he was breathing heavy. I did what he said. He was excising great patience right now and I knew it. "If you feel like you're going to fall squeeze the branch with your knees." He switched his legs so he was sitting the same, opposite me. He moved closer putting one arm on either side of me. "You're not going to fall. Trust me." I knew that too I was between the tree trunk and Gale, and on either side of me is one of Gale's strong arms. I'm not going anywhere.

We start kissing again. This time is even greedier then the last. I started kissing him back. I moan as his tongue thoroughly explores my mouth. It was out of control. HE was out of control, but so was I. That's when I realize. I wasn't eleven anymore and he wasn't thirteen. I was sixteen and Gale was eighteen. Gale breaks the kiss, leaving me whimpering for more. Gale slowly sends kisses down the side of my neck making me tremble. He stops when he reaches my collar bone. "Katniss I love you." He whispers softly in my ear."So, will you run away with me?"

AN: WELL THAT'S CHAPTER SIX. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!

I HAVE A LOT TO APOLOGIZE FOR TOO.

1. I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT SOOOOOO LATE. BUT I HAD TO STOP WRITING FOR A WHILE TO START MY HOMEWORK FOR BACK TO SCHOOL. IF I DIDN'T DO IT I WOULD START JUNIOR YEAR FAILING. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I WANT TO PERSONALLY APOLOGIZE TO _**.elf4, and daydreamingxxx**_ FOR WAITTING SO LONG BECAUSE YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW EVERYCHAPTER I WROTE SO FAR. I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO ATLEAST HAVE A CHAPTER ATLEAST ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK NO MATTER WHAT.

2. SECONDLY I AM SORRY FOR ALL YOU PEETA FANS WHO ARE CURSING ME FOR WRITING THE CHAP. THIS WAY. BUT PLEASE REMEMBER THE STORY'S NOT OVER AND ANYTHING CAN STILL HAPPEN.

3. I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG IF YOU H ATED READING IT. BUT I COULDN'T STOP WRITING.

4. I'M SORRY IF I SURPRISED YOU GUYS WITH THE MATURE CONTENT ISH NESS OF THIS CHAP. BUT ITS RATED M AND THAT WHAT IT MEANS M-ATURE CONTENT. AND IT WILL PROB GET WORSE. AND THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT THE M- CONTENT PLEASE BE AWARE THIS IS THE 1ST M- CONTENT THING I EVER WROTE, SORRY IF IT SUCKS.

**WELL THERE'S THE APOLOGY AND CHAPTER SIX. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IT MEANS YOU DON'T HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE IT. **

**-LOVE YOU GUYS, CELESTE.**


	7. A Bruise

**HUNGER GAMES- MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER SEVEN: A BRUISE

DISCLAIMER: What's my name? "Cel-est!" What's not my name? " Suz-anne Col-lins!" You guys are so smart. Now on with the story…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My lungs are pounding hard against my chest. I am running as fast as I possibly can and it's still not fast enough. How could I let this happen? It's about 7:00 right now and the sun is rising high in the sky telling all of district 12 to wake up. I should be home with Prim. No, I should be at the bakery if any reporters decided to surround the place early. But I'm not either of those places right now, I'm running out of the woods in broad daylight for anyone to see. _You've done it now Katniss! That's all they need, to see you break one law! Then they'll take you away and make you the most famous avox in history!_

Quickly as I'm running I shake the braid out of my hair, letting my hair fly loose. I haven't worn my hair like this in years, since before I started hunting. It's so annoying, the loose long strands getting caught in between twigs and branches. But hopefully, maybe, if I'm lucky, I won't be recognized if I'm seen.

I slow down as I start to near the fence. I'm listening to every sound I make, and every sound I hear, especially the shuffling of feet that I know are coming from the other side of the fence. The sounds are very distant though. I give my hair a forceful shake. The long lose hair is now covering most of my face and I can barely see, but I know where the hole in the fence is, and I dash for it. I slip under the fence quickly, but as I'm coming up I feel something restraining me. I don't stop to untangle it though, I charge for home without turning back.

I burst through the door, shutting it tightly behind me. My legs can't support me anymore, and I slide down to the floor. Slowly my breathing returns to normal and I can stand again. I get up to look around, and I see Prim and mom are still sleeping. I'm relived I didn't wake them up. I feel my head throbbing in pain. Now I know what got caught in the fence, a piece of my hair, wearing it down is too much trouble. I grab a brush and comb out the twigs and leaves that got caught in my hair. I'm looking at myself in the glass and I don't look to bad with my hair down on my face. But it's still too much trouble than it's worth, as I go to put my hair up Gale walks in.

"I like it." He grins as he watches the new look.

"Really?" For some reason I like that he likes my hair like this. Maybe, I can wear my hair down more often since I can't go hunting anymore, and since Gale likes it.

"Really." He says coming over to me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into a kiss. It's not that I don't like it, I do, but… it just feels different, from last night.

I hear Prim stir in her sleep, and without even thinking I shove Gale off me.

"Katniss…" I know he wants to be angry. I would want to be angry too. Why did I just do that? I can feel him looking at me.

I ignore his eyes. I can't look at him, not until I know what I want to say. Even though I'm not looking at him I know he's getting angrier and angrier. That's how well I know Gale. "They don't know." I'm not lying. I feel relived and can finally look up and his beautiful face again. "They don't know that everything between me and Peeta is an act. I couldn't tell them. What would Prim think about me? I'm leaving her for someone I don't even like?"

His eyes softened. He understood, even though he didn't want to. "You're going to have to tell her the truth sometime Katniss."

"I know, but when I have to. I already have to tell her I'm moving away from her."

He gently kisses me on the forehead and lets me go. What we have between us would stay in the forest, until all this Peeta Mellark business was over with.

Watching Prim wake up this morning was adorable. She tossed and turned for a bit longer after me and Gale's … talk. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands, and stifled a yawn. Her eyelids fluttered open and they were already glassy for tears. Then she looked over her shoulders and saw me. In an instant her whole expression changed back into the happy grinning Prim I know.

"Katniss!!!!" She jumped off the bed and gave me a great hug, I hugged her back. "You're here you're really here!!!!"

"I promised didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did and you kept it too."

"Now, no more crying ok?"

"Alright Katniss. Gale!!!!!!!" As soon as Prim saw Gale she ran and hugged him too. I was shocked.

"I thought you forgot about me now that Katniss was back."

"Sorry, but I missed katniss."

"And you don't miss me?"

"I do… now."

I stare at Gale curiously. He shrugged his shoulders. "Told you I turned into big brother." I can't help smiling. I'm glad that Prim will have someone around even when I can't be with her all the time.

All the noise has my mom up. She says good morning to me and Gale and starts making something to eat. Prim helps her in the kitchen but since I can't really cook anything I stay clear of touching anything. Gale's hands slip around my waist from behind me. I don't mind it. It's comfortable knowing he's here with me. Knowing that he cares about me. Soon Prim and my mom are done in the kitchen and we all sit down to eat.

After we all eat Gale and I kidnap Prim. I'm going to tell her today that I'm moving in with Peeta Mellark. So I'm going to spend as much time with her as possible today. We take her to the playground in the schoolyard and play old games that Gale and I haven't played for years. Its fun, but every couple hours or so I think about Peeta, I should really be over there right now. I wonder how he's handling everything by himself. But it's not like I'm hiding from the capitol, if they wanted to find me I was right here in the schoolyard, not in the woods.

Around three Prim is tired out, so we stop playing to rest. "Katniss, Gale I'm glad you guys are playing with me today it's lots of fun. But don't you have to be at the bakery with your boyfriend Katniss?" I feel Gale tense up next to me at the mention of Peeta and Boyfriend. "And shouldn't you be hunting Gale? You never play with me this long. I'm big girl, I can take care of myself even if it makes me sad when you're not here. I'm alright."

Even though I know it should be the other way around, Prim told me exactly what I needed to hear. She's right fake boyfriend or not I needed to be at Peeta's house. And I'm glad that I know she can take care of herself when I'm not around. I think I needed her more than she needed me. "Prim. I need to tell you something. Uhh after the parade, I'll be moving in with Peeta Mellark. So I won't be coming home at night or be sleeping with you anymore but I'll still see you ok?"

"And if she does forget about us which I doubt she will, I'm always here for you." Gale added

And to my surprise she didn't cry her eyes got glassy but a tear never streaked down her face. "Okay Katniss." She hugged us both and asked to be taken home so we can both do what we needed to do.

As soon as Gale and I left my house from dropping the sleepy Prim inside, he pinned me against the side of the house. I brace myself I had a feeling he would attack me with greedy kisses like he wanted to do this morning, but he didn't. His body relaxed against mines, losing the hash force he used to slam me here. I couldn't believe how quickly he pinned me. I am so small compared to Gale. His whole body covered all of me easily. I bet if anyone were to look at us right now all they would see is Gale leaning on the wall of my house. Gale's breathing steadily slowed down. I waited. It was so … different, watching Gale trying to control his temper. He dropped his head lower and I could feel his breaths tickling my right ear. He laced his fingers in mine. "Do you have to go to _his_ house?" his voice was soft and trembled as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

"You know I do, I can't avoid him anymore?"

He pulled his face away from my ear to look at my face. "You _want_ to avoid him?"

"Yes." My answer was soft like a whisper, though I really didn't want it to come out like that. I don't think it could have been helped though, with Gale staring at me like that.

"Why? Ashamed to tell him you're going out with me?"

"No!" I knew that wasn't it. I loved Gale, I could never be ashamed of him. I just didn't want to see Peeta's face. "I – I don't want to deal with the capitol. But they always seem to follow me and Peeta around." I manage to stutter out.

"Oh really?" He was angry, so why was he smirking at me?! "Are you sure it's not because you feel like your cheating on your _darling _Peeta?"

"N-oooooo" Gale gently started kissing and blowing on my neck. Then biting and sucking and it was no longer gentle. It hurt, and I had to stifle the impulse to scream. If someone found me here now, I was in trouble. But I still can't help as little noises of pain and pleasure slip past my lips, as he continues to fondle with the spot on my neck.

When he's done with that spot he starts kissing up my neck again this time his destination is my lips. I don't resist him at all like I did this morning. Partially because I know no one can see me here, all they would see if they looked this way was Gale. But, partially because I liked kissing Gale. Maybe because it's my real first time kissing besides the fake stuff me and Peeta did for the cameras. Gale deepened the kiss, pushing his body into mine. I was feeling light headed, and it wasn't because I was running out of air. No, I was wrong before. I loved kissing Gale, and it didn't have a damn thing to do with Peeta. Gale's kisses were delicious, they left me greedy and wanting more. I could kiss him all day and I'd still want more. I wonder if that's how Gale felt when he was kissing me.

Slowly he released me. First my lips, then my hands, then my body. I'm still breathing heavily as I lick my tingling lips. I look up at Gale and he's smiling at me. I raise my eyebrows in question. He almost looks like he wants to laugh. I want to ask why but I'm still calming down from…

"It's nothing" he says to my unasked question. "It's ok if you don't want to tell Peeta katniss. Even if you don't tell him he'll know. And I want him to know. I don't care that I can't tell all of District 12 that I'm your _real_ boyfriend. But I want to make sure _he_ knows."

I'm so confused. What is Gale going on about? I don't want to tell Peeta, I'm not ready to. "Gale look-"

He gives me a quick soft kiss on the lips to cut off my words. "Look Katniss, just forget about it. He strokes my neck with his thumb passing a soft spot and I flinch. I groan, that's going to turn into a bruise. I hope it doesn't leave a … mark.

**AN:**** WELL THERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN! **I hope you guys liked it. It's been stuck half finished on my computer for a week and a half now. Sorry it's up so late. Hope you people forgive me, junior year is kinda stressful. But I love you guys and I love writing this story, so I hope you'll keep reading and I'll definitely keep writing. UMMMM I WANT TO DEFINAATELY THANK ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR CHAPTERS FIVE AND SIX. I MISSED YOU .ELF.4 AND ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO PUT MY STORIES ON THEIR ALERT AND FAVORITES LIST I FEEL SO SPECIAL.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME WHAT YO LIKED! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT! JUST REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE THE CHAPTERS COME OUT FASTER!**

**PS, I GOT A REVIEW SAYING I SHOULD MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER WHAT DO YOU THINK??? YES OR NO?**

***pps chapter 8 is already started  
**


	8. Visitors

**HUNGER GAMES- MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER EIGHT: VISITORS 

DISCLAIMER: Okay picture a sweetly expensive name brand purse or sneakers, sweater something… kay you got that picture? Good. Now picture a cheap knock off. No! A really good cheap knock off!!! That's what my story is to Suzanne Collin's original. An awesome awesome knock off! But not the real thing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Katniss you need to go inside. 1. The parade's tomorrow, you need to go and talk about it with Peeta. 2. The longer you wait out here the more Peeta's probably getting mad, I mean you've been gone two days already._ I groan, I don't understand why it's so hard for me to knock on the door. I've been waiting outside peeta's back door for about an hour now, but my hand won't move to knock on the stupid door. I wish going home was an option, but it's not. Not when the parade's tomorrow.

"Katniss how long are you planning to stay out there?" I look up and in the doorway stands peeta. "If you're done waiting around, we have a parade tomorrow we need to get ready for." With that he heads back inside the house leaving the door open for me to come inside after him.

Without a word I walk inside the bakery. Surprise I don't smell the baking of bread and the warmth of a hot oven. Fabric is everywhere and I'm very confused, but before I have a chance to ask, I hear Cinna's voice. Or I_ think_ I hear Cinna's voice is it really Cinna?

"Yes Portia just like that but make sure to add more here, right. And cut a little more there."

Cinna and Portia are looking over what looks like designs. Then he spots me. "Katniss about time you showed up we were about to dress up Portia in your place and put her on the float." On an impulse I give him a big hug, he was the only person from the capitol that I genuinely liked, and briefly he hugs me back, and then lets me go. "Time to get to work." And he immidately starts looking me over. "You're wearing your hair down now?"

"Uhhh… sometimes, it's a new thing."

"It looks good." Cinna takes me into the next bedroom so I can get undressed. Since only Cinna and Portia came down from the capitol I have to scrub my skin clean myself, which I'm thankful for. Therefore I can leave a couple layers of skin still on my body. When I'm done Cena looks over my naked body. "Uh-Oh"

He leaves the room to go and get Portia. Portia comes in and quickly looks me over. "Oh. I see the problem."

"But we can't do any major changes to her dress right now." Cinna turns to me. "You can put on your robe now. We have some things we need to discuss with Haymitch."

Haymitch and Effie Trinket were in the front of the bakery, waiting for the unveiling of our final costumes. Cinna went to go talk with Haymitch I followed wanting to see what the problem was. Portia soon came from the kitchen followed by a robed Peeta behind her.

Now that everyone was here, the discussion could start. "She has a hickie."

"A _what_?" says Haymitch. I'm glad he asked because I'd like to know too.

Cinna gently pulls down my robe to my shoulders revealing my neck. "A hickie, see that red mark at the base of her neck?" he touches the tender spot on my neck and I flinch slightly.

"Oh a kiss mark."

Effie's eyes grow wide "_Peeta_ gave her that?"

Peeta's staring at the spot at my neck everyone seems to be attracted to. "I _did not_ give her that."

"Give me what???!!!" I can't take them talking to me as if I'm not here._ And_ I'm lost. Cinna gently rubs my back to calm me down, then hands me a small mirror and I finally see what everyone is talking about. I feel myself going redder and redder as I recall what happened to that spot on my neck. Now I understand. Gale marked me. And everyone thinks Peeta did it. But Peeta knows he didn't do it. So now he knows about Gale.

Now Portia is looking at me curiously "Then _who _gave it to her?" I feel my face going another shade redder.

"Of course _Peeta _gave it to her!" Haymitch tells Portia.

Peeta's eyes grow wide, but he says nothing.

"It doesn't matter _who_ gave it to her. The real problem is her dress. Her dress falls on her shoulders, the hickie _will _show, and to change the dress now is more than we can do here in this district. _That's_ the real problem at hand. What do we do?" I'm thankful Cinna took control of the situation, because everyone just stops talking finally.

But these moments of silence are very uncomfortable, everyone is staring at me, and everyone is wondering exactly how I got this hickie. Except Cinna and Haymitch which are wondering how to get rid of it in time for the parade. I want to yell and say 'stop staring!!!' but I don't I just wait for Haymitch's final answer.

"Leave it exposed. Actually, _make sure_ it's exposed."

Now was the time for Cinna's eyes to widen. "Leave it exposed? Are you sure?"

"Yes" says Haymitch "Let everyone see it."

What was Haymitch planning at my expense? I'm shaking with anger. There was no way I was going outside on that float with everyone seeing this… mark without good, _really good_ reasoning.

I was deciding whether to hit Haymitch first or to go out and pound Gale for starting all this mess. When Peeta decides to speak "I think this is a discussion Katniss, Haymitch and I should have alone." with that sentence he led me and Haymitch into the furthest room from the bakery; the bedroom. In the bedroom the first thing Peeta does is grab both my wrists preventing me from punching Haymith to death.

"Now, we all know I didn't give her that Haymitch."

"So you'd rather the capitol kill her?!" I stop struggling, and Peeta releases my wrists. Anyone dying was what we wanted to avoid. That's the only reason this rouse was going on so long. "Do you?!"

"No" Peeta whispers. "Of course not."

"Then expose the kiss mark. Everyone will assume you gave it to her. So it makes it look like your relationship is progressing. Technically you guys are suppose to be beyond this stage. Especially with _Lyly Trinkletop_ around, a couple hugs and a kiss on the cheek won't cut it. You guys need to physically get closer, and a 'hickie' is implying that you have. Got it?" We nod in response. "Now if you wants to deny that you made it go ahead, but then you're both as good as dead. What's your choice?"

"We'll go on the float, I'll expose the hickie, we understand." I whisper, but they both hear me. I look at Peeta to see if he'll act like he made it too. He gives me an understanding look and I'm glad. No matter what's going on between us, we don't want the other one to die.

We head back into the bakery to tell Cinna, Portia, and Effie that the matter has been "resolved". Relieved everyone quickly got back to work. Portia dragged Peeta back into the kitchen where he was getting fitted and Cinna escorted me back to the bedroom. The only people that stayed where they were was Effie and Haymitch as they waited to see the finished product.

As usual they dressed me from the skin up. On my arms was a faint pattern of white sparkling diamonds, my nails were painted with a messy crazy French tipped charcoal black, I had platinum white gloves covering between my arms and my knuckles, leaving my fingers exposed. Lightly smudged on my face and shoulders was a black powder, there was white eyeliner, earrings, and a glass white pendant, my hair was in a messy braid half way down my back but in the middle the braid no longer exists as the hair flows now in curls, some curls were left on my face too.

"So have you finally given up the _girl who was on fire_ look yet?"

"Tell me, after you've seen your dress." With that he slips a white dress over my head. He finally lets me see a mirror, and once again I'm stunned. The dress falls on my shoulders and where it looked like they were going to be sleeves were jaggedly cut off, the bottom of the dress went in the same fashion. And the trim of the dress's bottom along with the sleves were splashed with black powder that glistened.

"_The girl who was on fire_. I get it." The dress looked as if it had been passed in flames, in fact my whole body looked as if had just walked though fire, the nails, the messy hair, the black and jagged trim on the dress, the black powder on my face, "but there's one thing I don't get. What's with the white? Please tell me your not as dumb as Effie and think pearls come from coal do you?"

He gave a soft chuckle at my remark. "No. believe it or not we're not all as dumb as you think. But long ago diamonds use to come from coal right?"

He was right and that's exactly what I look like a diamond that was just found in burning coal. I smiled, I really loved this design. "You've out done yourself Cinna."

"You too Katniss, I always knew you could." Cinna gave my shoulders a nice caring squeeze. I'm very glad he came to visit.

"Cinna how long are you and Portia staying in district 12?" just until after the parade, then we go back to the capitol." I was sad I really wished Cinna could stay instead of Lyly Trinkletop, but I doubt that was going to happen. The least I wanted was Cinna here while I had to go through it all, but they were just visiting. "Katniss a word of advice before I go, Lyly Trinkletop is not a nice person. And she's not thoughtless like the rest of us capitol-ites are." He gave me a joking wink, but I knew he was worried about me. "You're cunning, so please use your brains. Whoever gave you this hickie better stay under wraps while she's here." My eyes widened in horror, he knew. How much can I trust Cinna exactly? "Sweetheart I know Peeta didn't give you that hickie, and I won't tell anyone. Just promise me you'll do everything you need to, to stay safe okay? I wish I could tell you it will work out this time."

"Thank you, and don't worry I'll be careful, It'll all work out." I gave him what I hoped was a comforting smile. And he returned it with a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Katniss," and he left me. I sat down on a chair and tried to make myself as comfortable as I can without ruining my dress. I tried to get some sleep. But so many things kept running through my mind; like the hickie, Gale, what Peeta would say about Gale, and Lyly Trinkletop, not to mention by tomorrow night, I'll be _living_ with Peeta Mellark, won't that be fun.

________________________________________________________

"Wake up my beautiful fake wife." I heard a light chuckle. "Wake up, time to get married." Now the voice was full out laughing. _Married? What?_ My eyes flutter open. Everything is fuzzy and out of focus. I'm so tired Cinna and I worked through the night. Slowly the color balances out into something recognizable. But I didn't understand. Peeta, was standing there in the door way watching me.

"Time to wake up Katniss." He smiled at me. God Portia is really talented. Peeta looked stunning. He was wearing a tuxedo lined with a black trimming which blurred at the cuffs of his sleeves and pants. Even with such a simple pattern Peeta was shining like diamonds and would turn every girls head at the ceremony today. I slipped my eyes closed again. I still needed to wake up, that or something must be wrong with my head.

"Come on, no more time for sleeping. Time to reveal our costumes to Effie and Haymitch, they've been waiting all night. Slowly I opened my eyes and rose from the chair I feel the soft curls Cinna set last night tumble down my shoulders. I tried my hardest not to look at Peeta. "Milady" he said with extending his elbow for me to hold. I chuckled, but took his arm anyway. We exited the bedroom, and walked to the front of the bakery to where Effie and Haymitch were.

Effie gasped. "As usual you clean up nicely. I wouldn't expect less from the capitol." said Haymitch while Effie was in her stupor.

"Radiant, absolutely radiant. It's a beautiful mess. Cinna you're amazing." I turned my head and Cinna and Portia was standing a corner of the room.

"We tried to go with the wedding look, but Cinna insisted on keeping the girl who was on fire peofile so this is what the compromise came to. I finally looked at what I was wearing and what Peeta was wearing together, besides the fact that we were matching, it's true that we looked like we were ready to get married. My eyes widened and I was ready to fly into a panic. Was this what the capitol was planning? Peeta grabbed my arm before I could move.

"Relax, we're not getting married. The capitol planned the parade and ceremony like a big mock wedding though. I think they're trying to give us some ideas." He winked at me and let me go.

"Hopefully this will make the rest of the capitol see that you two are really serious and decide to leave you alone and have your love life in peace." Cinna was looking at me when he said this and I know he wasn't talking about me and Peeta he was talking about me and Gale.

"Speaking of which." Haymitch walked over to me and rubbed off a fair amount of powder and glitter from the skin at the base of my neck. "I told you to make that visible." Oh, I completely forgot about the hickie.

"Now that we all approve, time to get started shall we?" Effie chased me and Peeta out of the bakery, where a car was waiting for us. And it took us to the edge of the seam in minutes. There we saw our float. It was beautiful, but I didn't know how it would move throughout the whole district. It was a white gazebo streamed with lace, ribbons and lets' not forget the bright colored flowers.

The sun was rising high in the sky. It was about 11:30 the parade will start at 12:00 sharp, ending in victor's village, what is to be our new hometown. There would be a big speech from the mayor and lots of gifts and presents. Then, if we're lucky it would be all over.

Quarter to twelve we go on the float. Peeta and I were face to face and I can't even look at his face. I'm looking at his _wedding_ tux. What was this they were trying to pull? Before I know it I'm muttering aloud to myself. "This can't be the only option."

"Would it be _that_ bad?" Peeta breaks my train of thought, and for a minute I have to wonder what he's talking about. And I still don't get it. "Would it be _that_ bad _if _you have to marry me?" He heard. _Of course he heard Katniss you're standing so close to him. In fact if you looked up you would probably be kissing him right_ now. "Is it something you would never be able to live with? Why Katniss? Because you can't be with your boyfriend or you just can't stand me?" He wasn't smirking this time. And this time I didn't have a smart come back. I honestly didn't have an answer, I didn't know why. I just knew this was bad.

"No good … Katniss turn around, we need the hickie visible. Katniss!" I heard Haymitch speaking, but it was only a blur. "Damn it, the float's going to start to move soon. Katniss! Peeta turn her around!"

The float started to move and Peeta quickly yanked my shoulders and turned me around.

"Better. And remember you guys are madly in love, way past intimate. Act like it!" I don't move. "God Katniss you do have to do _something_. Peeta can you defrost her?"

Peeta embraces my waist from behind me, positioning his head in the nape of my neck. He ran his lips slowly down my neck. Sending shivers down my spine. Slowly again he ran his lips up my neck, this time his lips were moist, he must have licked his lips. But I wouldn't know, I wasn't looking at him. "Come on Katniss, at least pretend that you love me, we can discuss the details of why I would make a horrible husband later." He whispered in my ear. "Or…" he whispered even softer, I had to struggle to hear him over the music. "I could give you another hickie, one right next to Gale's. What do you think?" His arms tightened around my waist. Was he kidding? His lips move slowly down to the base of my neck and he found a spot close to the collar of my neck and he started kissing it.

"Don't!" I whisper.

"Then play along. Remember we're i_ntimate_ lovers now."

"Intimate?" I break from his hold around my waist and turn to face him. I slip my arms around his neck giving him what I would think as an intimate hug. Just so I could discreetly whisper in his ear. "I thought Haymitch said I was only capable of being rude and hostile."

"Then let's try to prove him wrong." It was corny, really corny, but I wasn't in a position where I could roll my eyes right now. So I laughed instead. I figured it would make us look like a lovey dovey couple talking about something cute.

"You can _try_ all you want _sweetheart._" Now he's laughing too. We're rolling out of the Seam (assuming this thing has wheels) on the main road and about to enter town soon.

"Remember you gave me permission." He gently grabs my face and starts kissing me. It's a sweet kiss, a normal kiss, a Peeta kiss, I mean what can I expect from something that wasn't real. We enter town kissing and the remaining reporters are hooting and tooting their heads off. Once we're in the square the platform we're standing on starts rotating. Everyone watching starts ooo-ing and ahh-ing. Except Peeta and me of course, the shock has us clutching each other for dear life from fear of falling. But soon we get the rhythm and start to loosen up.

Peeta turns me around and holds me from behind in our original position that Haymitch sent us off in. his hold just tight enough to let me know he's terrified. Reporters take this as a photo op. and take dozens of pictures. I start to think maybe no one would notice. Then Cinna decided to help them out. "_What _is _that???_ That was _Not t_here before!!!" he doesn't even point. After a second of searching all the reporters catch it immediately and take dozens of more pictures. The word hickie is murmured a few times in the crowd and now I know they all see it. I feel myself blushing deep deep red. Then I see Gale's eyes and the satisfying grin on his face. And I'm so So mad at him.

"Katniss" Peeta said in my ear. He didn't need to whisper, with the music and all the side comments, no one would care what we were saying. "You look very hostile right now." That's because I was, but I couldn't jump off the float and hit Gale while I'm being featured now can I?

I turn around and face Peeta, and pull Peeta's face to mine. I don't give him a little kiss I gave him good long kiss. Without hesitation Peeta is kissing me back with the same intensity, this was a kiss that could even give Gale a run for his money. "Wow" was all he said when I finally released him.

By this time we made two trips around the square and were heading to victor's village. We filled this time waving to people we hardly ever saw anymore because the capitol has taken over our lives. And admiring all the bright colorful decorations the capitol set up for us. But we never unlaced our fingers though, it would look too…distant, for such an intimate couple. I felt like such an outsider, I saw people from the hob that I haven't even talked to since I came back. I hope they understood, I was just trying to keep us and them alive, that's all.

We reached the gates of Victor's Village and the float stopped. We came off the float and followed what we assumed was a trail made from flower blossoms. Till we found a house with the mayor standing in front of it. We could only assume this was our new house. The mayor christened our house, said a few words in a lot of time, and gave us the keys. Peeta carried me over the threshold in honor of our fake wedding. We waved, blew kisses, and thanked repeatedly all those who followed us to our house all the way from the square. We closed the door. And we were finally off camera. We both immediately relaxed. They were all gone, finally. Then I turned around and saw what Peeta was staring at. He was not staring at the big beautiful furnished living room. But the lady sprawled out comfortably on the couch.

"Hi! I'm Lyly Trinkletop!"

**AN: Well there's chapter eight!!! I really hope you guys liked it!!!! Please tell me what you think!!! I'm personally not confident in this chapter idk y. if I had to describe it would be long: but u guys said make it longer. And it would be cheesy. But I couldn't help that one, that's just how it formed in my head and no matter how I typed it that's how it came out. I would really love some constructive criticism. Umm anyway please tell me what you think and review it would mean the world to me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews from chapter 7. It has gotten the most reviews yet! I'm so happy!!!**

**P.S sorry it took so long, it feels like it's been on my computer for forever, but I had to put in the details right? And I really wanted to end it when Lyly Trinkletop came in. plus school prevents me from writing as much as I would like.**

**Anyway till the next chapter**

**-Celeste **


	9. Too Far

**HUNGER GAMES – MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER NINE: TOO FAR

DISCLAIMER: Read the first friggin' chapter of Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins. THE FIRST CHAPTER! Its soooooo good your jaw will fly off!!! Read that and you'll know mines doesn't compare at all, and I'm not Suzanne Collins this is not the hunger games, and this is definitely not catching fire!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hi! I'm Lyly Trinkletop! Hi! I'm Lyly Trinkletop! Hi! I'm Lyly Trinkletop! Hi! I'm Lyly Trinkletop! Hi! I'm Lyly Trinkletop! HI I'M LYLY TRINKLETOP! _I'm starting to feel dizzy as those four words keep haunting me. _What is going on? She was suppose to come today? How come no one told us? What was she doing inside our house? What– what- _

___________________________________

My eyes flicker open and all I see is a flash. I close them again.

"Ah! She's awake, told you she'd be fine." I hear a capital voice, but one I don't recognize, not to mention it's extremely high pitched, almost like a child. "Ugh! Wake up Katniss!" she sounds irritated. _Who is she?_ I think and almost immediately I remember; _Lyly Trinkltop._ My eyes open again. As things pull into focus I see a weird disarray of colors till I finally understand what's in front of me. A capitol-ite. Her hair glairing against my eyes is this metallic light lavender, her skin white as eggshell, and her eyes metallic silver. And to my right was Peeta. I'm lying on the couch that I last remember Lyly Trinkletop comfortably on.

I looked at Peeta. He gave me a very worried look. I don't think he knew what do either. The atmosphere was very stiff, it's as if we're already caught.

"Are you alright?" Lyly Trinkletop asked. Obviously she didn't feel the tension. I sat up not making a sound. _It's rude not to answer_, I heard Effie's voice nagging me, but truly I didn't care.

She started to pout her face in the same angry way Effie does when she's aggravated with me. I'm guessing she wants me to say something. What am I suppose to tell her? I have half a mind to tell her get out, and I have half a mind to just tell her the whole truth about me and Peeta so all this pretending can stop.

"Katniss are you okay?" this time Its Peeta who's asking and he looks less worried at the moment and genuinely concerned. I smile, hoping that it would look like a sweet smile you give someone who's crazy in love with you. They're all waiting for me to say something… but what do I say? I take a deep breath and-

"Knock knock" now everyone's eyes are on the door. As we're waiting for something to happen it sounds again. "Knock knock" that's when Peeta and I remember that this is our house not some strangers house, and that it's our door and that we have to answer it. We suddenly both quickly shuffle towards the door. While Ms. Trinkletop gracefully pops herself back onto the couch.

We open the door and see Cinna and Portia standing in the doorway. I'm so happy that I see them there. So happy I almost cry. I give Cinna a tight hug, but it's obvious I'm shaking. Cinna gives me a comforting squeeze, he knows that I must be really terrified. And I was, I was terrified of me and Peeta being alone with the person trying to get us killed as rebels against the capitol instead of just two kids trying to stay alive.

Cinna gently pushes me away. It was probably for the best after all, the designers aren't suppose to get close to the tributes they're assigned just make them look good. "You were wonderful Katniss." He said it to fill the whole room. Usually this was something in my ear just for me to know as my own little reward, but with Lyly Trinkletop watching who knows what she might have thought.

"But I must say Peeta wasn't that hickie a little bit too explicit for during the parade?" Cinna was wonderful and I'm glad I could at least have one person from the capital on my side. Cinna gave Peeta a handshake and I gave Portia a hug too even though we weren't that close, but just so me and Cinna's relationship won't look too suspicious.

They come inside and meet Lyly Trinkletop sitting nonchalantly on the couch with all the time in the world. "Lyly right?"

She jumps off the couch to give Cinna a hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Cinna! Your work is absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you. And I can't wait to tell you the same. I hear your doing an article on the couple."

"A novel, and don't worry I'll make sure you get the first copy!"

"Looking forward to it."

Portia quickly introduces herself and then Cinna motions her to take Peeta into one of the back rooms where he can get changed.

"Hmmmmm" Portia and Peeta stop, all looking at Lyly Trinkletop who seemed to be puzzled about something. "Cinna?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't they both change in the same room? I mean it's not like he hasn't seen everything already right?" Such a simple question accompanied by a sweet smile. "I mean why would she need to sleep over at his house if they weren't… you _know._" She started grinning.

"True" Cinna started.

"So let them both change right here." Peeta, Cinna Portia and I, everyone in the room was shocked, except for Lyly Trinkletop of course who was as happy as she could possibly be at her own brilliance.

"But" Cinna protested. "It's just-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. Cinna could cover for us but, but what would refusing her request mean? "She's right." Peeta was staring at me as if I'd gone insane but I didn't care, whatever it took to keep us from getting caught. "I mean it's not like it's anything new, anymore anyway. It's just how they always did it, he changes in one room I change in another."

"But now" her voice was no longer playful. "The circumstances are different, _aren't they?"_ her cold eyes glared at me.

"Of course." It's like I was watching a different person. She was no longer playful and bubbly, she was cruel and venomous.

"Good then. Undress them, _now._

It's quiet. I felt Cinna unzip my dress. The dress slipped down to my ankles and I was in my underwear. I fought the impulse to look down at my body, it would only embarrass me, making me blush. I couldn't blush, not if this was suppose to look normal. My arms trembled as I force my arms to stay at my side instead of wrapping them around my chest for cover_. This is normal Katniss, if your lovers then ofcourse he's have seen this already._ I'm watching Peeta's eyes as Portia finishes stripping him of his clothes. His eyes quickly flicker at the sight of me in my underwear, then he meets my gaze. He's a little red from embarrassment but other than that I think we're doing pretty good, because the worst was over. Then we hear a big sigh.

We all know who it came from, Lyly Trinkletop. And we waited for her to voice her opinion. "Cinna that's _it?"_

"Yup we only want the costumes, not to strip them naked."

"That's no fun. Com'on strip 'em_."_

_ Naked? I'm going to be standing naked in front of Peeta? Gale hasen't even seen me naked yet. Why is she pushing it so far? _

Cinna chuckles lightly. "That's not necessary, we only needed the costumes back that's all."

She scowled menacingly. "Aww Cinna, where's your playful spirit?"

"I'm just doing my job love." Cinna started to bag my beautiful white dress in a black bag.

Her fury and discontent was visible on her face. I'm thankful that I wasn't stripped naked in front of Peeta but, is it really wise to get the person judging us so angry so quickly? My mind was racing as I tried my best to figure out what do but nothing came to mind. I glanced at Peeta and I caught him looking at my chest. My eyes widened. Why was he looking at my chest when I was only wearing a bra! I started going red. This was no time for this! We have to figure out what to do without getting stripped naked and without getting Lyly Trinkletop furious.

His eyes found mines and he shook his head. He took a deep breath. His chest rose and fell once. I got it. I was breathing too quickly making my nerves obvious, if he noticed no doubt Lyly Trinkletop did too. I tried to take deep breaths but it didn't help much I was in a panic.

"Ok well, thanks Cinna." Peeta said loudly. Then he crossed over to me and pulled me into him to kissed me, but it wasn't just a plain kiss. It was a _good _kiss, a _really good_ kiss. I felt Peeta undo my bra. And my eyes widened in shock, I tried to push him away but he held me there tight and my strain wasn't even visible. He turned towards Lyly Trinkletop "If you'll excuse us, I think we can finish undressing ourselves. He wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands slid down my thighs looking for purchase, then lifted me off the ground, my legs wrapped around his waist his hands supporting my thighs. He held me like you would hold a toddler and carried me off into one of the back till we found what was to be _our_ bedroom. "Bye Cinna, Bye Portia, later Lyly." And he shut the door.

He tossed me on the bed and quickly turned around. We were both trembling for a second. Lyly Trinkletop is making everything really drastic. How much longer can we keep this up? Peeta almost saw my-

"Put on some clothes." Was what he said to break me from my thoughts. But really I knew he was thinking the same thing. I scrambled to one of the chest of drawers I pulled open one draw it was all boy's clothes. I look in the other chest, there were girl clothes.

I re-fastened my bra and threw on a T-shirt and cargo pants. "I'm done."

He threw on some pants and a shirt. It's quiet and awkward as we're both sitting on the bed stiffly. I get up to leave and he grabs me by the wrist. "What do you think we're suppose to be _doing_ in here? Because it's definitely not change our clothes."

With this thought I sit back down.

He lets go of my wrist "Sorry" he said "About the bra thing."

I blush a little remembering he got a full view of my chest in that bra. "It's alright, you had to get us out of there somehow. And I mean you didn't look so…"

We stay sitting there for an hour. We each figure an hour is plenty of time to finish … "undressing" and we finally leave the bedroom. We go back in the living room and it's empty. Instantly I can relax, but Peeta takes more precaution and we go through the whole house making sure it's clear of anymore surprise visitors. And it is.

But what we do find out is how big our new house actually was. It had a huge eat in kitchen, a beautifully furnished living room in the front of the house and a small den, two bedrooms and a huge bathroom in the back.

We find ourselves back in the bedroom once we're finally convinced Lyly Trinkletop is not in our house. _Our_ house it's so weird to think of it that way. Me and Peeta living together, me and Peeta sleeping together, Peeta seeing me naked, it's too much. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything Katniss. We just have to be careful, and not get caught. Haymitch is right, a couple kisses aren't gonna cut it. She, she she thinks we're-"

"I got it she thinks we do a lot of things together, but we don't, how are we going to fix it?"

"I don't know Katniss, maybe if this whole thing wasn't fake, and you didn't have another boyfriend we could actually pull this off."

He's right. "But it _is_ fake, and _I d_o have a _real_ boyfriend, and if we want to live we have to pull it off anyway! The question is _how_."

"I don't know."

I get up and look in the mirror. I undo the half braid that's still in my hair from the parade. I pick up a brush they left for me on the dresser and brush my hair open. I pull off the t-shirt and cargo pants and throw on a blue sundress I found in a drawer. I look so different from how I normally would, but I guess that's what I was going for. "I'm going out."

Peeta grabs my wrist as I open the door. "Do you _have _to go see him _now?"_

I'm looking at him and I want to deny everything, but why should I? I'm allowed to like whoever I want, it's not a crime. "Yeah I do. I'm sorry."

Peeta drops my wrist and rolls his eyes at me. "Yeah whatever. I don't need you to be sorry just don't let Lyly Trinkletop catch you screwing your boyfriend. Remember since she's not here that means she's out exploring district twelve."

"I'm not-" I wanted so much to say that I haven't gotten that far with Gale yet, but it really wasn't his business to know what we do and don't do. Plus he has a good reason to be mad, so I really didn't feel to be mad back. "I'm not going to get caught by Lyly Trinkletop after all I'm going to the Seam, the poorest part of district 12 she wouldn't be there."

"Do whatever you want Katniss. I'm gonna get some sleep I'm tired." He turns around and lies on the bed never looking at me again. So I take that as my signal to leave the room, so I quietly exit letting him pretend to sleep all by himself.

The walk to the Seam now is twice as long and takes about 40 minutes. Not to mention that it's still early evening and many people still bustle around the district. I duck my head never making eye contact with anyone hoping no one notices that I'm Katniss Everdeen, but since no one approaches me I assume I did a good job. I arrive at the beginning of the Seam and discreetly make sure I see no sign of our new friend Lyly Trinkletop. Luckily I see no sighting of purple hair so I continue to Gail's house.

Gale opened the door. A look of confusion spread across his face, followed by a look of acceptance, continued with a look of anger finally he finished with vigorously yanking me inside his house and slamming the door. "Katniss…" he hissed. Quickly for a second his anger flees his face replaced with curiosity. "Disguise?" I nod. "I see." Now he's angry again. "Katniss, you did that … kiss on purpose, I know you."

I roll my eyes at his childishness. "Well what do you expect Gale after all he _is_ my _boyfriend_."

This sends Gale fuming even more. "No Katniss _I'm_ your boyfriend! _He's _just the capitol's puppet." I want to laugh at how serious Gale was being over one kiss but I don't, I mean I'm angry too.

"Gale, stop it. Whatever I did, you deserved it! You gave me a hickie! A hickie Gale!" I try to calm myself down a little, I don't want any people to hear that Gale really gave me this hickie. "After I told you I didn't want Peeta to know yet! You had no right!"

"But why are you hiding it from him?"

I shake my head in frustration. "Look Gale, we have much bigger things to worry about, like Lyly Trinkletop. I met her today." Gale's eyes widen. "Anyway, can we get out of here?"

We're in the woods by the lake again. It's the middle of the day, so this time we don't have to climb a tree for protection. It's quiet, because neither of us says anything. Gale's waiting for me to start with the details of my meeting with Lyly Trink. He makes himself comfortable and sits under a tree, still waiting for me to start. But as I think about what happened and try to wonder where to begin I start trembling. I can't believe she's really here and – and everything going to get really complicated.

"Katniss, come here." He's being patient which is one of Gale's new traits that I really love. I cross over to him, admiring his features. Then he pulls me down to sit on his lap. He's holding me tightly, and slowly my shaking subsides. "Why is it so hard for you to tell me something so simple? What did she do to you?"

Gale cares about me, and he's worried about me, I don't know where I find the words, but I do and I tell Gale everything from the exact moment I saw the woman Lyly Trink. when I first stepped into my new house.

By the end of the story Gale's the one that needs calming down. He's furious, causing him to unconsciously tighten his grip on me. I don't know what to say to calm him down. So I just let him process the thoughts I told him, and eventually he starts to behave normally again. "How long is _she _staying?"

"No one knows."

"Well you better find out soon before I kill someone."

"Don't say that, then you're as good as dead too."

"Katniss, he saw you naked."

"He didn't!"

"You were in your underwear."

"But I still had clothes on!"

"He undid your bra."

"… He didn't… see anything."

"How do you know?"

"Look Gale it wasn't my choice, we needed to. Or else… I don't know."

"Look Katniss I'm in love with you! Do you think I'm kidding or something? Is this a joke to you?"

"No."

"Am I wasting my time?"

"Why are you asking me this? Do you think I'm a waste of time?"

"You know that's not it, I'm madly in love with you." He gives me a warm kiss on the cheek. "But … can you tell me what is the difference between me and Peeta?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can I tell _he's_ not the real boyfriend and _I'm_ just the sucker?"

"Because I actually care about you Gale! You're not just somebody the capitol assigned to me, okay?" I lean in and give him a kiss, but he doesn't kiss me back.

"You kiss him the same way. Like you did today on the float."

I can't believe he was being so childish. "That was just to get back at you from the hickie."

"Why do you need to get back at me? Why can't I show him that we're together? How come I'm the _"real"_ boyfriend and I can't give you a hickie? How come you say I'm the _"real" _boyfriend and he's seen you naked?"

"That was under a special circumstance!"

"Does that really matter? Katniss I want something that I know he'll never be able take, _unlike _your hugs and kisses, even if you have to pretend to be his girlfriend, I want something special." Gently Gale presses me into the ground till I'm laying flat on the floor. "Katniss, it's not fair, it feels like I'm losing you to him."

I was dazed I couldn't believe Gale was telling me these things. Was, was I really being unfair to him "Gale, what are you trying to prove? And who are you trying to prove it to? As long as you know we're going out and I know we're going out what more proof do you need? What do you want from me to prove that I choose you? If it will make you happy take whatever you want, I don't care, because it's you.

Gale looked at me for a long time, as if to try and figure out if I was telling the truth or not. "I'm proving it to myself, but I'm also proving it to you and Peeta, and I will do whatever it takes until both of you know that you belong with me.

"Gale I know that already."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me you love me."

"I-"

"Not_ you're important to me_ or,_ I care about you_ but _I love you._"

The words wouldn't come out, even though I wanted them to.

"See. You don't even believe you belong with me."

"I do just-"

"Then just prove it."

Gale slowly kisses down my neck until he finds the boarder of my dress. Gale takes hold of my shoulders and quickly removes the obstacle by pulling the straps down till the dress is no longer covering anything above my waist. He looks at me, I don't say anything so he continues.

One of his hands caresses my breast. I jump at this new experience. Part of me wanted me to protest but it felt so good I just wanted him to keep going. He moves his hand to my other breast, and his mouth replaces the spot where his hand just left soaking my bra. He takes my bra off and continues to violently suck on my hard nipple. It feels so good that I'm trying my best not to scream to loud so the people in district 12 don't hear me, and Gale keeps going. I go crazy as he blows on my hard nipples and I can't take it anymore, finally he gives me mercy and his mouth trails down my torso.

He pulls the dress off my body. I gasp when he reaches his destination, which is my panty. Through the cloth he licks and sucks till I'm soaking wet. Gale pulls aside my underwear and starts fingering me. It's painful as his long fingers keep pushing inside of me, and I'm screaming for real. _Just don't let Lyly Trinkletop catch you screwing your boyfriend._ Why am I remembering what Peeta said now? But, now that I think about it how far_ is_ Gale going? I'm not ready to go so far yet.

I quickly pull away from Gale, and pull the dirty blue sundress to cover my body. "Gale, ummm I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really do love you but- but I'm not ready for this, not now." Gale stays quiet and says nothing. He just watches me as I quickly get dressed and leave.

I head home, and say hi to mom and Prim. They're both happy to see me and Prim couldn't help telling me a hundred times how beautiful I looked at the parade. I wash up and put on some clean shorts and a t-shirt. Things quiet down and we all fall asleep. Mom doesn't need to ask why I'm here and not at the house with Peeta. I think she knows that me and Gale have a thing going on but she just won't say it. Prm's just happy that I'm sleeping next to her again for another night.

I wake up at five and realize that I have to walk all the way to victor's village while it's still twilight. I quickly get out of bed and briskly walk to my new home to where I was suppose to be sleeping last night. I get to the house about six ten and though the sun is nice and yellow outside I figure it's not so bad since the streets are still empty.

I open the doors to my house once again and I'm staring straight ay Lyly Trinkletop.

"Hmmmm I wonder what you were doing out all night." She smirked at me.

"How- how do you know I was out all night?" I manage to stammer out.

"Was it a secret?"

Yes! Yes it was. "No, umm I was- I spent the night with my mom and little sister."

"Oh okay. Then why did you come back so early? Wouldn't you want to spend the morning with them? It's almost like your sneaking back it."

"Uh I'm not, I- I didn't want Peeta to wake up without me, that's all. Umm, not to be rude, why are you here so early?"

"Oh, oops I think I forgot to tell you guys. I'm going to be staying with you!"

I felt light headed but I was determined not to faint in her presence again. "Oh ok, well I'm just gonna go… you know wake up Peeta." And I started off towards our bedroom.

"Oh Katniss wait!" yesterday when I left I went to go exploring and take some pictures. I'm quite the photographer you know. I thought this one was sooooo cute! She hands me the photo. My eyes widen as I realize what it's a picture of. It's a picture of me and Gale in the forest yesterday. With the dirty blue dress pulled down to my waist and Gale sucking on my… I felt like I was going to throw up. I was definitely caught now. "A shame I didn't get to see their faces though. Oh well. Anyway you can keep that one Katniss I have a few shots. Later. And with that she skipped into the guest room, which is coincidently right next to ours.

**Well that's chapter nine!!!!! Tell me what you think. Okay all you Peeta fans out there who want to kill me, I'm sorry. But I personally think this chapter was not a Peeta nor Gale chapter it was more of a capitol chapter to me. **

**Okay so pllllleeeeaaassseeee tell me what you think. I personally thought this chapter was crap, that's why it took so long to finish that and school. Tell me if you think I'm ruining the story or what.**

**Kay did you read the disclaimer this chapter? If you didn't, read it now. Kay I want to know how many people will actually keep reading this story after they get their copy of Suzanne Collins book catching fire. And if I should continue writing this story.**

**I also want to know, which chapter was your favorite so far!**

**And last but not least thank you for all the comments from chapter 8! I got 14 comments for one chapter alone I felt so happy!!!! Please continue to review my work everybody it means so much to me!!!!**

**-Anyways till next chapter, **

**Celeste**


	10. Side Story 1: Arriving

**SIDE STORY ONE: ARRIVING**

I arrived in District 12 a week ago. I was staying in Katniss and Peeta's new house until they were to move in. Of course no one knew I was here. It would ruin the fun. I was here mainly to make the new house that we would all be sharing more comfortable, installing cameras, recorders, and a few lovely traps that I've always found particularly effective. That however didn't take too long, and I was stuck bored in this unsanitary District. Not to mention research was far more boring yet.

Katniss Everdeen, a dirty little girl from district 12 who has a mother and a sister. She's a vile girl that's spends all her days hunting. I grimace, _such a savage sport she must not enjoy it, otherwise she would truly be a barbarian, she must do it to spite the capitol. _Such a girl who only causes so much trouble, what she needed was to be lashed a hundred times, that would teach her, but anyways that's what I'm here for.

And the boy Peeta Mellark, he grew up in a good family I guess for such a disgusting place, can cook, wrestles in his free time had some sense of manners, and for reasons unknown upon the earth he sincerely loves the Neanderthal trouble maker of a girl. Today however my boredom would cease as I would finally meet my new victims, I was as delighted as a child on Christmas morning. This job was going to be fun. My "name" for this job would be "Lyly TrinkleTop"

I heard the mayor start his long winded speech and I knew my toys were so close and so far. I was in for quite a wait and I decided to make myself comfortable as I sprawled myself out on the couch as I waited for my soon to be roommates to make their grand entrance. When the door finally closed behind them they immediately let out a sigh of relief and separated from each other dropping their laced fingers and their fake mask of 'the-star-crossed-lovers'. Then he saw me, he fixed his hazel eyes on me. His whole body froze in fear. How cute. "Hi I'm Lyly Trinkletop!" oops Katniss looked like she was going to be sick. Then she went and fainted. Really if she thought this was scary then she had no idea what I had in store for her to come.

Peeta's eyes were still fixed on me. I smirked at him, "shouldn't you be looking after her instead of staring at me?"

"Oh yeah!" his eyes flooded with relief and concern as he tended to Katniss. He lifted her onto the couch and fawned over her until she opened her eyes. He really was cute. Once we have established that she was okay, there was an awkward silence. I loved this silence, the tension was so high you could hear your skin crawling. They had the look of fright in their eyes. Was I that scary? I wondered. After all I did alter my intimidating blazing red eyes and lava colored hair specifically for this job. But so far the silver metallic eyes and lilac hair seemed to have an effect that I considered just as good.

"Knock Knock" most likely this was Cinna and Portia coming to ruin my entertainment. I watch them clumsily stumble to the door and to no one's surprise Cinna and Portia are standing in their doorway. Hugs and small talk were exchanged, but Cinna made sure he said "But Peeta wasn't that hickie a little explicit for the parade?" loud enough so I could hear every word. Cinna was a boldfaced liar, and he most certainly wasn't fooling me. I had already known exactly when and where Gale gave her that hickie. A shame though, that Cinna couldn't stay loyal to the capitol. I would rather miss his designs after I have him penalized. I watched the traitor approach me. "Lyly right?"

I jumped up and gave him a very friendly greeting. There was more small talk about my so called "Book." And Cinna's beautiful designs. Small talk with brainless capitol-ites was a tedious part of the job, but I loved the innocence of my job, the innocence and the carefree ness of my character couldn't be denied by anyone. Especially when I ask a dangerous question so simply. "Cinna… why can't they both change in the same room? I mean it's not like they haven't seen everything already right?" there was no way I would lose. "Strip 'em" I watch Katniss look like she would go into a panic, and Peeta shifted his weight around uncomfortably. Uncertain of what would come next Cinna and Portia cautiously undressed Katniss and Peeta. Katniss flushed pink all over and her whole body clenched up as she strived to keep from concealing herself. Peeta looked uncomfortable but he was greedily taking in every inch of Katniss's naked skin. It was obvious that they hadn't done this before. I looked over Katniss and Peeta in all their discomfort, not bad for my first day arriving I thought to myself, but it wasn't enough. "Cinna that's _it?" _I asked slyly.

"Yup we only want the costumes, not to strip them naked."

"That's no fun. Com'on strip 'em Naked_."_

"That's not necessary, we only needed the costumes back that's all." He chucked happily, but he was defying me. He was protecting her. And he was standing in my way. I had no more time for this.

For a second I dropped my playful and lighthearted ruse, and I had him look into the metallic ice that was my eyes, the vast pool of silver that would drown him, it would kill him, if he decided to challenge me. I know he saw it, he saw my promise of death. "Aw Cinna, where's your playful spirit?"

"I'm just doing my job love." was his reply. Alright Cinna, you've been warned, and you will be killed. They started bagging up the last beautiful costumes they would ever design.

"Okay well thanks Cinna!" Peeta said very loudly to draw my attention back to them. He crossed over to her and gave her a kiss that even made _me_ jealous of the detestable girl. He hastily ran his fingers up and down her arms greedily feeling her skin. He hungrily explored her bare back until he came across an object in his way, with slight irritation he removed the obstacle quickly. Forcefully he overpowered her and her struggle proved to be without success. Lustfully he ran his hands up and down her thighs. "If you'll excuse us, I think we can finish undressing ourselves." then as suddenly as this immodest scene started it abruptly ended as he picked her up and carried her off towards the bedroom. Such a steamy encounter had me disoriented and all I heard Peeta say was "… Later Lyly" and slam their bedroom door. Portia and Cinna Immediately left so I no longer had the pleasure of telling them how exactly I was going to repay them for their defiance.

Still animated, I swiftly head to the guest room, right next to theirs. Sadly I heard nothing, no harsh jagged breathing, no cries, and no bed springs. This however was to be expected, after all he wouldn't force himself onto her, and she nearly despises him. _Touché Peeta Mellark, looks like you have enough desire for the both of you. Let's see how long you can keep that up._ I decided to leave the house for a bit. She will most definitely go to Gale after all of this and I needed to make a few special preparations.

I smile as the scene between Katniss and Gale unfolded before me. I giggle softly at Gale's selfishness, as he demands that he has more of Katniss's body than Peeta has had. Lazily I relax without worry, perched high above in a thicket of trees, they would never know I was here especially with Gale being so loud. _Hmm looks like things are starting to get interesting_. They had stopped talking now, Gale had decided it was time to take action as he locked Katniss's hands to the dirt and claimed her body by force. _Well force or not it is still a beautiful picture_, I'm sure Katniss would love to see it, and I snapped my master shot. What a shame she eventually ran off to her mother's and sister's house in the end leaving poor Gale hurt in the forest licking his wounds. As she settled in to sleep with her sister for the night, I returned home to a lonely Peeta.

I opened the door without knocking or voicing my presence. _What I was doing here, watching him,_ I really didn't know, but I do know I was here to get under their skin, and I will invade every personal boundary necessary to do that. I watch as he restlessly tries to sleep. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable as I start to take notice of my heartbeat. I tell myself this was just because I wasn't use to seeing half naked men lying down so lasciviously. It made me want to get closer to him, it made me want him more. _You should go_, I think. _Stop being weak_! I scold myself and I walk up to him. I run my index finger down the center of his toned muscular chest. He stirs, my breathing starts to accelerate, I stop the action_. (__**What are you doing? This isn't part of your mission! Do something or leave!**__ ) _My inner voice was right, but do what? When he spoke. "Katniss?" his eyes were close and he was just about to get up.

I got an idea. I knew what I was going to do. I put my hand on his cheek, and my lips to his ear. "Guess again" I said seductively. I heard the rhythm his heart skip a beat. His eyes snapped open as if he was trying to escape a nightmare, I let what was happening register in his head, as he struggles to regain his memories on how to breathe. This glorious dynamic response was miraculous yet it only took place during the span of a minute. _Too bad it didn't last longer, it truly was a sightseeing him frightened like that. _

He slaps my hand away from his cheek. "What are you doing here?" he says quietly though his voice was rumbling with anger.

_He dared be angry at me… how interesting_. "Just watching" I say. "By the way," I glance over the other side of the bed which I already knew was empty. "Where's your wife?"

"Out" he gruffled, not looking me in the eyes.

"Where?" I teased. I wonder if he knew.

"Can you leave?" he asks me directly, with a firmness that could only be supported by hate.

I chuckled at myself. I was irritating him. "Why?" I ask, moving closer.

"If Katniss comes in I don't want her to get the wrong idea. That's all." He covered

"Oh really? "Why would she care? I mean isn't she already cheating on you?"

He glared at me, not trying to conceal anything he glared at me with full detest. _Hehe looks like I've hit a nerve._ "You know where the door is please let yourself out." He said sharply and he cocooned himself into the covers.

_So he does know._ "Whatever you say Peeta dear." And I let myself out. I sit on the couch and wait for Katniss to enter red-handed. While my own palm is trembling where Peeta slapped it. _Heh he's gutsy, alright. He's gonna pay_ I think. _But he's also really strong, and being used by that medusa looking thing_. Sitting there waiting for daybreak I start to wonder if he had done anything wrong to oppose the capitol in the first place. Maybe he was innocent, maybe it was all Katniss's fault. Maybe she's the only one that needs to be badly harmed. Maybe…

**SIDESTORY 1 END**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OKAY? IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME, SO READERS DO U LIKE THE IDEA OF THE SIDE STORY THING WHERE WE GET TO SEE A LITTLE BIT FROM Lyly's point of view? Hmm? I just want to show you guys what happened when Katniss is away with Gale and Peeta is left alone with Lyly. Hehehe**

**Loves Celeste**


	11. Nightmares

**HUNGER GAMES- MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER TEN: NIGHTMARES 

DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I did not write the hunger games. These are not my characters. The setting of district twelve is not my creation. But these are my ideas, and original thoughts that I create out of my own imagination. This is not a story that is a best seller and makes a lot of money or is read by millions of people, but it is my story line that I created with all my heart that I made for people to read and love on fan fiction, And I hope you guys love reading it as much as I love writing it.

-Celeste

"Peeta … darling, it's time to wake up." What was I going to do? Lyly knows, of course she does, damn it we're in trouble. I blew the whole thing and she just got here. And how am I going to tell Peeta with Lyly next door! "Sweetie pie… Wake up now." Ugh geez why isn't he waking up. "Honey…. Up Now!" this time I give him a nice punch on his arm, at least I know he'll feel that.

Peeta eyes are still closed and I'm getting so frustrated, then he smirks at me. "Why wake up when I can hear you call me sweet names in my sleep all day?" I go to punch him again, but his hand catches my wrist. His eyes are open now. "Enough okay, I'm up. So what's with the adorable wakeup call this morning?"

"I – I – I just thought we should make breakfast together. You know…" _She knows, she knows, she knows!_ That's the only thing that seems to be on my mind _and I can't tell him_. I'm scared, I hate all this lying, I was never good at it. Now Lyly knows what me and Gale did last night, I'm so terrified, and I can't even tell Peeta so he can fix it.

"Katniss… you're shaking." I am? I didn't even realize. Peeta takes my hand in his to show me the difference. Then he raises my hand to his lips and kisses it; like you would kiss a child's boo boo, you know it does nothing, but magically it helps. He turns my hand over and kisses the inside of my palm.

"Sorry I can't help it… the shaking thing, I mean." I go to pull my hand away from his, but he won't let me. He holds onto my hand firmly, keeping it in his.

"Cold?"

"Freezing" I try to smile but it's my worst attempt yet. "Now let me go."

"No. I don't want to, not when you're like this."

"I'm-

"You're not fine, you're tired, right? Katniss it's_ okay _to rest, _it's okay._"

He was right. I wasn't fine, I was miserable, ever since this whole thing started. And I was exhausted. Was it really okay to rest a little? It felt as if I even tried resting my whole body would collapse, then it did. The thing is, I never remember falling. I just remember Peeta catching me.

He caught me and then he held me, and even though I wasn't falling anymore Peeta still held me, his arms wrapping around my waist as if to protect me from slipping off the bed. And I didn't fight, I just stayed there and enjoyed how it felt, when my body didn't have to do anything, I didn't have to lie or pretend or be happy, I could just be tired, because Peeta was holding me. His skin… his skin is so warm, maybe it's because he was just covered down by a blanket. "It's okay katniss, relax." _Its okay,_ I haven't heard those words in so long, probably since back when my dad was still alive.

I didn't want to get to comfortable with Peeta, to get to comfortable with someone that wasn't mine. But my feeble attempt to break away from him didn't work, he only held me closer, this time lacing his fingers between mine. "Peeta…" I tried again.

"Stay Katniss, it's alright for you to, no one's making you move." I didn't fight it anymore, we didn't talk anymore, we just stayed like that forever, and even that didn't seem like enough. I was dozing off into sleep when we heard a knock on our door, and both of us seem to jump a little. As if we were caught doing something we weren't suppose to do.

We heard it again. "Come on out love birds! You can't hide from me forever!" Of course it was Lyly Trinkletop.

"Wish we could." Peeta whispered into my ear."

"Are you asleep in there?" more repeated knocking.

"But we can't" I sigh, and I break away from his arms.

"Should I come in there?" Lyly Pressed.

It was Peeta that answered her. "We're coming right out, let us just put on some clothes first!"

Peeta went to go look for a shirt and I went to go grab a long sleeved shirt to replace the warmth of Peeta's skin, when I notices that Peeta was only wearing boxers. I tried to focus on getting a warmer shirt and pretended not notice, when Lyly walked in.

"Sorry, I got curious." She said as if walking into our bedroom was no big deal, which it probably wasn't, she was from the capitol and we were just some kids from the dirtiest district, district 12. Snap, snap, snap went her camera as she openly took pictures of this awkward situation without saying a word. I blushed a bit, Peeta tried to cover up a bit, but even so the pictures would still look embarrassing. Peeta in his boxers trying to put on a shirt, me rummaging through my drawers as if I just got dressed myself. But, _this is good _I think. The blushing, the hiding, the innocence of having an intimate moment, this is good, maybe it won't make that picture of me and Gale look _so_ bad.

Peeta and I finished dressing and we bravely ventured into the kitchen, where the wonderful Lyly Trinkletop was surprisingly _not_ waiting for us. _I wonder where she went._

"So what do you want to make for breakfast?" Peeta asked me with a smile that I couldn't tell was real or fake, but then again I could never tell with Peeta he was always so good at acting.

"Uh- …ummmm whatever you want to make, cuz um, I can't cook."

He didn't laugh or yell, he just looked a bit confused. "You can't cook?" denial, one option I didn't think about, I just thought he'd believe me right away, but then again a girl who can't cook is pretty strange. "But you cooked during the games."

"heh" I'm laughing, because it's a shame such a sad excuse of survival could be considered cooking. "Peeta cooking implies that it tastes good and it is enjoyed, in the games all I did was heat up meat so that it wasn't poisonous to our bodies. In the games where they put children to fight each other to the death you have to be able to do _something_ to survive, or else you're at the mercy of those barbarians." I didn't mean to say all that but I was having a flashback; of all the blood, the mercilessness of the career tributes, all the death, especially the death of the weak and the small, like Rue. It wasn't fair, it was madness, People from the capitol are sick.

"I understand." Peeta said, breaking me out of my trance, "Scary isn't it? When you think back on it all, I understand."

"So Katniss," I jumped, as I saw the terrifying Lyly Trinkletop sitting at the kitchen table, which was empty only a few seconds before. _When did she get there? _"Sorry to interrupt but it seems like you absolutely _hate _the idea of the games. And if I heard right, you used the word _barbarians_, do you think the gamemakers are savages or something? You almost sounded _angry,_ did you not _want _to be in the games? Isn't the games a _privilege_?"

"No…" I can't think, I can't breathe, where did she come from? How did she hear all of that? What- what am I going to say? "No… that's not what I meant. I just- I never… I never wanted to participate in the games because I didn't like the spotlight, I was fine with just being an average person, helping my mom and sister you know, I never wanted all this." At least what I said was mostly true. I did miss my mom and my sister, and hunting, and all my friends at the hob, all that stuff, I'll trade back this house and all my money for my regular life back, and to have never experienced what I did in the games.

"Hmmm interesting answer, what about you Peeta how do you feel about the games?"

"uhhh" Peeta fidgeted a little, I wonder if that's how he always thinks of good lies to tell. "uhhh I kinda feel the same way I'm not really anyone special to be considered a _winner_ you know, I just wanna be with her." Peeta blushed a little and tried to shrug it off. Peeta really is a genius Haymitch was right he does have that likeability, and the quirky bashful thing really does work for him.

"Awww how cute! You guys really are adorable together! I'm so glad I caught all of that." Lyly takes out a small silver rectangle with buttons on it. She chuckles "writers need recorders right? Oh hey you guys won't mind if I stick a couple of recording devices around the house right? After all it's all for the best interest of the book!"

I am in total shock how far was this lady planning to go on taking away all our freedom! Luckily Peeta gives her a quick answer so I don't have to. Then he turns to me and asks if I want him to show me how to make some breakfast. I nod, and we turn ourselves to the counter leaving our backs towards Lyly. Secretly I wish I never had to see her ever again.

With our fully stocked fridge ingredients isn't a problem, so he teaches me something simple and delicious, I don't think I ever heard of it before, he told me it was called French toast. We made tons of it, pretending to be a happy couple making breakfast together. Then we sat down and ate about six slices each, we asked Lyly if she wanted any but she just grimaced at it as if it was poison. The food was delicious that I was so surprised that I helped make it, not to mention the honey on top was heavenly. But despite the abundance of food the atmosphere was still very tense with Lyly and her recorder around. After my seventh slice of French toast I got up and filled another plate with many slices of our newly discovered breakfast. Peeta gave me a questioning look. "I'm going to give some to Haymitch okay? Chances are he hasn't eaten breakfast yet." Immediately Peeta understood, I needed to get out of this place, and go to a place where there was no spy equipment and no Lyly Trinkletop.

"Alright see you later then." And with that I was off, I truly didn't feel like being polite and excusing myself with Lyly Trinkletop's permission.

Haymitch's house wasn't that far from ours about a two minute walk. When I reached I knocked on his door a few times, no answer. I knocked again, harder this time, still no answer. He was probably passed out drunk somewhere inside, so I let myself in. His house smelled like liquor and vomit, I hated coming here."Haymitch!" I called loudly, hoping to wake him up, he didn't answer, so I put the French toast down on the table, and went about my search for my mentor. I eventually found him knocked out on the floor in his den. "Haymitch!" I called, nothing. I shaked him, and he still didn't wake. I gave up after about ten minutes. Looks like I would just have to wait until he got hungry…. Hungry, that was it. Haymitch didn't eat much so maybe the food would wake him up.

I went back to where I left the plate of French toast. Then I tried to find the microwave in between all the alcohol bottles, when I did I heated up the French toast so hot it was smelling through the whole house. Then I put the hot plate right on top of his chest. Eventually he woke up and looked confusingly at the plate of food. "I brought over breakfast." That's when he noticed I was there.

"Whaddar you doing ere? S' ouldn't yube enter …taining?"

"Eat. I need you sober, you don't do me any good when you're like this."

"Whad iz it?"

"French toast. Now eat." Haymitch didn't say anything else, just ate the plate of food, like he hasn't eaten in months, which he probably hasn't. I don't know why he thinks he can survive on spirits alone.

When Haymitch was done he looked at me and said "you made it?"

"Peeta helped, gotta problem with it?"

"It ain't half bad, thanks doll face."

"No problem, now I need your help."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What'd you do? Bit 'er?"

I sucked my teeth at him, "I'm not that stupid."

"Well you must've done something stupid to be coming to me."

"I…" I pulled out the picture from my pocket. "I didn't think she'd catch me."

Hours, Haymitch spent hours staring at that picture, having me tell him what happened over and over again. What time I left the house to see Gale, how far Gale and I went, if anyone saw me with him, if I ever spent the night at his house, where I slept that night, if anyone knows about our relationship, the exact words Lyly told me when she gave me the picture, everything.

I repeated the answers countless times, as many times he needed to hear it, we didn't go all the way, no one knows about our relationship we kept it secret, I never spent the night at his house or him at mine, we only ever met in the forest, I slept back at my old house last night, over and over again I repeated the answers, he probably doubted my honesty but I wouldn't lie, not when I needed his help.

When Haymitch finally spoke, it was not words I wanted to hear. "You blew it. For all of us. She know's it's you, she wouldn't have given it to you if she didn't. Most of all anyone knows that's you, your looking right at the camera! Jesus katniss I told you to be careful! Now who knows what."

"I didn't know she was this good."

"Katniss what did you expect another ditz like Effie?" I didn't want to admit that's what I had been hoping for. "Katniss the capitol isn't the stupid idiots we met that dolled you up, the capitol… is much stronger than that, and now you've blew all our chances of winning!"

This was the last thing I thought he's say, this was the last thing I wanted him to say, I didn't think that Haymitch would give up on me so easily. So I begged. "Haymitch please there has to be something! We can't give up yet she just got here!"

"That's why I told you to be careful didn't I!"

"I'm sorry, but there has to be something…" Haymitch shakes his head in defeat. "Come on Haymitch think! What was the point of bringing us home if you're just going to let the capitol kill us anyway?"

Haymitch rubbed his face with his hands, it almost looked like he was trying to wake up again, wake up to a new morning, to a new morning where I wasn't in his house putting his life on the line. "It's no use Katniss" I tried to interrupt him but he just kept on speaking over me. "… But if you really want to keep trying, or at least keep acting till the end, there might be a chance. Looks like she's giving you some leeway since she said she can't make out the faces."

Thank god, I'm so happy Haymitch didn't give up on me and Peeta yet. "But you have to do exactly as I say!" I nodded agreeing right away. I stayed silent waiting for him to tell me what he wanted me to do. Haymitch seemed to hesitate a little, but when he finally spoke it was to say "You need to give up that boy Gale."

I… I didn't expect him to say that, at all. I started to crumple, I felt like I was falling apart, I couldn't think, all I wanted to do was yell and scream at the top of my lungs, I couldn't give up Gale, he was the only thing I had that was truly mine.

Before I could protest Haymitch covered my mouth with his palm to stop the hostility. "You said you would do anything, stop protesting. It's the only way, if you ever meet him again you know: Lyly would know, you can't hide from her. You have to give him up Katniss, it's the only way we can still try to win."

He was right, I knew he was. And I couldn't even yell, because I agreed to listen, all my anger felt like it was going to welt up and overflow in tears. "One, give me one more time to meet Gale. I have to tell him why."

"Katniss, no."

"I have to" before he tried to talk me out of it I ran for the door, I would tell him right now.

As soon as I reached the front door Haymitch called after me. "Katniss don't tell Peeta, about any of this." I nodded, that much I could understand. Then I left to go and look for Gale.

I didn't stop back home, there was no point, I went just as I was, in my shirt and cargo pants. I just needed to see Gale now. Gale wasn't home so that meant there was only one other place he could be, the woods. And that's where I went. I slipped under that hole in the fence without caring who saw me. If I was going to give up Gale till Lyly left then I didn't care who saw me meeting him now, since it was going to be the last time in a long time. Most likely Lyly would think we were breaking up, hopefully.

"Gale!" It's been an hour searching through the thicket of trees. Is it possible that he isn't here? But where else could he be? He would never be in the mines. "Gale!" No he had to be here, maybe he's in new territory. But we would always cover new areas together, how much more territory could he cover without me? "Gale!" if I don't tell him now then I never will, the only thing that's pushing me to do this is Haymitch's little pep talk; _you need to give up that boy Gale._ It still hurt thinking about it. How was I suppose to give up someone that I've known most of my life? "Gale!" I called again. No answer, not even a sound other than the ones made by scurrying animals. "Gale I never want to see you again!" the words burned my throat as if they had been set on fire. How was I suppose to say it again if I couldn't even say it once when he wasn't here?

"You're lying Katniss." I looked up to follow the sound of the familiar voice and there was Gale looking down at me from the branches of a towering tree. "first off all you were never good at lying, second of all, no matter how good you get I always know when you're lying."

"I'm not." I say. "I never want to see you again, leave me and Peeta to be happy without you!"

Gale jumped down from the tree and started walking towards me. He whispered in my ear, so that his breath tickled my earlobe. "You, are, lying." Then he started nibbling and sucking on my ear. It made me roll my eyes back into my head on instant. I never knew my ears were so sensitive, or maybe it was just when Gale touched me. He slowly started kissing and sucking on the skin on my neck, then he bit me. But it felt good and the noise I made wasn't a gasp of pain but one of pleasure. Seeing as how he liked the verbal response he kept biting and sucking on my neck, when his hands found its way to my breast. Right now it seemed like every part of me was tender, as he kept biting on my neck as he played and massaged my ample breast he quickly made me forget my argument of 'never wanting to see him again.' Gale pulled off my shirt and I made no attempt to protest as he continued with his tender caresses. He rocked his hands down to my hips, and pulled them towards his. He groaned into my neck making him bite me harder. He groaned into my ear desperately. "Katniss, can I? Please?" as he asked this he gently rubbed the crotch of my pants, pushing me further towards his side. "Please?" he asked again, but this time it wasn't truly a question, this time he was truly teasing me and my incapability to speak at the moment. All he heard were noises of satisfaction on his end so he took that as my answer to continue.

He unbuttons and unzips my pants until he can see my flowered underwear. Then quietly he slips his hand into my underwear and slides his long fingers into me. His teeth continue to nibble and bit my neck, soothing the pain by running his warm tongue over the wound. One of his hands continues to fondle and play with my breast as the other continues to finger me mercilessly. My resistance and unwillingness towards Gale is completely gone as I get closer and closer (to what I'm not entirely sure of, I just know I don't want him to stop). Just then he pulls his fingers out of me and stops playing with my breast, he gives me a final kiss on my neck from where he last bit and steps back. He reaches to unbutton his pants, but before he does he looks and me seriously and asks, "Do you want me to stop?"

_Yes_, was my immediate answer, I'm suppose to be here to break all ties with Gale. As I opened my mouth to answer my body trembled, and my knees started to buckle. I felt the wet fluid in my underwear and the sensation of Gale's fingers inside me came flooding back to me, making my body hot. I wet my lips and when I was able to talk again the word that came out of my mouth wasn't yes, but "No."

And with that 'no' Gale never hesitated, he took his clothes of first, then undressed me after, much more slowly kissing my whole body down, until he got to his destination my _"lips."_ I gasped as he opened them and looked inside staring greedily for a moment before he took action. The cool air hitting my tender moist skin made me tremble. But maybe Gale took that tremble for something else, but never the less that's when he started thoroughly licking his new treat with his moist hot tongue. On and on he goes as I'm shivering and quaking with pleasure as his tongue hits all the right spots, and when he starts sucking on my clit I'm erupting in a new wave of moans. Once again he sticks his fingers into my dripping wet area. He pulls his fingers out and then licks the substance off. "ready?" he asks me, as he prods his length along my entrance, and though his body is eager his eyes are truly asking if I am ready for this.

Being the Gale that I love he make no further advances on me, as he waited for a sign that it really was okay for him to continue. I really do love Gale with my heart, and right now my body was yearning for him. With love and lust I reached up to give a desperate kiss begging him to continue. During this kiss is when I felt a sharp pain that made me yelp in agony and forced me to break the dire kiss I was sharing with Gale. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, as he slowly nimbly kissed my neck. "There was no way around it, since you were a virgin."

Now that he reiterated this thought the fundamentals of sex started flooding back to me, you would feel pain on your first time. This is something I had always known but I just seemed to have forgotten when I was so memorized by what Gale was doing to me.

Gale was breathing heavily down my neck. He managed to stumble out "Does it still hurt?"

I tried to focus on where I felt the pain, and realized that the pain was quickly subsiding and all that was left was the pulsing after effect of a healing wound. "No," I lie, but I don't want him to wait anymore. I know he can barely take it as I watch him struggle to keep his hips from bucking.

"You sure? …" he stifiled a groan. "I wanna wait for you."

Gently I rotated my hips in a circular motion. "I'm sure, keep going." I say, only feeling slight pain.

Unconvinced but unable to wait anymore Gale pulls out as slowly as he can and thrusts back in at a moderately slow pace so I can get use to the sensation. As soon as the pain subsides completely that's when I feel it. I feel him filling me, deeper and deeper, and it feels better than anything I've ever felt before. Now I'm thrusting my hips into him as he plunges into me as we both strive for more, deeper, harder, rougher, faster, anything just more! I'm arching my back and writhing in ecstasy as Gale pulls me closer and closer into him. I'm so close I'm going insane. I wrap my legs around his waist as I try desperately to shorten the distance between his hard dick and my wet pussy "Gale … more… please … more. Oh god… anything… just more! So … so close!" I sat between pants and stifled moans.

Gale slows down our accelerated pace. And he whispers to me. "Not yet Katniss please not yet, hold it for just a little longer." He pulls out of me and I'm whimpering like a baby. He turns me over and pushes me against a tree. Once again he's driving into me, this time from behind. Our pace quickens in no time and Gale is gripping my breast for dear life, I know he's close just like I am. Grunting and groaning, moaning and sweating we try to prolong it as long as we can, but when I can't take it anymore I'm half shouting half moaning Gale's name in pleasure. "Gale! I can't hold it anymore! Please! Oh my… oh my…" I'm unable to finish the phrase.

"Go ahead … I can't hold it anymore either! Jesus katniss … I'm going crazy!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I ram my hips into him one last time with all my might as I explode.

I hear Gale grunting in restraint behind me. "Shit Katniss" quickly Gale pulls out of me shooting white creamy substance everywhere. I can't stand up anymore and I crumble to the floor.

The next thing I know Gale is kissing me awake. "You liar." he tells me. "Comon it's time for you to be heading back, it's getting late." I look up and the sky is deep blue, and stars are starting to peek out. So I get dressed slowly. After… after that how am I suppose to tell Gale that this is the last time I'm allowed to see him? This was going to break both our hearts.

He started to walk me back to the through the forest when I stopped him. I fished out the picture of us that Lyly Trinkletop had snapped, and explained to him what Haymitch had said… and how I wasn't allowed to see him again until she left. Just as I thought Gale just didn't understand. He ranted and raved and said that I was giving him up- the one who deserved me, for Peeta and the capitol. I knew though a part of him understood, and he was just angry. In the end Gale stormed off into another part of the woods and I was left to walk home alone, crying along the way. It truly felt that my heart as breaking.

Months went by …

Months pass by, me and Peeta try to keep up the _lovers_ routine as best as we can. I've never spoken to Gale since that day, and if he pass me ever, he never speaks to me, he never even looks at me, to see Gale at all now hurts. I look horrible there are bags under my eyes from crying every night. Crying wishing I had my old life back, anything I loved back, now I even stay away from mom and Prim, I'm too scared to go near them, I don't want Lyly to try and make their lives miserable too. As time seems to pass slower and slower the lovers routine slowly dies, and all Peeta and I try to do is go out in public together and hold hands, truly I didn't see the point anymore. Lyly finally got what she wanted, I had nothing left, all me and Peeta had was each other and she still wasn't satisfied, because she was still here! The days grew longer, and the nights seemed never ending, not to mention with the crying and the nightmares. Every night it gets worse. Every night I cry myself to sleep, and when I do I only find myself in another nightmare. Every night it varies, only getting worse and worse. One night I'm re-living my dad blowing up in the coal mines over and over again, another night it's not my dad in the coal mines this time but Gale dying in the explosion, and the worst dream yet prim and my mom are running through the woods and the capital's air ship shoots metal rods them killing them instantly on the spot. No matter what the dream every night I wake up screaming. The only comfort I have is the fact that Peeta always wakes up with me to calm me down. He wipes my eyes, and kisses me tenderly on the cheek, and he holds me tight until I stop crying and whispers comforting words until I fall asleep for a few more hours. It was a pattern that Peeta and I had become accustomed to. It was warm, it was comfortable, and as long as he was holding me the nightmares would stay away just a little longer. I wake up at five like I always do but these past few months I don't, partially because I don't want to, I want life to be just as simple as it is with Peeta holding me under warm blankets. So most of the time I sit there until Peeta decides to wake me up.

One night I had a particularly bad nightmare as the capital kills off everyone I love gruesomely. Peeta comforted me and rocked me back to sleep, but in two hours I was away again. Without waking up Peeta I decided to go into the living room. Almost as if she was expecting me I see Lyly Trinkletop watching me as she sits comfortably on our couch. "what's the matter? Can't sleep?" she asked smiling? "God Katniss you look awful, what happened?"

I didn't want to play her games anymore, I lost all my will to fight her. The only thing that would satisfy her would be complete submission, but what else could she want she's already taken everything from me. I get down on my hands and knees. "Lyly how- how much longer." I look down at the floor, I can't even look at her face anymore, she makes me feel sick. "When's your book going to be finished? When are you leaving?"

Roughly she grabs my chin between her thumb and forefinger, pulling my face up to make sure I'm looking at her. And when I finally look her in the eye she says "Katniss you and I both know there's no book. There never was, infact there's already a written book that's ready to be released on my say so. We both know why I'm here. I'm here to make your life a living hell. I'm here to make you wish every morning that you had died in the hunger games. You will regret opposing the capitol every day of your life." She let go of me only to smack me across the face so hard I fall to the ground. "Because of you now the capiitol's in trouble and it's all your fault! And I'm going to make you pay!"

"What are you-"

"Shut up! Go crawl back into bed, you'll see what I mean soon enough."

With that dismissal I escaped back to our bedroom, wrapping Peeta's arms around me hoping that his warmth could take away the nightmare I just saw.

**Well that is chapter ten! I hope you guys liked it! I know it took me forever! Truly I'm sorry I have every excuse in the book, school projects essays plus my school did our school play which I was helping with I know you guys don't wanna hear that, but really I'm sorry I promise it will never EVER take me this long to update again! **

**I have to say thank you for all the reviews for chapter nine! I got 21 reviews! I was soooo surprised, I can't believed so many people liked it.**

**Okay, in my honest opinion I loved this chapter! I tried to mix the peeta ness the gale ness and the capitol ness all into one chapter and I think I did pretty good. (sorry if it dragged on pretty long but I had to give you guys a good long chapter!). but this was the first sex scene I have ever written, so I'm a bit self conscientious so please tell me what you think! Tell me if you like where I'm going, what you think will happen next, what you want to happen next, if you liked the chapter, if you hated the chapter, JUST REVIEW. It would mean the world to me**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**-CELESTE**

**(REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE THE CHAPTER COME OUT FASTER ****)**


	12. Side Story 2: Seduction

**Side story 2: Seduction**

"Peeta … darling, it's time to wake up… Sweetie pie… Wake up now… Honey…. Up Now! ... Why wake up when I can hear you call me sweet names in my sleep all day…"

Picking up their distasteful conversation was too easy through this poor district's crumbling walls and my enhanced hearing. " ... I – I – I just thought we should make breakfast together. You know…" she's just trying to cover up the scandal she had with Gale. _She's just putting on another show for me_ I tell myself calmly. But I never was too good at calming myself down. And Katniss's little stunt started to stir fury in me like never before. Thank god I was here to punish her, nothing would give me more satisfaction. My hands started to roll into tight fists, how I longed to ruin her face permanently. _Mental damage Lilith. You are only here to inflict Mental Damage on her._ _This time_. I bitterly reminded myself. _Focus Lilith, focus_. Anger forced me to close my eyes for a second.

_**(How could you Unit:9x51 you let yourself get distracted from the primary task at hand.) **_That voice in my head was the capital's interface scolding me.

I take a second to breathe. _**(How unreliable do you think I am? After all I am the best. Personal feelings never interfere with my job.)**_

_**(I hope you remember that Unit:9x51) **_in the capitol's eyes I was just merely a number, another spy in a group of hundreds. but I was also the best.

I don't respond instead I go to work and tap into their room visual. With the push of two buttons the video feed from the room next door materializes on the ceiling_**. (I feel it's the most inconspicuous place to hide a spy cam. Don't you?)**_

_**(Just don't let yourself get distracted again Unit:9x51.)**_ Once again I choose not to answer and decided to direct my attention to the screen above me. Peeta was sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed holding katniss in his arms. He held her close, his bare skin covering the parts of her body the sundress left exposed. His arms overlapping hers and head rested in the nape of her neck. They looked so comfortable, so in love so natural. Why? _They're phony it shouldn't look real. But it does!_ I battled with myself.

I got a bad taste in my mouth as a new thought dawned on me. What if they were actually to fall in love with each other? Never! On impulse I shattered the nightstand next to me, then quickly looked back at the screen. Contain yourself Lilith you sound proofed the room remember

_**(Now is not the time to lose your cool. Now is the time for action. Act.) **_the capitol baited me. Right! Act! Once again I made the video screen inconspicuous, grabbed my bag of tricks and headed off to the seam.

Knock Knock. I knocked twice and pushed the door open. "Good morning , little Prim Darling. Hope I'm not intruding." They looked scared stiff and Primy here looked like she was about to start sheading tears. I liked this feeling I inflicted on people.

"How can I help you this morning?" cheeasy smile, Rude question, god I hate poor unmannered people.

"No particular reason I just wanted to ask you some questions about your daughter." They still looked so still, and quiet. "Oh and there are some new rules that I have to inform you about."

"Well please, sit." We all sat around the small table in the kitchen. And they waited quietly to see what new lies would spring out of my mouth.

"Well first off how are you dealing with the absence of Katniss in your household?" Poor Prim she was making it way too easy for me as I could read every emotion on her face. Right now, she was displaying the deepest set of remorse, my favorite kind.

"We miss her but we manage." The mother answered stiffly still on alert.

"Well as you know Katniss and Peeta are getting more and more popular in the capitol. And we were thinking that we might move them out there. How do you feel about this?" they were Playing right into my hands and Prim started to get teary at once, and the mother had an expression of shock on her face. "Would you still be able to manage knowing you would never be able to see her again except maybe on a television screen?"

"Uhh honestly as her mother… I – I wouldn't feel comfortable… with that…" she said carefully.

"Well I would think you feel that way. So here's what I'm proposing. Since you two are so lovely, we could bring you along and you would be able to travel with her keeping the family together. You would blend right in with your lovely features." I should feel guilty, misleading them like this… their whole face are lighting up. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Now the capitol has a whole bunch of bodily standards as you must already know. And we must make sure you measure up to par as we don't want to contaminate our city. No offense. But look at where you live. You do understand don't you?"

"Uh- yes of course." answered in shame.

"Glad you understand. So I will be monitoring your health conditions and bodily functions regurarly alright? But most importantly you must not come in contact with Katniss until I give you the okay alright? Simply because we already know she's clean. You understand don't you" the brat looked like she was about to cry. Wish I could stay to see it but I was running out of time.

"Yes of course Miss…"

"TrinkleTop. Wish I could stay and chat more with the family but I wouldn't like to keep my hospitable host waiting so rudely. So to cut to the chase." I take out two pendants from my bag of tricks and hand one to and one to Prim. "wear these at all times, they will monitor your bodily functions at all times with Katniss not ever having to find out about our little surprise kay? Well I've gotta go but I'll be seeing you in a few months alright?" I get up to leave and take out my perfume bottle and casually spray a few spritzs on the flowers on the center piece table. "it'll make 'em live longer. Chou". And with that I was gone.

(_**That spray will kill them if they inhale enough of it, but you already knew that. Was it really necessary?)**_

_**(everything we do isn't always necessary now is it. You said to torture Katniss and Peeta. My only bounds was not to kill them and not blow my cover, you never said anything about their family being off limits. Besides killing them off slowly would kill Katniss from the inside out, isn't that our goal?) **_The pendants slowly shutting down their white blood cells, and the venomous spray will slowly creep through their veins killing them in a matter of months.

_**(If you really wanted to kill them, why not do it instantly. Why give them six months?) **_

_**(Killing them instantly would not satisfy my thirst for heart wrenching pain. I want Katniss to see them withering away before her eyes with no way for her to help. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to get back to.)**_

When I went back to the apartment they were the same place, milking the lovey dovey routine. I felt a sick churning in my stomach. I wouldn't stand for this anymore. KNOCK KNOCK I knock loudly on their bedroom door. No answer. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Come on out love birds! You can't hide from me forever!" no matter what I was going to get them out of that room NOW.

"Wish we could." Peeta whispered

"Are you asleep in there?" I yelled. No more of this lovey stuff especially from Peeta himself. more repeated knocking, whatever it took to get them out of their comfort right now.

"But we can't" I hear Katniss sigh. Why were they still even debating this? "Should I come in there?" I yelled.

"We're coming right out, let us just put on some clothes first!" Peeta's voice rang through my ears like bells. But I was too impatient to wait as I shoved the door open. Only to find Peeta in his boxers looking for clothes to put on, "Sorry I got curious." I said letting myself in. I pulled out my camera. And took a few shots partially for my alibi … and partially because I couldn't resist seeing Peeta's glorious body with nothing on it except his boxers.

Accomplishing my goal to make an awkward situation I left. I left the room quickly, I know they didn't notice but I couldn't ignore how fast my heart was beating right now. I head back into my room for a few minutes of seclusion, when I heard information that was vital to my mission. "…where they put children to fight each other to the death you have to be able to do _something_ to survive, or else you're at the mercy of those barbarians…" I grinned it was time to quicken Katniss's heartbeat as I stealthily slip into the kitchen to give her a death deifying inquisition.

"So Katniss," I saw her jump at my recognition. "Sorry to interrupt but it seems like you absolutely _hate _the idea of the games. And if I heard right, you used the word _barbarians_, do you think the gamemakers are savages or something? You almost sounded _angry,_ did you not _want _to be in the games? Isn't the games a _privilege_?" I am evil I know this is exactly how she feels, but she will never be able to tell me.

"No… No… that's not what I meant. I just- I never… I never wanted to participate in the games because I didn't like the spotlight, I was fine with just being an average person, helping my mom and sister you know, I never wanted all this." Garbage. I didn't really cared what she said anyway.

"Hmmm interesting answer, what about you Peeta how do you feel about the games?"

"uhhh" Peeta fidgeted a little, "uhhh I kinda feel the same way I'm not really anyone special to be considered a _winner_ you know, I just wanna be with her." Peeta blushed a shudder went through my body. Whether it being envy or lust I couldn't care less but I hated to see his love wasted on such a stupid girl.

"Awww how cute! You guys really are adorable together! I'm so glad I caught all of that." I take out a recording device. Not that it makes a difference I've already bugged the place. But now letting them know… will make their skin crawl. "Writers need recorders right? Oh hey you guys won't mind if I stick a couple of recording devices around the house right? After all it's all for the best interest of the book!"

"Sure Peeta" answers me. Then they turn around to make whatever they eat. All I do is watch Peeta's every move, his graceful silhouette has me mesmerized, and I cant take my eyes off him. I know he cant interfere with my job, but right now as they ignore my presence, my eyes will soak up this sight.

They eat disgustingly but I'm use to it by now. When Katniss gets up to leave she doesn't say good bye to me. Looks like I've succeeded in getting under her skin. Now me and Peeta were alone. "So Peeta did you sleep well last night … in an empty bed?"

"I slept fine. Thanks." He rose from the table and started to clean up the dishes.

"Did you mind my intrusion much?" he didn't answer. And once again I was watching his back. "You know, you look very attractive without a shirt on." He blushed. "wanna take your shirt off for me?"

_**(What are you doing? Unit:9x51?)**_ The capitol scolded.

_**(Seduction can also be a form of torture. After all he does love her…)**_ I linked back. But was I really doing this for the pure reason of torture or was it because I really wanted to?

"No … I'll pass" he replied. Stiffly.

I approached him from behind. "why? Afraid of me?" I whispered in his ear. He shrugged me off. Forcefully I turned him around to face me. "Well?"

"No I just don't think it'll be appropriate, considering I'm in a serious relationship."

"Relationships die you know." And out of nowhere I got the urge and the opportunity to steal his lips, and I did. Kissing Peeta made me lightheaded. And I knew I needed him, more of him. I was going to steal his heart, not for torture, but for me.

Peeta pulled away from me. "Stop it."

"Why does it bother you?" I teased him playing dangerously close to his lips. When he shoved me. But it only made me want to get closer to him. Take more of him.

"Yes, very much. I don't mean to be rude but please don't behave that way anymore." And with that he was gone slamming the door into his bedroom. Though I could've invaded his privacy and continued, I felt this strange foreign feeling of dejection, of rejection, and I didn't like it. Fuming and wallowing in remorse I spent hours watching Peeta pensive in deep thought. I wondered if he ever thought about me. If his lips were remembering our kiss like mine were. I was in and out of hazes and dazes when I heard Haymitch's front door slam and rushing footsteps. _Looks like she's on the move_. I think. And quickly I get my essential gear and chase after her.

Once again I was bored. At a safe distance between Katniss on the ground and Gale in the twisted tangled branches, I waited for their confrontation. It took an hour. Gale was skilled in the trees but not good enough to be averted for an hour, how Katniss Everdeen ever won the Hunger Games I will never know. I heard the thud of boots hitting the floor and rustling from the trees, looks like Gale has decided to make himself known, and I would have to start paying attention.

I was astounded at what I was seeing. Obliviously my warning meant nothing to her. But I had to hand it to her, by the sounds filling the forest and the sight I was beholding Gale looked like an excellent lover. However even with such an erotic scene for my eyes to feast on, I kept thinking about Peeta. And how I wished he was doing such dirty things to me. I took pictures, upon pictures upon pictures, my camera could replay the whole even frame by frame to the last second Katniss collapsed to the ground. And my body could no longer take the smell of sex and sweat in the air. My job was done here as I have excess amount of blackmail. Now it was time for me to go home and cause some trouble. I fled the sight.

When I reached home and passed the kitchen my brain recapped on how Peeta pushed me away and told me never to act that way again. Anger…. Hatred filled me and I rushed into my room to print every snapshot I just took.

BAM I burst into Peeta's room without knocking. He was looking at me but he wasn't afraid.

"Why are you in here?" he asked levelly. He was sitting on the bed waiting for Katniss to return, even though he knew she wasn't returning tonight.

"Why do you claim to love her so?" this would be the only time I would let my emotions take me over like this. "Tell me."

"Because I do." Ne shrugged calmly. And I saw that he was everything I was not, he was calm and collected where I was rash, hardheaded, and fast witted. And it irritated me so much to know he was off limits.

"Then you are a fool. She has no feelings for you, whatsoever. You think she cares about your love? Look!" I fling the photos at him, every single one. And he watched them, intently. His face was shocked and he went into a stupor. "So don't push me away". I mount him and kiss him lightly on the lips, he doesn't respond but he doesn't push me away.

Then my boldness and my desire take me over and my kisses get deeper and deeper. And my hips start rocking back and forth on Peeta's lap. I wanted to make him respond to me. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted more. My hands slipped under his shirt and glided over his beautifully body. But I was impatient and wanted much more. My hands slipped to the waists of his pants. When I he finally moved, he grabbed me roughly around the wait, and lashed me to the floor with unexpected force.

"Don't you understand? I've said it before, Don't TOUCH ME LIKE THAT. You have no right. You disgust me. You think I care about these pictures? I would love Katniss anyway, no matter what!"

"Fool. You think you're being noble and heroic disgracing me this way? You're only making things harder for Katniss."

"You disgraced yourself, and as for Katniss, I can protect her from the likes of you."

Our rendezvous for the evening ended there. I was highly unsatisfied with the results. As I was left to saturate in my malicious thoughts, I was fuming with anger. How dare him to think my words nothing more than an empty threat. What he did tonight would cost her, her life.

_**(Keep her alive) **_

_**(It was simply a figure of expression, don't you worry.)**_ Hmm I wonder if this was a lie. We'll just have to see now won't we? I was so caught up in my thoughts that night that I took no notice when Katniss came home. It made no importance to me anyway; the blackmail I possessed at the moment wouldn't be of any use.

Months Pass By

Within the months that passed Katniss never went to see Gale again, or ever rushed off into the night. She slept every night in that bed in their bedroom. In the months that came Peeta was inseparable from her, and he never let his guard down around me. But as I kept their quiet activity closely monitored. I noticed that Katniss was slowly dying inside it was pleasing to know, as she hadn't yet discovered the biggest surprise of them yet. This was justice. This is what she gets for ruining the capitol. Because of her, the games will never operate smoothly again. That brat has disrupted the delicate structure of our fragile functioning society. And if she succeeds she will be the reason for the capitol's demise. But then again that was why I was here. To stop her.

**Side Story Two End**

**So tell me what you think should Peeta give into Lyly. Will She eventually get her way and dig her claws in Peeta. Part of me wants me to stay loyal to Katniss forever but part of me wants him to do it with Lyly just to balance out the fact that Katniss's first time was with Gale. I officially can't decide so now it's up to you guys. Your comment ='s your vote. So comment a lot for the option you favor. **

**Love Celeste.**

**FOOTNOTE**: I gave lyly a name a motherly given name, not what the capitol gave her or her codename which varies from mission to mission. So I diligently went searching for a name that was the root of all evil, to show that by fate or destiny she was truly meant to me evil. And my teacher gave me the name LILITH and told me the story behind the name. the story goes like this: Lilith was the first woman made for Adam but she wouldn't obey Adam for anything so Adam went to god to reprimand Lilith and tell her to obey and the tale says she told god to kiss her ass, then she was kicked out of the garden, where she became the mother of all sin and commander to Lucifer. Hehe I fell in love with the story and thought it perfectly fitting. So when you see Lyly calling herself Lilith it's just because she's alittle stressed and needs to find herself and control her emotions once again. Hmmm maybe our agent is starting to crack from all the pressure. Anyways we'll see.


	13. Sick

**HUNGER GAMES – MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Sick

DISCLAIMER: I have been writing this fan fic for almost a year now, I have written ten chapters, and still haven't gotten any money… I think it's safe to say that I'm not making any money of Suzanne Collin's ideas. All this hard writing I do, toiling over my computer is simply because I love you guys.

-Celeste

I never went back to sleep that night. I close my eyes any immidately they rebound open from fright, at the sight of Lyly TrinkleTop invading my mind. _Make it go away, make it go away, make it go away, please… please._ I'm shaking and I don't know how to stop. This is the first time I've seen Lyly so vengeful, so hateful. She wasn't here to expose us, she wasn't here to kill us, she wasn't even here to make us love each other for spite, she was purely here to torture us. Knowing Lyly she would stop at nothing if it would cause us pain. That would mean our families…no one was safe because of us.

I started to sob and tears cascaded down my cheeks, and hick-ups flew out of my mouth. I didn't have the strength to stop crying, I didn't have the strength to protect mom and Prim, I couldn't even protect Gale. Haymitch was wrong. I didn't ruin our chances of winning; there never was a chance of winning with Lyly,_ ever_.

My pillow was soaked and my eyes felt swollen but never the less I kept crying. I feel Peeta's arms tighten around me. He pulls me into his warm skin and onto his pillow where it's dry. I can feel his soft breathing on my neck.

He said nothing.

I said nothing.

None of us voiced that we had broken our own unspoken rules. The rules that we had been so careful to follow, were broken the moment he pulled me onto his side of the bed. He… we broke the barrier that has been separating us for so long. This separation that I had firmly established, this closeness with Peeta that I was deathly afraid of, felt so good in this moment.

Another half an hour passes and my tears start to subside, while my sobs gradually start to hold up.

"Thank god." Peeta's voice whispered in my ear. "Thank god you stopped crying." I go to jolt out of his arms. After all he's right. I shouldn't have cried so much. _What was I thinking? Making him hold me like that._ He pulls me back into him instantly. "You were breaking my heart. Hearing you cry and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it, was breaking my heart Katniss. Thank God, your tears are my weakness Katniss don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry." I say helplessly.

"No I'm sorry. Sorry you have to go through this. Sorry there's nothing I can do."

Me too. This is my fault, everything. And yet for all Peeta's been so good to me. I wish there was something I could do to make this all go away. So both of us wouldn't have to go through this anymore. Slowly I started to drift off into sleep in the warm comforting arms of Peeta Mellark. This bliss, this sinful bliss of broken rules, sadly didn't last for as long as I had hoped.

"Knock Knock Knock! Yoo hoo!" I felt Peeta's arms tighten around me in his frustration. Never the less the wretched sound repeated. "Knock Knock Knock! I know you're in there love birds! Come out!" I saw her cold, hatred filled eyes invading my head once again. She was angry. And keeping her waiting was only provoking her more. What terror were we inflicting on ourselves by not answering her beck and call, what terror were we inflicting on our families? Once again I was shaking uncontrollably, and unable to stop. I was terrified. Peeta stroked my arm in an attempt to calm me down, but his efforts were in vain, nothing could stop my panic as long as I festered this image of the witch in my mind.

"Katniss" Peeta spoke softly but it still made me jump all the same. "Stay here, don't move. Alright?" I said nothing. I couldn't. Peeta's arms slowly moved from under me. Peeta rose from the bed and headed for the door, but before he opened it he gave me a stern look as if to keep me in place, but what he didn't know, was I was too scared to move. I cringed as I heard the door open. "…Yes?" I heard Peeta say. His voice was strained.

"Where is she?" I barely heard Lyly snarl.

I tensed as I heard the door move on its hinges, but when I heard the door close with a 'click' I realized I started to breathe again for the first time since the door was opened.

"…not feeling well…" I heard Peeta finish a phrase.

"….Care…damn" were the only words Lyly emphasize enough so I could hear through the closed door.

"Stop it" it was the first time I ever heard Peeta speak to Lyly with such force. I wondered what she said to provoke him, but not enough to go closer to the door.

'Pop'

'Bang!'

'Slam'

'Crash'

With every sound I flinched as if it were me who was feeling pain. I didn't know who was doing what, but I knew in the end Peeta would be the one that got hurt.

'click click click whoosh!'

'piercing scream'

'door slam!'

The door slowly creeked open. Fear made me shut my eyes, until I heard Peeta's voice say: "Everything's alright now Katniss it's all alright." I opened my eyes to see Peeta with scrapes, scratches and cuts all over him. I take in the sight of him with a deep concern I've only ever felt before for Prim. He comes over to me and gives me a tight hug. "It's alright Katniss, it's alright…" he keeps repeating this time though I hear a quiver of fear in his voice, and I can't help but wonder what went on in the other room.

He pulled back from the hug to look at me, his index finger is caressing my cheek. I'm trying to read his face but I only get more confused. Despite the cut streaming across his cheek bone his eyes are happy, content and I can't understand why. He's smiling now. "The cut's not deep. Don't worry Katniss, I'm fine." He lightly kisses me on my vacant cheek. Then he hesitates for a second doubtfully, before I know why he's kissing me not so lightly on the lips. Almost instantly I'm kissing him back. It's been a long time since Peeta and I had a real kiss. This kiss, it melted the stress of Peeta's shoulders and shook the fear from my bones, and it got deeper yet. I didn't want to stop kissing him. I don't know what happened in there but I could have lost the only thing I have left. I needed this kiss, it was the only thing convincing me that Peeta was with me and he'd never leave. Peeta's tongue slipped into my mouth with no protest form me which was usually the case. I trembled as his cool tongue played with mine. It felt like an ice cube that was melting in my mouth, cooling me down. My thoughts stopped when Peeta pulled away from me. His eyes were filled with concern. "Katniss… you're burning up." Now that he mentioned it, I felt really light headed. And when my head touched the pillow, I was spinning.

My head was throbbing with a bad headache. My forehead felt wet, my hand went to my forehead on instinct. It was a wet rag, the pressure of my hand made water drip down my face. "Leave it there Katniss, you had a really high fever and I suggest keeping the rag there so it doesn't come back." I take a slow breath as the sentence registers, opening my eyes to a blurry Peeta.

"Whatever you say." I moved my hand from my head. I was too tired to fight.

I'm guessing I blacked out again because the next thing I remember is Peeta calling me.

"Katniss wake up, Katniss, you need to wake up." I feel my body swaying on its own accord as I fight to open my eyes. Slowly my eyes open and the only thing I see is Peeta, towering over me, making sure I'm okay. A smile crosses my face, for some reason I was loving just watching him over me. God I hate being sick, weird thoughts always end up crossing my mind.

Peeta's smiling at me now. "Glad to see you're feeling better." He removes the damp cloth from my head, and his palm searches my face for traces of a lingering fever. "Thank goodness." He sighs to himself, I take this as a good sign that my fever was nowhere to be found. "Can you sit up?" this question was directed to me, but it took me a few seconds to realize it. I barely swiveled my head from side, indicating a no. I felt too tired, to drained to move. Once again Peeta's face fills with worry. It doesn't suit him I think, he looks best when he's bright and happy, why is he always so worried? "Katniss listen, you have to eat, you've been in and out for the past two days. You have to keep your strength up."

Two days? I've been out for two days? That surprised me, but I've gone longer without eating. I wasn't hungry, and I just couldn't find the strength to do anything but sleep. I started to close back my eyes with the intention to drift into another fitful rest- when Peeta shook me into reality. Despite all the tiredness dawning on me I fought to open my eyes once again, and there was Peeta, still looking at me with such panic. "Katniss I mean it. You need to eat." Peeta wasn't requesting it this time, this time around he was demanding it.

I struggled to find my voice in the array of thoughts that was jumbled inside my head. "I'm not… hun…gry." I muttered drowsily.

Peeta's arm slipped under the small of my back. "All the more reason for concern Katniss, that means you're sick." Peeta propped me up from the bed and my head was spinning again with the altitude.

The little energy I had was used trying to fight off Peeta to rest me back down, but it was a useless attempt. He wasn't letting me go. "Peeta…" I said with malice, though he probably didn't hear it due to my fatigue. "I've gone…. longer without eating…. Two days…. won't kill me. Send me back to bed, please?"

I saw the wavering in Peeta's eyes, a bit more begging and I would be able to go back to sleep. "Katniss look at me." Peeta held me by the shoulders. "Listen to reason, please. When you went without food for two days and you were alright, you were hungry … weren't you? But when you're not even hungry… that's dangerous." He was making sense but… "What about water?" Peeta said forcefully. "You've gone without water for two days, your body can't take much more of that."

What he was saying did make sense… and I could no longer watch the pleading fear in his eyes. I leaned my back against the dashboard of the bed and I heard my hoarse voice say "Do you have something to eat anyway? Geez what's with all the fighting…" when I said that for the first time I saw every part of Peeta finally relax. I found it amusing, was I really so hard to maintain?

For the next hour Peeta is struggling with me to make me hold down a bowl of hot stew. Never in my life has eating ever been so tedious. After the forced food and drink, I wasn't so sleepy, I didn't feel so weak and everything just came into focus. I noticed Peeta's bandages for the first time. He had covered up all the painful looking bruises which I can _assume _Lyly gave him, since I didn't see anything. My hand touched his face without thinking. Peeta's hand gently overlapped mine. "I'm fine. See." His charismatic smile lights up his face only for a split second. "Right now I'm only worried about you Katniss."

I could tell he wanted me to change the topic, but a question began nibbling at my conscience. "Where is she?" I whispered, praying she didn't hear me. He hesitated, and after said nothing. "Tell me Peeta." I commanded with the little strength I had. "Where is she?" I started to get worried. Peeta wouldn't look at me, and I saw a small tremble shutter through him. "Peeta-"

"I don't know!" Peeta shouted over whatever I was going to say, and now I was shocked, stunned, immobile with a cold fear. "She left that day with the… and never came back. I haven't seen her for two days. I have no idea where she is."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "What- What happened in-"

"Katniss stop." Peeta grabbed my hands that I didn't even realize had started to shake. "You're making yourself sick. Please… stop worrying. You're scaring me. Not to mention you haven't been taking care of yourself, please…"

"Alright." I took my hands from his and placed them on my lap. I started to breathe, hoping to calm myself down. Lately I've been so frantic I forgot about being unreadable, and that's something I must always keep. Always. When I was calm I said. "I have to see my mom and my sister." Peeta looked at me skeptically. "You can't stop me." I said angrily.

"I know I can't. But Katniss think about it, you've been asleep for two days. You didn't even have the strength to eat anything without coaxing."

He was right but… "Peeta" I pleaded. "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen my family? I need to know if they're okay. I need to know…" I felt like crying.

"I know that too. But listen to my suggestion. Since Lyly's … who know's where, how about I bring them here. You won't over exert yourself and you'll still get to see your mom and your sister."

A smile flushed across my face cuz I was so happy. I was smiling a lot more around Peeta. My arms flew to hug him. "Thank you Peeta, Thank you."

His face turned pink. "On one condition." He managed to stammer out. "I'll leave you with food to eat, promise me you'll eat it."

Knowing that Lyly wasn't here watching our every move, made everything more livable, more relaxing. Peeta made me some bread filled with nuts and dried fruit which he spread with honey. He said it would open my appetite. He also made me another thick stew to eat when I felt hungry. Then, he left. I decided to take a nap before I tore into the food, because I was still so tired. But I didn't sleep for too long because I promised Peeta I would eat.

The bread was delicious; I couldn't stop eating until the whole thing was gone. Peeta was right to make the soup because after the bread I felt ravenous. The stew was thick and heavy, but it was filling. I was half way done when I heard the door open. Shock made me drop the spoon and leap out of bed causing the bowl to capsize over, spilling its contents. "Katniss don't!" Peeta yelled. When I felt why, suddenly I felt so dizzy I needed to hold onto the bedroom frame for balance. But never did I tear my eyes away from my unconscious mom being carried by Peeta, and an unconscious Prim looking so pale she might as well have been dead, in the arms of my old friend, Gale.

"What- what happened!" I choked out as quickly as I could find the words.

"I… don't know." Peeta wouldn't look at me. "They were like this when I found them."

Gale on the other hand was looking straight at me when he said "I'm sorry."

"Are- are they…" I couldn't even say it.

"No." Gale told me. "They're just very, very sick."

"Why didn't you tell me! Couldn't you have done that much?" my own ailments caused me to crumble to the wooden floor.

Maneuvering best he could while still holding Prim Gale stripped the stew soaked sheets from the bed. He rested Prim, my Prim, looking do lifeless and pale, on the bed. He adjusting her so she could be comfortable. Then he came to me. "You know I would've, but I couldn't not when I'm sure it was Lyly herself who did this. Katniss this is no normal sickness. The house smelt like death. I was trying the best I could on my own. I'm sorry." He wiped my tear stained face and kissed me on the cheek. Then without another word he got up and left.

"You're not gonna do anything else? You're just gonna sit back and let them die?" I yelled after him.

Peeta placed my unmoving mother next to the unresponsive Prim. "Katniss it's not his fault." I knew that already. It was _her_ fault. Gale would never do anything to hurt them, they were as much his family as they were mine. I know he tired the best he could. I know he's feeling pain. But how could he just leave me here to fend for myself as I watch my only family die? Tears continued to run down my face.

"Katniss, we won't let them die. I promise."

I heard him but that was not something he could promise me. "How?"

"First we have to get you stronger so we can both look after them okay?

"Okay." I allowed Peeta to wrap his arms around me and lift me to the couch in the living room.

For the next two days I stay in the living room as Peeta tends to Prim and my mom in the bedroom. He doesn't tell me anything about how they're doing so I know it can't be good. But I'm thankful he's doing something, right now I can't even look at them without hurting so much inside, how can I lose them like this? For the next two days I eat everything Peeta tells me to. I was going to get stronger, I was determined to help. By the end of the two days of bed rest I was fine again. Standing and walking without dizzy spells, and talking was no burden. I was ready to help. But as I have my hand on the doorknob, I'm hesisitating. _Can you do this Katniss?_ I think. _You hate the sick, the dying, the blood. Can you do this? _I shake these thoughts away, I had no time for them. I was not going to let the people I love the most die in front of me.

When I walked in the room, the sight still the same frightened me even more. They weren't moving. No, she was. I saw Prim's faint breaths moving very discreetly. They were alive and I would save them. She had a high fever pass 103.5. I looked them over they were wearing pants and multiple sweaters each. I started to change them out of their clothes. They were both wearing pendants that I have never seen before. And they look costly, nothing that they could have gotten on their own, Lyly must have given it to them and since she has no good intentions, that was the first thing to go. I wiped them down with a wet cloth and changed them into cool clothes that won't aid their fever.

After I was done Peeta came in to check on me. He was still worried about my condition, be he knew that taking care of my mom and Prim was something I had to do. He made me eat a quick sandwich, while he looked after them for me.

When I returned Peeta's face was still the same. The way it always was whenever he came into this room now. "They're getting better." I said in vain. "They're fever's going down…"

"Katniss…" Peeta said gravely. "They need to eat. There's only so much we could do while they remain asleep. We can't use any herbs spices or remedies. Also… if they don't eat, they'll die." He said what I already knew, but someone had to say it. I looked over my sister and my mother, lying there so helplessly so sick, and there was nothing else I could do. Was this going to be the last time I see them? Like this? I had to leave the room. I couldn't take the thoughts that were filling my head.

I sat on the couch with such despair. A despair I haven't felt since I saw Rue die before my very eyes. I heard the bedroom door open and close, but I didn't have the strength to look up at Peeta, I was in too much pain. I felt the tears at the back of my eyes, but they wouldn't come down. I've done too much crying. The next thing I know Peeta's arms are around me. Even though no one was around, and I wasn't crying, he was still hugging me. "I'm not crying Peeta." I say blatantly, in a tough attempt to get him off me.

"Just because you're not crying, doesn't mean you're not hurting." He hugged me tighter. "Katniss it's okay to hurt, that's what makes us humans. We love and then we feel pain. But I vow to you we won't lose them. Please believe me. And no matter how tough you are, remember it's always okay to cry." Almost as if on cue; two tears streamed down my face, one from each eye. "Okay?" only then did he release me. He lifted up my face with one of his hands and wiped my tears with the other. "Now" he took a deep breath. "Let's get back in there and wake them up, they've been sleeping for long enough." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed off to the bedroom for me to follow. And I did, just not on an instant. I needed a second, I was scared. Why was my heart racing like this? But that was a thought I had to push aside, because like always my little sister, and my mother came first.

When I went in Peeta was sitting at my mother's side. My guess would be he was trying to rouse her. Suddenly it reminded me of right after dad died. How she laid motionless in her depression, nothing would move her. "No." I tell Peeta. "Wake Prim first." I said rushing to my sister's side, because the lady on the other side of the bed, would be the harder of the two to wake. "Prim." I kiss my sister on the cheek, her skin was cool. I hope that was a good sign. "Prim sweetie it's time to wake up." No response. "Prim!" she didn't hear me at all, it was almost like screaming to the dead. I wanted to cry. No she would not die. Not like this.

"Prim please…" I begged softly. Think! What would get her up? And through my mind I went down a list of emergencies. Fire? No. officials? No. The only thing I could think that would scare this child awake in a panic… would probably be… the reaping? "Prim! I'm leaving! I got picked for the reaping and you're never going to see me again. Won't you wake up and say goodbye to me? Won't you miss me Prim?" I shouted. Hopefully she won't remember this already happened. "Prim, wont you miss me? I might never see you again?" this story was hitting way too close to home. It felt like I was losing her.

Then something unexpected happened. Her eyes fluttered, and flickered never fully opening. Suddenly tears started streaming down the sides of her face. She heard me! "Com'on Prim wake up! Give me a hug, give me a kiss, say goodbye to me before I go."

I watched her tears increase, and a gurgle form in her throat. "k- k –Katniss?" she choked out.

She was up, I never before felt so much joy. I propped her up and gave her a hug. "Com'on open your eyes baby girl… Please!"

Her eyes flickered a few more times then stayed open. "Please don't go…" she said weakly. "Please…"

"I won't, I won't. Not if you eat okay?" I shook her eyes open again.

"Okay Katniss" she muffled out drowsily. "okay."

I turned to Peeta. "Peeta can you carry her into the living room and give her some of that thin chicken soup? Please?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied quizzically. "But I could just-"

"No. trust me. Take her outside." I know he could have easily fed her in here, but she needed to be outside for this.

Peeta carried Prim, groaning to stay awake, outside. For a minute I'm staring at this woman. And in that instant all the hatred I once harbored for this woman returned to me. _How could she do this again? How could she sit back and lay here as Prim is slowly dying. Katniss… Katniss, this time it's not her fault._ I reminded myself_. This time, she's innocent._ "Mom. Mom!" I shook her, even though I knew that wouldn't work, but at least I could say I tried the humane tactics first. "Mom! You can't do this again! Because of you Prim is dying!" I shook her harder. "You're really going to let your own daughter die before your eyes? When she loved you so much? I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive you! And I'll be all you have left after that!" hot tears of anger start down my face, because I know this is true. Even if we get Prim eating, she's the only one that knows what herbs to use to get her better. "You can't let her die, not her. You promised me! You promised…"

I felt a frail hand rest on the back of my damp hair. "I did… didn't I?" I hear her say painfully. "I really did…" I saw her try to sit up on her own with no success, but I wouldn't let her slide back into her endless sleep. I helped her sit up, and when she opened her eyes, they were glassy. I knew she heard everything I said. I knew they hurt her.

Peeta came back into the room with a bowl of watery chicken broth. My eyes widen in panic "Don't tell me she didn't eat it…" I plead.

"No." He gave me a tired grin. "She ate it, reluctantly but she ate it."

I was so relieved. "Then, what's that?"

Peeta's grin widened. "For her. I knew you would get her awake."

I got up to take the bowl from him. But first I gave him a quick hug and a peck on the lips. "Thank you." That's all I said, but he grinned back at me all the same, I knew he understood everything I couldn't say. What I really should've said was 'thank you; for being here, supporting me, holding me, comforting me, saving me, and most of all saving my mom and my sister, the most precious things to me in this world.' I didn't say all that, but he knows that's what I meant.

In the next few weeks, mom and Prim got better. Though waking them up every time was tedious and hard, they woke up every time, which was joy to my heart. Mom told us which herbs to use and how to prepare them. It took long but they got better, and they got stronger. And I couldn't have asked for anything else. Peeta and I slept in the living room together giving over our room to our recovering patients.

Right now, we're wrapped up in each other, intertwined on the couch. And I can't stop kissing his soft lips that tasted like honey. In all honesty I never wanted to bring Peeta Mallerk so close. I never wanted to be at a point where I needed to depend on him- on anybody. But, I'm glad I did, because I could not have done this on my own. Together Peeta and I have done the impossible, twice. Now he's closer than ever, and I don't know what to do about it, but I need him here, for now.

**AN: **Hehehe well there's chapter 11! Well all you Peeta fans who have been hating me for the last few months because of chapter 10, do you love me now or what. Sorry it took so long to update. But please please don't give up on me now. Please, I promise I'll keep writing and now that summer's in session be prepared for chapters to fly out! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! I LOVED THEM ALL (EXCEPT 2) THEY REALLY ENCOURAGED ME! IM GLAD THE PEETA FANS LIKED THE PEETA PARTS AND THE GALE FANS LIKED THE GALE PARTS! AND BOTH PARTS THOUGHT THAT LYLY SHOULD DIE. And I just want to say _ its my story I can do whatever I want if I say it's a peeta katniss story and make katniss have sex with gale I can do that! And _ sorry I made katniss so stupid in the last chapter, do u still think she's stupid now? Geez…

Anyways the rest of my loving fans please review tell me what you think about this chapter is it everything you wanted? Or is Katniss to girly when she's sick? but I needed something to tone down Katniss's fierce-ness to let peeta in somewhere. Sorry if you don't agree or like it, but please keep reading! (In all honesty I didn't really like this chapter idk y. maybe they're too out of character…) I will try to make it better. Wait till Lyly comes back! And definitely tell me what you guys think about the side stories, are you reading them at all? REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!


	14. Side Sory 3: Leaving

**Side Story 3: Leaving**

Even though I slapped her hard, I still had pent up anger buried inside me. The tingling sensation left on the hand that shocked Katniss into a stupor. The replaying of the sniveling sight of Katniss Everdeen after what I did to her tonight, was the only thing satisfying me enough that I didn't barge into her room and slap her several more times.

When that no longer quenched my thirst for misery, I ventured inside to see what Katniss was up to. And I was very pleased with the results I saw. Katniss was sniveling, shaking, and crying for nearly an hour, and lover boy wonder with the most helpless look on his face, it was priceless. I enjoyed basking in every second of that video feed, until they started talking. I can't stand it when they talk gushy stuff to each other, geez it really boiled my blood. Who did they think they were fooling with this nonsense? _Welp since they start with their foolishness I guess it means it's time for me to make more mischief._ With this brilliant idea, I turned off the video and ventured next door.

"Knock Knock Knock! Yoo hoo!" I hollered loudly_, oops hope I didn't ruin the mood… oh wait, yes I did._ There was not a sound from the other room. _They didn't shift positions? Didn't they move? _I was breathing heavy now_. How. Dare. They. IGNORE. ME? _

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! I know you're in there love birds! Come out!" this was more threatening than "Lyly" should have ever shown. But they're not dumb, they both know that by now, I am most certainly not what I seem to be.

"Katniss stay here don't move." I heard Peeta say. My lips pursed in adjatation, I was sick of this game that they played. But at least this meant that they've changed their position, and someone- Peeta was coming to the door.

"…Yes." His voice was strained as he fought for control, I could tell I was starting to adjatate him.

"Where is she?" I said it softly but the sentence was powerful enough to kill.

He closed the door in an attempt shield Katniss from me. "She's not feeling well…" he said defiantly.

I smirked, did he really think that would stop me? "You think I_ care_ if she's feeling well? You think I give a _damn_?"

I went to push past him but he didn't move. "Stop it. Even you can't be cruel to the sick."

"Watch me" I whispered dangerously close to him. He shoved me away from the door. "Why do you care about her so much?" Silence. "Tell me." I felt menacingly angry, didn't he know that he was going to get hurt if he kept getting in the way. Why couldn't he forget about her once and for all? "Why do you love her when it goes to waste? She goes off every night, someone bigger and stronger." I was playing dirty, but that was my specialty. "She'll never look at you, she'll never care about you, she'll never love you. And if it wasn't for the capitol's constant involvement, she'd never even talk to you."

He was expressionless not a sound passed his lips. I wanted so bad to change that. My hand twitched at my side. The next thing I realize that's happening is my agile hand is gliding across his face with a satisfying 'pop'. "And when the capitol's done with her she'll wish she were dead." My hand reached up to touch the reddened part of his face that would soon be a bruise. "Don't worry." I said getting closer to his lips. "I'll come back to watch her die." I pressed my lips to his sensually. And when he grabbed me it made me kiss him even harder, until he banged me against the hallway wall. That's when I broke the kiss writhing as pain surged through my spine.

"I don't love you" I heard him hiss through clenched teeth. He jammed my shoulder further into the wall, until dust started to fall from the dent. "Get it through your head I will never love you. No one could ever love you, you're a venomous snake who chokes and kills. Everything you try to love dies doesn't it? I don't care if she doesn't love me, as long as I can love someone, anyone that's not you, I' happy."

It was a battle of who can hurt who now, and I felt the wound, but I wasn't going to lose. "I'll kill her." I hissed. He threw me across the floor with a slam like my skin was burning. Once again my back surged with pain as it slid along the wooden floor. "You can't protect her forever Peeta." I said getting up off the floor, but in too much pain to draw closer to him again.

"I will as long as I'm alive."

_Annoying bastard_. "Then I'll just have to kill you then won't I?" I called over my shoulder. I stalked down the hallway towards the living room annoyed, I couldn't look at him anymore.

"You're bluffing." he called after me. "You're in love with me, remember?"

I turned around immediately and snarled "who said I was?"

He smirked confidently. "It's obvious."

"You think that means it's enough to spare your life?" anger once again made my hand twitch at my side, until it gained purchase on a glass vase centerpiece. I flung it, my target, his face. I watched the shards tear at his skin, and it was as if those same shards tore at my heart. But my instincts got the best of me, and shattering things somewhat relieved my anger. I ran to the kitchen looking for more objects to throw and shatter. "I'll get rid of you first, and her, right, after!" I baited him, more praying that he'd follow me and despite the potential danger he did.

Backing me against the stove Peeta cornered me with the anger I coaxed out of him. I wanted him to be just as mad as I was. "Take it back." He said.

I grinned, no matter what I was still in power. "Why?" I asked curtly.

"Do it" he pushed into me. He was suffocating me.

"Fine." I negotiated calmly. "If… you kiss me. On your own free will too." I honestly wondered if he would do it. But the capitol couldn't even complain because this question this scene alone was causing hell, and tearing up his insides. He glared at me with such hatred and cruel eyes, but he bent over and kissed me anyway. Interesting, he kissed me hard and forcefully with no regards for me, even though he knows I would never take it back. I heard a sound that was out of place it was one that I couldn't identify. It went 'click click click woosh' suddenly I was engulfed in heat and I felt flames licking at my back. Peeta released me from his hold, when I realized what was going on: my hair was on fire. I screamed at the top of my lungs, it wasn't what I was supposed to do but it was instinct. "remember this." I warned. And ran out of the house slamming the door.

After my inquisition with the capitol I found myself sentenced to the torture room until my return. _Lilith…_ I scolded myself for the millionth time, as I sort through a maze full of thrilling toys. _I can't believe you ran away_! I'm a disgrace to my name. But I had to stop beating myself up, I got enough of that from the capitol. The humiliating scene never leaving my mind, I replay it over and over again.

"_What is the matter with you? Have you become useless to us? Hmmm? Are you no more than Avox material now?" a member of the inquisition paced in front of me, whip in hand. "Answer me!" he yelled as he lashed me._

"_No." I said defiantly._

"_Then what are you doing here? Hmm? Why did you run? Did we tell you to?" he lashed me again._

"_No…" I hissed. "Maybe it's been to long since you were trained? Or maybe, it's time for your tongue to be ours."_

_He was replaced by the next "Pity…" he looked down on me. "I believe it's time we find another one to take your place at the top. Yes?"_

"_No!" I yelled. Instantaneously he lashed me._

"_I believe so, my dear." He mocked, flaring the whip across my back._

"_There's no one better than me." I whispered, venom drenching every word._

_I saw his hand flinch, as if to strike but according to the rules I was not commanded to speak, and I was not disrespectful… blatantly. "But you're hesitating." He sucked his teeth in disappointment. "It's so unlike you. Perhaps, your heart is getting to soft for the job. How about we dumb you down and make you a stupid capitol-ite? Hmm?" he lashed me with a smile._

"_No…" I hissed, it's been so long since I was the one getting the lashing. "I do my job. If you find me hesitating then it was my mistake. But I can assure you, it will not happen again."_

_He smiled "oh?" he was playing with me, mocking me, getting me angry. "Are you sure now? If you had one last chance, would you make them pay terribly? Even the baker boy?" I saw evil glint in his eyes. He lashed me._

"_I promise you." I pledged._

"_Good." He lashed me for the final time, so hard it drew blood. "Clean her up, this time scarier. We won't go for the innocent approach anymore. Also make accommodations for her in the torture room, she will be staying there until her return." He looked at me cynically. "Pick out anything you like my dear." And with that my inquisition was over._

_Sorry Peeta, I did try to be nice. But when it comes down to me or you, you will lose. _When I went back tins time I was not messing with their minds… I would enjoy this. I couldn't wait for my return, on reaping day.

**AN: well tell me what you're thinking about the side stories okay. I primirialy created the side stories so you would be able to see what goes on in the hallway when katniss is isolated in the bedroom. (And to show some Lyly/Peeta stuff to boil your blood) So now it's your decision do you want them to continue or cease? Vote.**


	15. The Reaping

**HUNGER GAMES – MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER TWELVE: The Reaping

DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer is for all those readers that read my stupid disclaimers every time at the heading of the chapter. Thank all of you, because I officially believe that repeatedly reading "I guess im not Suzanne Collins" has finally sunk into your heads that I am not Suzanne Collins. Unfortunately I will still have to write stupid disclaimers, just like we all have to eat our veggies.

**-just as annoyed as you are**

**Celeste **

I fastened the colorful bo—bos I put in Prim's golden hair. Unexpectedly I remembered when mom did my hair for the reaping with a technique that even astounded Cinna. I always felt a warmth from my mother on reaping day. The day when it's a possibility to lose me was always the day she cherished me the most. But I know how she feels right now. I've never feared for Prim as much as I do right this moment. Knowing that she could be taken from me-picked again, and this time I wouldn't have any power to stop it. I hugged her around the waist tightly until she started to wriggle under my grip.

"Hurry, you guys don't want to be late." My mother said from the bed "cheerily" but I knew her words were underlined with fear. Quickly I knotted the white sash of Prim's Christmas red dress into a satisfying bow. I felt sick analyzing the new dress I bought her for "reaping day" why was this all I could give her? If I could swap her name in the ballot box for mine I would. But thinking about far off wishes wouldn't help me get through this reaping.

"Bye mum." I heard Prim say solemnly.

"Bye mom." I echoed in the same grave voice. And we left for the center of town. Normally she would come with us, but she was still too sick for the venture. And poor Prim only well enough to walk slowly. If she was picked this time there was no way she'd survive. We walked to where the thirteen year olds were assigned to aline. I looked at Prim as if it were the last time.

When she smiled at me I felt sadness ripping at my heart. "Katniss, you saved my life twice already, once from the reaping and one from the sickness, which only proves I'm not meant to die yet." I felt something stopped up in my throat preventing me to speak. Probably nerves. "And if I do get chosen," she said maturely "it'll be okay because according to district 12's rules I should've been dead already."

"Don't- don't say that" I choked out. "You were definitely meant to live." That was all I was able to stammer out, but she smiled anyway, and it was time for me to journey towards the stage.

Peeta was already there. He held out his arms to me and coaxed me onto his lap. Softly he kissed the nape of my neck, "It's going to be okay Katniss." I really wished he was right, but the chances of that were very, very unlikely. I tense up trying my hardest to suppress my nerves. Peeta must have felt me tense too, as I feel his soft fingers stroking my arm. I breathe and try my best to relax in his grip.

Horns and symbols blared from the speakers in the square. The huge monitor provided to the district by the grace of the capitol overflowed with blooming flowers, until the words THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES were clear enough to make out. Then in sync to the routine we heard the familiar irritating voice of Effie Trinket as she entered the stage. She looked the same as she did every year with her tacky pink wig, and funny capitol fashion."Welcome to the 75th annual reaping! Is everyone excited!" it was silent, and all I kept thinking was how sick she had to be to believe this to be a festive occasion. I saw her discomfort and displeasure that the crowd wasn't to her liking. I bet she was thinking, like she had so many times before that she was proctoring the reapings in a better district; like district one or two. However her spirit unbroken she continues her farce as if she were the host of a grand party. "Do I have a treat for you this year! This 75th annual reaping we're honored with a special co-host, Lyly TrinkleTop!" she was the only one applauding, thank god the horns were blaring to make this fact a bit inconspicuous.

She looked different this time, her eyes were red… her eyes were the color of blood. Her skin was a sickly pale, and I could see her blue veins through her translucent skin color. Her hair was cut short and as it shifted in the light the color kept alternating from blood red to jet black. As she crossed the stage to greet Effie she gave me a cold glare that sent ice down my spine. I clutched Peeta's hands tighter, and his arms became my shelter from her. And she gave me a quick sick little grin.

I'm so happy to be here! I've become quite fond of all of you here in district twelve!" the silence was filled with fear, she sounded as if she were threatening all of us.

"Aw! So sweet! Well shall we continue? Ladies first! And since you're my honored guest, would you please do the pleasures?" Effie asked dramatically.

"I'd love to." Lyly replied with twisted delight. She fished her dead looking hand into the bowl and plucked out a single piece of paper, that very much guaranteed death for someone. Despite how much I tried, I felt myself cringe and I prayed that the name printed on that slip of paper wasn't Prim's.

Her very red lips curled into a seductive smile, as everyone waited to see who we were going to lose next. "Congratulations Ashlyn Perew!" no one moved. The only noticeable change was the slight sighs of relief you heard from the crowd. Mine's was amongst them, I was so happy that it wasn't Prim… so glad. "Come on out baby. Come up here, you're gonna be famous, I promise." She coaxed. But no matter how she said it, it still looked like the devil who was collecting souls to take back to hell with her. The crowd stirred and finally a small girl emerged. She was someone I didn't know. But she was definitely from district twelve. Black hair, pale skin and lots of similar features due to interbreeding, but it was weird, I've never seen her before. I felt Peeta jolt under me, and knew that he recognized her. I gave his hands a comforting squeeze, but he never relaxed. She reached the stage. "Good job sweet heart." Lyly teased her as you would tease a pet, however the moment that Lyly touched her, she pushed Lyly's arms away.

"Don't! dammit Ashlyn…" I heard Peeta hiss under his breath. I wondered how he knows her.

"Shy… aren't we?" Lyly glared at her. "No matter, I forgive you…" but I thought this highly unlikely.

"May I?" Effie said politely trying to cut the tension onstage.

"Please darling…" Lyly said curtly.

Effie fished her hand into the bowl quickly and flushed out a slip as if it were a winning lottery ticket. She read it proudly. "Congrats to Mykalin Rodower!" A murmur spread through the crowd until a boy approached the stage, black hair, tall, thin, but distinct features, however I haven't seen him before.

I saw tear drops hit the stage floor, I could be mistaken but it looks like Ashlyn was crying. "Please…" I heard her whisper softly to Effie. "Please I'm begging you…" She collapse's to her knees "Not him, anyone but him!" her crying got louder. "I love him with all my heart! Anyone but him!" she grabbed onto Effie's leg, and Effie struggled to break free. "Please! I beg you have mercy!"

"Ashlyn… stop. It's no use, leave it." The boy that was called Mykalin shook Ashlyn's shoulders and made her look at him. He grinned "besides, we can make it, can't we?" she jumped into his arms and slowly her sobs became subtle. He turned to Effie quietly, and the people sharing the stage with her barely heard him whisper to her "Please conclude this now."

Too shocked to take offense of the series of events that took place she turned to the residents of district twelve and said; "There you have it folks! The conclusion of the 75th annual reaping! Isn't it exciting? And with that ending note the new tributes were escorted to the keeping area until they were soon to board the train.

Peeta was itching to get up, and the first place he went, was to visit the tribute called: Ashlyn. I didn't follow him in. but for some reason I felt very uneasy about this, how did he know her? And part of me wondered if she was going to be okay, what was with the tears?

I saw Peeta emerging the female tribute's room with Ashlyn in his arms and accompanied with 'escorts' as he lead her into the male tribute's room. I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach, suddenly uncomfortable I decide to head off and look for mom and Prim.

I go stiff as I'm faced with the devil Lyly TrinkleTop in my old home, comfortably sitting on my old bed. "Hii" she cheerily chimed at me.

"Where are they?" I yelled. I didn't mean to but I panicked. "where's my sister? Where's my mother?"

Her glare was filled with killing intent. "You know everyone is being so rude to me today." She calmly crossed to the stove, and lit the fire. "Now tell me what did I do to deserve that?" she slipped thin black gloves onto her hands and wavered her hand in the midst of the fire.

"Please… where are they?" I pleaded.

"Well if you must know…" she approached me. "They're dead. Both of them."

"No!" I screeched. And as quickly as I did she backhanded me across the face with her hand of fire.

"Who knows really, maybe they are, maybe they aren't . Doesn't matter, you wouldn't be able to find them anyway."

The burning in my cheeks prevented me from asking more questions. The heat was too much, it felt as if I were being branded.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she came down to me suffering in pain on the floor. "These gloves can preserve immense intensities of heat and preserve it, without ever harming me. It's one of my favorites." Her smile was full of delight. "She hit me again and again each time the heat doubled. Her eyes however reflected only pure joy. "This is what you brought on yourself you know… the moment you decided to defy the capitol and save lover boy for your precious circus act. You started an up rise that will endanger the capitol. Now everyone is declaring love for the other tribute, hoping that they both may live. Now now Katniss it's too late to apologize, you must just endure your punishment. But before I go I must ask you, don't you feel guilty? The ones who will really suffer would be Ashlyn and Mykalin. Don't you feel even an ounce bad that because of your fake love that saved your life they're real love has to die painfully? They could've won like you and Peeta first. They could have won like you guys and lived happily. But thanks to you, they're gonna die miserably. See you ruin everything Katniss. Anyway Chow darling, see you on the train." She said suffocating my face in between both her burning hot gloves. Then she left me there._ They are alive Katniss, they are alive. They have to be alive! _Was all I could tell myself as I waited for the pain to subside, I didn't even want to think about how I ruined the lives of two people actually in love.

The next time I see Peeta, the two new tributes, Effie Trinket and Lyly TrinkleTop is on the train to the capitol. Thankful that for once this photo session isn't about me and Peeta but Ashlyn and Mykalin I hide myself away in a train car until time for supper.

In the dining car Mykalin sat across from me and Ashlyn sat across from Peeta, with Lyly and Effie at the table heads. Both Ashlyn's arms clutched Mykalin's right arm, and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Her eyes were half swollen, was she really crying because she didn't want to lose him? I glance at Mykalin's face, expressionless, just like a stone wall. It reminded me of how I was before I was in the games, when I could actually control my emotions. I felt sick watching them.

I felt familiar soft fingers touch my tender burned cheek. "Katniss what happened to you?" Peeta asked with genuine concern in his voice, as always.

But regardless of his warmth this time I smacked his hand away, and simply said "Don't touch me." For some reason I really didn't want him touching me right now. He looked hurt but I felt no empathy for him. Our silent feud was interrupted by the sound of someone leaving the table. It was Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn nervously staggered away from the table filled with the tempting capitol entrees. I felt sad looking at her. She looked like she was ready to fall apart. "I can't- … I'm going to go and rest."

Before she even got two steps away Mykalin grabbed her wrist softly, and she froze. "Ashlyn don't." he said softly but sternly.

"I can't!" she shrieked. "I can't _not _cry anymore!" she pulled away from him and ran off to the next car.

Right after she left Peeta left right after her without a word. "Ashlyn… you have to eat something." I overheard him say. I didn't hear him say anything after that. I felt uncomfortable and I could tell Mykalin felt the same.

'Why don't you go after her and send Peeta back out here?' I wanted to ask him, but I thought against it. Besides, it doesn't look like he would know the answer himself. We just sat there waiting to see what would happen next. After the duration of painful minutes both Peeta and Ashlyn emerged from the next car. We all silently start eating. We all eat little, but I notice that Mykalin and I eat the least.

After a quiet dinner, with pathetic attempts to lighten the mood with Effie's awful pep talks, Ashlyn gets up to leave starting to tug Mykalin behind her. "Wait!" I call after her. I didn't want her to leave yet. "If you want us to help you, we have to talk about some things…" stubbornly she sat back down and released her grip on Mykalin.

"We'll go so you guys can strategize. Come on Lyly." Says Effie. I know she's just sick of Ashlyn's morbid attitude. But even after they left, no one said anything, not even me.

Peeta finally thought to say something, he recited the same speech Haymitch told us when we were 'strategizing'. "When you get to the capitol they're going to do a lot of things that you won't like. Let them, and don't complain either…."

When he was done I was finally ready to ask the question that I was itching to ask. "What do you do?" I asked this directly to her face. She looked at me with a harsh glare but she didn't answer me.

"She's a thief." The one who answered me wasn't Mykalin, but Peeta.

"What do you do?" I asked Mykalin, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

"I hunt." He said defiantly. "I'm okay with plants too I guess."

I was impressed. "What's your weapon?" I asked interested. I've never seen him in the forest before. When did he start hunting I wonder.

"Throwing knives." He said as if it didn't matter.

"Show me" the words rushed out of my mouth without my permission.

He turned to Ashlyn for something. Then suddenly all the wine glasses and mugs shatter, and you barely hear the quick thuds of knives hitting the wall. He was fast, I was impressed. "Can you use anything else? A bow?"

"No." when he answered I made up my mind that I was going to teach him how to use a bow and arrow.

Now I was even more curious about her. "Show me." I demanded.

She rolled her eyes at me but unfolded her hands with the contents of her pockets anyway. I saw; a ring, two bracelets, four knives and 20 dollars. "A ring from Lyly, the bracelets from Effie, the knives Mykalin just threw, and twenty dollars from Peeta's pockets." She explained.

"When did you… take those?" I was shocked.

"Does it even matter? Aren't you satisfied yet?" she asked as she pocketed her earnings.

"Can you fight?" I asked hotly.

"No, but I can hide. So I don't need to fight." She smirked at me. She was stubborn but she was good. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure." Peeta said. She rushed out of the train car dragging Mykalin behind her. "Well?" Peeta asked once we were alone.

"They're good." I reply truthfully.

"But we know they can't win. The same district never wins twice in a row." He was right.

"I want to teach him how to use a bow." I say ignoring the truth.

"Okay Katniss." He adds on indifferently, "Maybe I'll teach Ashlyn some defense, too."

"Whatever Peeta." I said getting up to leave.

"Katniss…" Peeta called out to me. I turned to for a second. "you okay?" he asked honestly.

"Yeah," NO is what I really wanted to say. How do you know Ashlyn, I wanted to ask. "just tired. Why?"

"It- we feel different… too me, you know?"

I knew exactly what he meant, I feel it too… the distance. "Don't be silly." I say as I go off without looking back.

Peeta comes to bed a lot later. When he does he pulls me in his arms, but it's not as comforting as it was when he did it a week ago. I don't know why, but I feel really really uneasy. And for more reasons than one I really don't want Mykalin and Ashlyn to die in the hunger games arena.

**AN: **well that's chapter twelve! I know its short that's why im putting up chapter 13 at the same time. But I really really wanted to end the chapter here. I didn't want the reaping chapter to go over into the capitol section. And I want the capitol training to be a chunk distinct to itself so sorry that's why. Forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Tell me is it only me or does anyone else spot some hints of jealousy? And is it for good reason? Oh and does anyone else feel like a climax and a conclusion is coming soon? Cuz I do~ hehehe we'll just have to see now wont we then.


	16. Training the Tributes

**HUNGER GAMES – MIND GAMES**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Training the Tributes

DISCLAIMER: Okay class today we are going to learn (what we have learned 12x's already) that I am not Suzanne Collins and that I in no way shape or form get any money for my hard recreational work or the story Mind Games. Got that everyone? Okay now time for recess, everyone go on and read the newly uploaded chapter of Mind Games. Chapter Thirteen!

When we get to the capitol there are dozens of people crowded around District 12's loading dock. Effie is particularly overjoyed by this fact. She calls them our 'fans' I start to tense up thinking of the masses of people that love and hate us. Peeta gives me a five second massage and a peck on the lips, to assure me that he is always going to be with me. I missed this reassurance I missed his lips. It feels like forever since he kissed me.

"Put on a good show." Lyly says playfully but I know she has never been more serious. And that she is threatening me with real repercussions.

When the train stops Peeta and I are the first ones to dive of the train and into the over excited crowd. Peeta leads me off the train Proudly in his yellow t-shirt and his kaki cargos. On the end of his arm I'm flaunting like im actually in love. Maybe I am, or maybe Peeta and I have just grown accustomed to the swarm of cameras. The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm weariing a yellow sundresss sprinkled with bright strawberry prints. Peeta sweeps me into his arms, and on cue we give them probably the best kiss photo op we've ever done. But to me it felt fake. I was really kissing Peeta but it felt like he wasn't really kissing me and I don't really know why.

After our photo shoot Peeta and I headed up to the twelfth floor of the tribute building, like we have done so many times before. We were waiting for Ashlyn and Mykalin to finish their Photo shoot in silence, until Peeta murmured to himself: "Damn, I should have reminded her to smile…" I ignore his comment though and we continue to wait for Ashlyn and Mykalin to emerge from the elevator in silence.

We only got a glance at them before they were swept away by Cinna's running crew, as they were to be worked into costumes for the grand presentation tonight by chariots. But even so, we already got the gist of how Ashlyn and Mykalin felt about the crowds of capitolites that would be trailing them; either now until they die, or now until they go home. Ashlyn looked so annoyed, as if she were ready to spit venom at any enemy. Mykalin on the other hand looked very stiff as if he was very nervous to make a mistake in front of any capitol's camera.

After they were gone it was time for me and Peeta to get to work. We had to devise a plan _any plan_. Some sort of strategy that would ensure the best possible chances of Ashlyn and Mykalin surviving the games. Peeta grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pencil from a nearby desk. We both sat around the small kitchenette counter and started to think_. Where do we start_? was the biggest question buzzing around in my head, until Peeta wrote IMAGES on the top of a blank piece of paper. Well we had to start somewhere, I guess might as well start there. ASHLYN Peeta wrote and circled her name carefully. STRONG WILLED, WILD, DISOBEDIANT, SKILLED THIEF, I watched him write in the words on Ashlyn's web. I took the pencil from Peeta's hand and wrote in RUDE. He didn't comment, he took the pencil back from me and wrote: TOUGH SKINNED, and LOVE STRUCK?

I took the pencil from him and crossed LOVE STRUCK out. "Do we know that for sure?" I asked.

"No" he thought to himself rather than as an answer to me. "We don't know for sure, but that's what she's lead on. I'm just trying to think of an image for her, like Haymitch did for us." It was quiet again and Peeta concentrated on the paper for a long time before he finally wrote: ASHLYN'S IMAGE = FIERCE

"Fierce?" I questioned doubtably. "that's not a good image for a girl Peeta_." Haymitch wouldn't let me portray that image, so why should we let her_. I thought.

"Trust me Katniss, it's the only one she will be able to pull off, whether we like it or not.

He handed me the paper and pencil. Guessing that he wanted me to do Mykalin's image web, I grew nervous I wasn't good at stuff like this. However seeing how stressed out Peeta looked already I took the paper and pencil without voicing my discomfort. MYKALIN I wrote then put the pencil down. I had to recall what little I already knew about this tribute. I picked back up the pencil and words like: CALM, UNREADABLE, SKILLED WITH KNIVES, QUIET, flew onto the page. Suddenly I recalled a scene when we were all still on the train, when Ashlyn was trying to storm off and Mykalin grabbed her arm, she stopped in full throttle. I didn't need any more words. MYKALIN'S IMAGE = TAMER I wrote, then put the pencil down.

"Tamer?" Peeta was questioning me this time.

"Like a lion tamer, Mykalin is the only one that can tame Ashlyn's fierceness." I justified.

I saw Peeta think it over in his mind before I heard him say: "Yeah fine, that'll work." Its quiet again. We were stuck on what we were suppose to do next as 'mentors.

"Peeta do you remember the roof of this building and how loud it is? That it would be impossible for recorders to pick up. And how up there, there's a garden?" I said trying my best to jog his memory.

"Yeah. What about it?" He said finally paying attention.

"After dinner… or maybe even later." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "After everyone has gone to sleep, I'm going to take Mykalin up there and teach him how to use a bow." I concluded nervously.

Peeta was looking straight at me now, his eyes full of panic. "Katniss no." Peeta said firmly. "The capitol will really make an avox out of you then."

I thought about all the other stuff I've been caught doing; hunting in the forest, being with Gale, 'fooling' the capitol. "I got caught doing a lot of things, so what's one more? After all we want to do all we can to keep them alive don't we?"

"Yeah." He said weakly. I knew that we both share the same fear. Neither of us wants to end up like Haymitch drinking his life away, after so many tributes died in his hands. "After Lyly and Effie leave, I could teach Ashlyn some wrestling moves in here, if I push the furniture back some."

Okay now we had a plan, and a few things on our to-do list, I felt better. Peeta looked at the time on a wall clock and crumpled up the papers filled with our brainstorming . I understood it was time to go and check in on our tributes and make sure they weren't giving the stylists any trouble. On our way out I saw Peeta Burn the sheets of paper we used over the stove.

An attendant saw Peeta and I roaming around and they escorted us straight to District 12's chariot. The fact that they were watching us so closely bothered me at the back of my mind. This was going to make it very hard for me to get even one bow up to the 12th floor.

As we get closer to the chariot I heard Portia begging "Smile, dazzle, look brilliant! Please! If you look like you are ready to attack when you go out there you will be hated by everyone!"

"Ask me if I care!" I heard Ashlyn shout.

The first Person I recognized was Cinna, and he looked tired.

"Forget it Portia you will never get her to smile for you." Peeta said relieving Portia of her impossible task. "Ashlyn… I want you to keep going on like you can attack the whole world got that?" Peeta coached. I heard Ashlyn growl at him.

"What's he doing?" Cinna asked calmly, I guess he assumed we had a plan. I loved how much Cinna trusted us, I just hope we don't let him down. I quickly explained Ashlyn's attitude problem to Cinna and he chuckles. "Reminds me of another district 12 tribute I know." I refused to believe that I and Ashlyn had any traits in common, and continued explaining Peeta and my perspective of Ashlyn and Mykalin's relationship of lion and lion tamer.

"That could work…" Cinna mused to himself, after I finished my explanation. "After all diamonds do have the reputation of being the hardest substance known to man." I had no idea what he was talking about but I assumed it had to do with his new theme for District 12.

"Come." Cinna led me to the costumed tributes, while he ran off to retrieve something. Ashlyn was blinding as she glistened in a sparkling white gown, shoes and gloves to match. Mykalin on the other hand was dressed in charcoal black. He was in a charcoal black one piece suit, accompanied with black boots. What made his outfit outstanding was the glistening black satin cape, and the satin masquerade mask he wore accompanied with a flamboyant hat with a feather peaking out.

I was stumped. "Tell me." I said in defeat, when I realized that Cinna was once again by my side.

"Your mock wedding has inspired me to do the diamond in the rough theme. This year everyone will know that there was a time where beauty could emerge from coals. I was so tempted to do a duet theme once I found out there was another tribute lover couple coming from your district." He explained. "My initial idea however was to have her prettily cocooned in his arms partially shielded by his cape, but the parts that did show would shine beautifully. Now however I have a new idea."

Cinna climbed onto the chariot Grabbing Ashlyn and Mykalin's left wrist without permission, and snapped something on both of their wrists. He did the same with their right wrists. I heard Ashlyn bite at Cinna but Cinna paid it no mind, he continued to bind both Ashlyn's ankles to Mykalin's.

Cinna jumped down from the chariot and I still had no clue what the point of his stunt was, until he said: "Come on Ashlyn come and get me. You want to act like a rabid dog, then show me how dangerous you are." Then I saw it. What he clasped onto their wrists and ankles were shackles. Guessing by how Cinna carried them they must be lightweight, but also seeing how they held back Ashlyn they seemed to do the trick. "Not quite…" Cinna murmured. "Katniss, do me a favor." Cinna whispered in my ear. "Go up on the chariot, avoiding Ashlyn of course we wouldn't want you hurt. Go and tell Mykalin that when the chariot is moving he cannot let her do that or she will fall of the chariot. And despite her spirit he must try his best to maintain her and tame her."

I understood now. It would really look like a lion and lion tamer, with Ashlyn flairing all over the place and Mykalin restraining her. But it would only look like that, if he really cared about her. Whether or not they really loved each other was something we still didn't know. I carried on Cinna's message to Mykalin and the only thing that changed in his face was his eyes. That was the only part of him I saw start to panic. I didn't know whether or not Cinna's threat would work because by the time my messenger job was done staff was rushing me and Peeta into designated seats in the huge coliseum filled with rich capitolites. The last thing I saw was Cinna and Portia fastening the last of the safety restraints.

Peeta and I sat in the balcony along with the other 'mentors' Peeta clutched my hand tightly. I wonder if he was re-living last year when we had to ride the same chariot. We were both nervous I knew that. I could feel each one of Peeta's soft fingers leaving an impression on my skin. His grip was pulsing along with his heartbeat, along with mine. And I could assume that my fingers had the same effect on him. Even if it was uncomfortable I wouldn't let go of his hand and he wouldn't let go of mine. Not until we were sure our idea worked. These anxious nerves we had wouldn't go away until we saw Ashlyn and Mylkalin flying through the arena on district 12's chariot, hopefully winning the hearts of many soon to be sponsoring capitolites_. I pray that they play their parts well_ I begged silently.

We watched the chariots swing around the bend and out of sight. One by one the chariots came and went and District 12's début came closer and closer. District 9 gone… District 10… District 11… Peeta and I are at the edge of our seats, I stopped breathing and I could no longer feel the tremble of Peeta's pulse in his fingers. Now is when we find out if we win any sponsors. Now is when we find out if we pass or fail our first trial as 'mentors'. Now is when we see just how much of a chance we have of keeping Ashlyn and Mykalin alive.

We saw the chariot, and we saw the horses, and we saw Mykalin entirely wrapped in black satin standing completely still. As soon as you would wonder: _where's the other tribute? _the black satin around Mykalin suddenly tore apart and transformed into his cape, now flairing in the wind, and far off in the distance you could see the hat that was on Mykalin's head flying with the wind also. But that was simply a bonus effect everyone's eyes were elsewhere. All eyes were on Ashlyn as she emerged fiercely from Mykalin's cape clawing and tearing at her enemy, and her audience. The audience was taken aback but I have no idea if that was a good or very bad thing. Her outfit was dazzling but her face was menacing, her only restraints were her shackles attached to the still, very grounded Mykalin. _This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. The entire crowd sees her as a monster._ I thought as the chariot disappeared around the bend.

I was just about to give up when the display monitor showed me- and everyone else a sight that scared me stiff. Ashlyn made a move to jump off the chariot! Then was the first time Mykalin moved and it was the best move he could make. He jerked back his arms, making Ashlyn stop short due to the shackles, at that instant Mykalin snatched Ashlyn into him. Ashlyn's reaction startled me- it startled everyone. She didn't attack him, she grew calm, and tame, and quickly all her fiery anger melted away. She tried to pull away a few times but he only pulled her back without any struggle from her. Ashlyn continued to glare at the audience, but between Mykalin and Ashlyn there was an unusual tenderness. With Ashlyn in Mykalin's arms and Mykalin's black cape encasing them both, Cinna's picture truly came to life. Ashlyn and Mykalin really created the picture of a beautiful diamond hidden in a piece of coal. The tributes from district twelve flooded every screen and the onlookers were cheering with excitement.

Relief flooded through my system. I turned to Peeta and I could see he had finally relaxed too. "He did it! Cinna did it!" I need to yell to be heard over the raving capitolites. Two years in a row he made wonderful designs for district 12 and quickly made them a capitol favorite. I was grateful to him, unfortunately with all his success I knew next year he would be designing costumes for District 1.

I looked back up at Peeta and he looked a bit confused. "We did it. You did it!" he yelled over the screams. "Of course Cinna's designs are amazing as always, but your idea was brilliant. What we saw out there was your beast, and your tamer idea come to life. Katniss if we get sponsors because of this, it would all be because of you."

I didn't say anything in response, instead I intently listened to the ceremonial speech that I've heard every year of my life explaining the rules of the 'games' and introducing all the tributes this year. Surprisingly District 12 tributes received a lot more love than most districts. I know off the bat that this is a good _and_ a bad thing.

After getting them out of their costumes Peeta and I thanked Cinna and Portia for their wonderful designs, and rushed Ashlyn and Mykalin upstairs. Peeta and I knew firsthand how bad it was to take focus from the Districts that were suppose to shine and the career tributes. Because of this stunt they were going to be targeted by sponsors, but they were also going to be one of the first targets for the Career tributes.

Upstairs Ashlyn is already back to her old hostile self and Mykalin is once again very passive in his efforts to control her. How they were going to keep up this image of beast and tamer not even I knew. We told Ashlyn and Mykalin the image they were suppose to keep up in public and on the training floor, of beast and tamer.

Ashlyn didn't seem to like this. "You think I'm some sort of beast?" she snarled.

"That's how you act, so what do you expect us to categorize you as? Before we even told you about this what was the first thing you did in front of people that might sponsor you? You attack them!" Peeta yelled at her, but what I couldn't understand was why he was so frustrated. "Ashlyn, this is the only thing you would be able to pull off, so stop fighting for once and just listen." Peeta said sternly.

There was a pause as if we were waiting for more objections, but Mykalin like always was very quiet. So I continued. "Ashlyn you're going to go into the training arena tomorrow, growl and claw at everyone. Make them afraid of you."

"Without getting into any real fights." Peeta added.

"That's what your job is Mykalin." I said directly to him. "Stop her before she really pissed anyone off and gets into any real brawls. Okay? Remember your job is to tame her." I reminded him, but no matter what his face still looked very calm.

"Now" Peeta said turning up the television to max volume. "Before we risk our lives for you, tell us. Are you planning to try and come out alive?"

There was a silence despite the volume of the television, not even Ashlyn had something to say.

"Yeah" Mykalin finally spoke up. "Of course." He said grabbing Ashlyn's hand. "We'll try our best."

"Good-" I started to say until Ashlyn opened her mouth.

"WHY?" She shouted but she wasn't talking to us this time, she was talking to Mykalin. "Why are we gonna try for when there's nothing we're going back for anyway? If you die, I'm dying too."

"Then I won't die, simple as that. If both of us could win, like they did, then wouldn't you try? So we wouldn't have to steal and hunt anymore and just be together, and know we're both safe?" she didn't respond.

"Please continue." He said, now holding Ashlyn in a hug.

"So… you two really do… love each other?" I needed to ask.

"It's none of your busine-" Ashlyn burst out.

but we all heard when Mykalin said: "Yeah. Now please continue."

"If you guys really do plan on trying to stay alive, then we will do all we can to help you. After training hours, after dinner, most likely after people are asleep, I will try to teach Ashlyn some self defense. By the time she goes into the arena she will be able to pin anyone, no matter what their size." Peeta said softly.

"And Mykalin would be coming with me." I continued with the same low volume. "We're going to the garden up on the roof where it's almost impossible to hear anything, and I'll be teaching you how to use a bow. Hopefully by the time the games start you will be able to use a bow as well as you use those knives of yours." I finished. They were quiet, and they had no objections.

"Now listen up." Peeta said, this time in full voice. "When you are in that training room, Mykalin don't touch any knives or a bow, and I mean don't touch it at all. And sticky fingers over here don't take anything. Keep your specialties under wraps got it? Use this week to learn something you don't already know or something we can't teach you, understand?"

"Any suggestions?" was the first polite thing I heard Ashlyn say.

"Plants." I said. "There is nothing better than knowing whether or not something is poisonous or edible."

"Camouflage" Peeta advised. "I found it particularly helpful."

"Good to know…" Ashlyn finished.

We concluded not a moment too soon, right then Effie Trinket and Lyly TrinkleTop barge in to join us for dinner. Dinnertime everyone is phony and festive and Effie can't stop talking about the wonderful show that Ashlyn and Mykalin put on. I wasn't paying much attention to the table talk though, I was simply waiting for Lyly to leave so I could talk to Effie in private.

The clock read 11:30 yet Effie and Lyly were still making small talk around the dinner table though the food was gone a long time ago. It seems it would be impossible to separate these two, and that was what I needed right now. Ashlyn, Mykalin, Peeta, and I were only filling up seats in Effie's perfect tea party. I put my hand on Peeta's knee to discretely get his attention. He doesn't look at me but I know he is aware that I want his focus because he sits up straighter and his whole body seems to be vibrating with alertness. My palm adjusts his far cheek so that he's facing me, and my lips go for his ear. His profile conceals my lips and hopefully no one can hear me. It should look like I was planting soft kisses along his earlobe instead of saying "Peeta I need to talk to Effie alone. Do you think you could divert Lyly's attention for me?" I saw a ripple run up Peeta's spine. His eyes were closed tight and he was breathing in light pants. I was slightly concerned, until Lyly made herself known to us.

"Enough of that!" she said as if she was highly offended. "After all this is still a dining table."

"True." Peeta carefully opened his eyes like he was exercising great patience. "But it's late, so that means tributes go to bed." Peeta looked at Ashlyn who was ready to open her mouth, "Now Ashlyn. You guys have to be up early tomorrow, for a long, and trust me when I say long day of training." Mykalin got up and left quietly and with reluctance Ashlyn followed him. "And I think Katniss and I have earned some time alone." Peeta voiced to no one in particular after Ashlyn's exit. "Oh Lyly before I forget I have to talk to you about something." Peeta looks at me uncomfortably, and then turns to look at Effie. "Maybe we should talk outside." He rises from the table, waiting for Lyly to rise with him, he holds the door to the apartment open for her exit. Skeptically she rises and heads to the door opened for her.

When the door closed with a 'click' I turned to Effie, and make what I prayed looked like small talk. "You know Effie I love being a winner of the games it is sooo much fun! You get almost anything you could dream of. But that's just on my end, you have to tell me what you get." She looked at me nervously. "Come on don't be shy. If they give so many new privileges to two district kids then I know you, the one who picked the winning tributes, must get tons more, and love it just as much as I do. So spill." I coaxed.

"Well now that you've asked… I practically get showered with gifts everyday. I have never had so many cars before! Oh! And the parties! I'm invited to every single party! And it is all so fantastic!" She kept going on and on. I tried my best to look interested but I really didn't have much time for this. How long could Peeta keep Lyly talking? I wondered. "I get anything I want. I never have to pay for anything! I'm practically a celebrity! Everyone coming up to me and all asking me about you two, and your district! It's all so fabulous!"

She sounded like she was done so quickly before she said anymore I tried to get to my next point. "Wow. Sounds fantastic! Shame it only lasts for one year, right?" she looked a little confused, and I prayed I wasn't wrong about this. "Well when there are new winners, won't that host get all your privileges? Unlike our privileges which last for life? Or am I wrong?"

She pouted like a spoiled princess that was told she couldn't have _another_ car."Shame we can't win again… I mean that way you get to keep your wonderful life style…"

"Well maybe you can!" She said with a sudden burst of hope. "Maybe you really can! After all they look pretty skilled and… they remind me just of you and Peeta! Oh please!" she was starting to get wrapped up in her own world again. "I mean one's angry all the time and one's really polite! I mean it's your and Peeta's story all over again! And they love each other right? Isn't that the motivation that made you and Peeta win? Oh I wish they could win!"

"Well you know…" I said breaking her new forming ideas, since she seems to have so many. "They're not too far off. They're actually very talented you know." She looked like someone told her it was her birthday. "It's just there's so much I would love to teach Mykalin. I mean if I get the chance we really really could win." Now she saw where I was going and how the rules didn't permit this, and her uncertainty was all over her face. "Then you could be the capitol's Celebrity two years in a row!"

"But… I don't know. Katniss…" She was ready to say no and never think about my offer again.

"You don't even have to know." It just came out and now I don't even know what I'm saying.

"What?" She asked. And I saw her hopeful self sway back to my side.

"All this stuff I told you about me wanting to teach Mykalin. You never even heard it. You don't even have to be involved…" she looked satisfied, now was the hardest part. "I just need a bow, and a few arrows."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Giving weapons to someone from the Districts? That's- that's against the rules!" She stammered.

"You won't know. You would have had nothing to do with it. Just act like it had nothing to do with you. Act like I made it myself and was hiding it from you. And you never even knew a thing. And you will be famous and fabulous for another year!"

"But it's dangerous…" she croaked.

"Who me? I'm not dangerous. I'm doing this because I want you to have the best lifestyle possible. Don't you want that too?" I was out of sales pitches, convincing and lying really wasn't my strongest suit.

"Yes…" she said softly. "Look I'll see what I can do okay?" she got up a little confused and quickly left the apartment.

A few seconds later Peeta stumbled back in. without a word or warning he kissed me full on the mouth, and swept me away. "Sorry" he said right after he broke the kiss. He was so close to me I could still feel his breath. "I'm tired." He said, and for the first time all night he really looked it. He kissed my hand tenderly with desperate eyes. "Let's go to bed." He held onto my hand and led me to the bedroom that had been set aside for us.

I woke up at five, and this time I decided to actually wake up. Peeta's arms are clenched around my waist, it's not something unusual anymore, but still lately I feel like something is bothering him. Everyone should be up for breakfast in another hour. I go up to the roof. It's even quiet up here this early. Most capitolites don't wake up until after noon, so the hush of this enormous city was stunning. Everything still glistened of course but without all the noise it was less chaotic.

While I was up here, thoughts of everything passed through my mind. I wondered if Ashlyn and Mykalin really could win, together, as a pair. I wondered if Effie bought my humongous lie, I wondered if I would actually get the bow, or if I would be made an avox for suggesting bribery and breaking the rules, I wondered what Lyly was up to god knows she would never leave me alone this long without a good reason. I wondered if mom and Prim were really okay, or if they were hurt? I wondered where they were, but quickly I pushed those thoughts aside, because I really needed to focus on saving two more lives. I wondered why Ashlyn's life, her existence itself was so important to Peeta. Why could he manipulate her almost as good as Mykalin could? With all these thoughts swarming through my head I lost track of time and ended up back on the 12th floor at 6:15

By the time I re-entered the apartment everyone was present and eating breakfast including Effie and Lyly. "Eat as much as you can. Trust me, you guys will have plenty of time to go hungry in the games. But for now stock up on food, because food can be hard to find out there sometimes." I heard Peeta coach.

"You know better than anyone else that we know how to thrive on scarce food. Eating plates and plates of food for breakfast it's just too weird." Ashlyn mumbled. She looked like she was still half asleep.

"Try." Peeta insisted. "Hey Katniss." He said as I started to fix myself a plate of food. "You were up early… as always. They have the porridge with the raisins you like."

"Thanks." I said I scooped two helping of that porridge into my plate. "Wake-up!" I tapped Ashlyn as I went to the open seat near Peeta at the table. "Remember the images you guys are suppose to give off. That centers around your attitude Ash. So wake-up and be fierce."

"Don't call me Ash." She growled. "And leave me alone I'm tired! Who wakes up this early anyway?" she said digging into her eggs.

"He's not tired." I said pointing out Mykalin quietly drinking some hot chocolate. He was wide awake and I knew why too. He was probably up the same time I was. The best time to hunt was in the morning.

"That's because he's… he's different! Look at everyone else! Everyone else is barely awake! Not even Peeta can handle how early this is!"She was yelling now and she really looked like she was starting to hate me. I didn't really care though, as long as she was angry and barely controllable. She was right however, everyone else did look like they were ready to fall asleep on themselves, except me and Mykalin. He smirked at me, cuz just like I did, he knows why we are both so wide awake.

After breakfast Ashlyn and Mykalin were rushed down to the training dome promptly at 7:00. Effie and Lyly stayed to chat for a little while but soon after they were gone, to enjoy their pleasant lives around the capitol. Effie says though that she's going out with the intention of sending sponsors our way. After they've left Peeta takes out a rather large box. "It was outside our door around ten to six. Or so says Effie anyway, she brought it in with her. The sticker says Cinna, but it doesn't look like Cinna's style."

I open the box with caution. But once it's open I have a huge grin on my face and I might as well be the happiest person in the world. There lying in the box is a beautiful bow, and about six arrows. Effie came through.

Peeta took out more papers and pens, and we start strategizing. But I don't think either of us knows what we're suppose to be planning. Peeta's thinking real hard about it anyway though. "I wonder if Haymitch planned this much when we were going through this hell." I voiced.

Peeta looked up at me and he said "We're not Haymitch. We're not going to let them die, we're not going to watch them die before our eyes. And if they win, we're gonna make sure it's not a coincidence.

"Peeta, I don't want them to die either but, why are you so sick over this? Why are you so attached to Ashlyn? What happened between you two?" I finally asked.

"Why are you _not_ so sick over this? These are people's lives here. These are people we know… and I'm not attached to Ashlyn, I just…" Peeta paused for a minute, like he was remembering something. "Nothing happened between us okay. I just don't want to turn into a killer. We don't have time to talk about this right now, we should be working." He took a pen and wrote ASHLYN at the top. He drew a line down the middle of the paper and on one side wrote STRENGTHS and on the next side wrote WEAKNESSES.

"Peeta" I called him. I know I should just leave him be at the moment, but this was something we should start thinking about now. "If it came down to one winner, who would we choose to save?" just like Haymitch had to choose me over Peeta, who would we choose out of Ashlyn and Mykalin?

I saw him struggle with the question for a while. "Whoever has the better chance of surviving." He said. "We can't choose who we pick now, that wouldn't be fair." He finished, and kept working on the paper he had in front of him.

I worked with Peeta for a while on strengths and weaknesses. His idea was if we knew what they were good at, we didn't have to worry about it. And if we knew what their weaknesses were we could eliminate them. It was a good plan… in a perfect world. We worked on that strategy all morning, and after I made him take a break. We both needed to rest.

We had a quaint dinner that night with Effie and Lyly which quickly became our normal pattern. Peeta and I made quick small talk with Ashlyn and Mykalin about their training as we should, but that soon faded away in the rush of our dinner routine. Effie nor Lyly could ever figure out why Peeta and I always rushed Ashlyn and Mykalin to eat as much as they could and go straight to sleep. Ashlyn and Mykalin never complained though, because they knew as much as we did that they needed as much sleep as they could get whenever possible… if they were going to be staying up all night. As soon as Effie and Lyly leave hours later, Peeta barges into Ashlyn's room where he would usually find Mykalin sleeping alongside her. I never knew what happened in that room and I didn't want to know. Ashlyn just waking up doesn't sound like a pleasant sight to me. I never heard her complaining though. All I knew was that in less than five minutes they were up and out. Ashlyn started pushing back the living room furniture, while Mykalin met me at the door and we quietly made our way up to the roof.

The roof was just as I remembered it very loud, but we were very quiet. Mykalin didn't talk much but the silence wasn't uncomfortable and he picked up tips fast. Elbow back, stomach in, bow high. The fact that the knives he threw were so close to his finger tips made it hard for him to grow attached to the bow, that and the fact the It looked like he hunched over whenever he threw his knives, it was hard for him to grasp that to aim an arrow you have to be tall, your back has to be straight so you can aim the arrow right. But he was determined to get it as much as I was determined to teach him. One thing he didn't have a problem with was his eye. He always knew where his arrow was going, and exactly where the arrow head was going to land, something I presume he borrowed from his knife throwing skill.

The nights and days passed by quickly, and thankfully both the tributes were making excellent progress. Peeta told me that Ashlyn could pin him in six different ways. And in no time Mykalin was hitting even the smallest targets and I was thoroughly satisfied that he would live… if he wanted to.

"Will you try to save Ashlyn in the games?" I asked him one night where he was piercing every target with ease.

"Of course. Best I can." He let out a sigh. "If I can find her. I never was good at finding her when she wants to be hidden." He let go of the twine and pierced the heart of a flower.

"You really do love her." Just like Peeta had loved me in the games. Then a thought crossed my mind. "If you really do love her then what's Peeta doing in the picture? Why do you let him do you job at times?" I asked.

He calmly went to retrieve the arrows he recently fired before he started speaking. "Their close." He shrugged. "Why should I penalize that? I know what I can and can't do with Ashlyn, and so does Peeta. Plus Ashlyn doesn't have that many people she's close to, I would never want to take that away from her. And if one more person wants to bring Ashlyn home as much as I do, then I should be grateful, not jealous." He finished, shooting off more arrows into the wind.

Wow. I was surprised how much he cared about her. He was really mature. But there was one more thing I wanted to find out. "How, how do they know each other?" I asked.

He gathered up the arrows scattered throughout the garden and sat down. "It's a long story." He said. "But I'm guessing you'll wanna hear it anyway." He put the bow and the arrows down. "Ashlyn and I, grew up in the district orphanage." That startled me but he went on as if it were nothing much. "A lot of us didn't make it, unless we adopted a skill, which made it hard for us to make good friendships. Ashlyn was determined to feed herself, and to do that she was determined to be a good thief. But she was young and you always start off terrible before you get good. She was _terrible_, she got caught so many times… and lashed… and scolded… and I had to watch… because she had to learn this on her own." I could see this was a painful story for him to tell. "It got to a point where the orphanage was going to cast her out, for all the trouble she was causing. They were all supportive of us learning 'trades'" he became sarcastic "but they didn't want the extra trouble. She had one more chance, I begged her not to do it, I told her I would get her food, even though I was still learning too. But she didn't listen, she was too tempted by the smell of the bakery's bread. She came back with three loaves of bread. She told me she got caught, but no one reported it to the orphanage, she didn't get kicked out. I don't really know what happened but looking how she was reacting to Peeta around town after that day, I'm guessing he gave it to her, and told her something she decided to listen to. That was the last theft she got caught for, after that she got really good. No doubt Peeta got lashed for the missing bread though. She never stole from the bakery again, and she also started stealing money to buy stuff too. I really don't know what happened between them exactly but I can guess. And whatever it was it made Ashlyn a livelier person, a more confident person, and believe it or not, a happier person. So I'm thankful to him." He got up and started preparing the bow with an arrow, which I took as the sign for the end of the story. I was speechless, and now I wanted to know more than ever what happened between Ashlyn and Peeta. And I want to know what Peeta… my train of thought was broken when Mykalin didn't shoot the bow, and instead sat back down to look at me.

"Now that we're talking, and I know your thinking. I think I should tell you something." Mykalin said hesitantly. "I probably shouldn't so close to the games an all to give you more stress, but your very close with Gale aren't you?" I didn't know how to answer, why was he bringing up Gale so suddenly. "I would sometimes hunt with Gale when you were in the games. He would always mention you and would always talk about you. By his conversations and by the expression on your face I can tell you guys are very close. Look I have to tell you something…" Mykalin came close to me a whispered in my ear very quietly "Gale is planning a rebellion. And it's going to take place soon." he picked back up the bow and arrow and started shooting his targets again.

I was in shock, I couldn't believe it. Gale… Gale was going to get himself killed. "What else do you know?" I whispered

"That's it." He said never looking at me again for the night. "He asked me to join in, and when I said no, he never mentioned it again. But I know that he won't let it go. It seems like he's been thinking about this for a while." He picked up the arrows and the bow. "Sorry for upsetting you. I know I've told you a lot tonight, so let's go in and take an early sleep okay?" and with that he left me alone on the roof with my thoughts.

In the long while I haven't been interacting with Gale what has been going through his head. How could he plan his death like this? Doesn't he know how much pain he would cause everyone, how much pain he would cause his brothers and sisters, Prim and me. Tears ran down my face till dawn, where I had to get up and meet everyone at the breakfast table as usual.

_**AN: **__well that's chapter thirteen. Tell me what you think okay. I wish you could see the big smile on my face now that it's done. I loved this chapter and the costumes and stuff, tell me if you feel the same. I just love Ashlyn and Mykalin the more I write about them. So tell me what you think about my original characters okay. Oh and heads up the next update will be a Side story from Peeta's POV and you guys will find out lots of things that wasn't revealed. Later. _

_Until the next chapter Celeste_

_Ps remember reviews make the chapters come out faster. So review! Duh. Thanks for all the reviews I got last update but I would love more! _

_-Celeste_


	17. Good News From The Author

Hello,

Do you guys remember me? Know who I am? Little o' me? The author? No? I thought not. Ummm, I know I completely deserve that. I haven't updated in years and I deserve to be hated. Umm because of wonderful reviews even years after updates, and people still adding my story to their alert list, I have been motivated to finish the story. (I have been working on it for a while in secret, but then I couldn't keep the secret anymore, so now I'm telling you.) The ending that you readers would have all been waiting for is quickly approaching (along with all the parts you've been waiting for). I will upload the story September 1st. (not sure what time, so… check September 2nd) I don't know who will read it. Since I know I haven't given you any reason that would lead you believe it would ever be finished. But it _will_ be finished. I _can_ give you all a published date because all of the next three (and final) chapters (They will all be uploaded all at once) have been started and are nearly finished. Yay! So, just wanted to let you know, my little secret about finishing the story. Are you excited? I am, just to say "It's finished." And the end is sooo exciting. I'm having so much fun writing it! See you in September.

-Celeste


	18. Side Story 4: Pre-Occupied

_**Side Story Four: Pre-Occupied (Peeta's POV)**_

**Disclaimer: OHhhh where do I start this disclaimer? If I was Susan Collins I would not have taken years to update this story. I would not have given up on finishing this story and then continued writing it because people begged me to finish it. I am no way responsible for Susan Collin's genius. I am to irresponsible for that. I can't even properly write a good knock off well. Warning this side story is by no means my best work/ chapter. And it might very well get masses of people angry. But whatever. It's just a side story. Read if you want, skip if you want. Now on with the crappy side story!**

I saw Katniss make her way up to the stage. She looked troubled, I know she was worrying for Prim who was still getting better from that weird illness. I opened my arms to her and she gladly came into them with little hesitation. I kissed her neck, I couldn't help this show of affection, it was tempting and in my line of view. She didn't seem to pay any notice, she was troubled, but I wish it wouldn't torment her so, she looked like she was in so much pain. "It's going to be okay Katniss." I say trying to ease her mind, but it does very little. I feel her tense in my arms, as her body stiffens against mine. I run my fingertips along her arm, and softly I blow air onto her neck. I wanted her to relax, I wanted her body to melt into mine, just for now.

Horns and symbols blared from the speakers in the square making Katniss shrink closer to me and away from the noise. The huge monitor provided to the district by the grace of the capitol overflowed with blooming flowers, until the words THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES were clear enough to make out. Then in sync to the routine we heard the familiar voice of Effie Trinket as she entered the stage. She looked the same as she did every year with her pink wig, and capitol fashion. "Welcome to the 75th annual reaping! Is everyone excited!?" it was silent. My thoughts drifted from Effie's annual speech, as my mind concentrated on who was sitting comfortably in my lap: Katniss. She was so close, and yet I wanted her closer. My arms overlapped hers, my body was desperate for the skin to skin contact. I felt her fingers tighten around mine frantically. Without hesitation I cocoon her in my arms, trying my best to calm her down without interrupting what was happening onstage.

I heard Lyly's voice but instead what stood in her place was a half dead corpse. _What did they do to her and why? _I wondered. She looked terrible. I watched her fish her nimble fingers into the bowl of girls names. I felt Katniss cringe on top of me, and I hoped for Katniss's sake Prim's name wasn't picked. "Congratulations Ashlyn Perew!" I heard her announce cheerily. I felt Katniss relax in my arms, but I was not yet relieved. The name sounded somewhat familiar to me. I watched the still crowd waiting to see what I hoped wasn't a familiar face. "Come on out baby. Come up here, you're gonna be famous, I promise." Lyly coaxed the audience, until she saw someone coming through the line of 14 year olds. And when I saw her I knew exactly who she was, she didn't change at all. I was shocked I haven't seen her at all since the first time I met her, but I never forgot her. Ashlyn. I felt Katniss's fingers tighten around mine. I knew she felt me tense up and was trying to comfort me but, I was too anxious to calm down. What was Ashlyn going to do?

"Good job sweetheart." Lyly teased her. Not a good idea I thought. Or maybe she's changed. Then Lyly touched her, and she smacked Lyly's arm away.

"Don't! Dammit Ashlyn!" She's just as difficult as she was before, but doesn't she know to at least _fake_ manners in front of important people? Geez. Lyly glared at Ashlyn and Ashlyn glared right back at her. It looks like Ashlyn's made Lyly's hit list too, and is going to join us in this hell.

Effie picked the next tribute: My- something. I wasn't paying attention. Then Ashlyn started crying. Something I didn't imagine she was capable of doing. "Please…" she whispered softly. It sounded just like the first time I heard her say the word. "Please I'm begging you…" I remembered when she begged me not to turn her in, but this time it was different, she was actually crying. "I love him with all my heart! Anyone but him!" she grabbed onto Effie's leg, and Effie struggled to break free. "Please! I beg you have mercy!" she became more and more frantic.

"Ashlyn… Stop." Said the boy she was claiming to love. "It's no use, leave it." She calmed down and stopped flailing when he started speaking. He turned her gently so she could look at him and she complied. "Besides we can make it can't we?" She jumped into his arms and buried her tears in his worn shirt. While she was occupied with that the boy discretely said to Effie "Please end this now." And surprisingly Effie did the humane thing and ended the ceremony then and there.

As soon as we were dismissed I went to go see Ashlyn. She was curled into a chair twice her size looking at the door when I opened it. Her eyes and nose were red. "What do you want? Why are you here?" she attacked me.

"Nothing better to do." I lied to her. I knew no one else was going to visit her. The orphanage keepers were probably glad they had one less child to feed.

"Get out." She spat me. I didn't move. She hadn't changed at all. "Now. Leave!" she leaped from the chair towards me. Her fists banged into my chest. "Go away!" I let her fight me. "What's wrong with you? Are your ears broken? I said get out!"

Tears burst from her eyes and her fingers clutched onto my shirt. "Peeta please. Please just leave me alone." Her knees gave out and I held on to her to keep her from falling.

"He can't come and see you now. He's being kept in a room just like this one where he can't leave." She started crying harder. I picked her up and took her back to the couch. She held onto me and she cried.

"What… am I… going… to… do." She choked out between sobs.

I ran my fingers through her jet back hair trying to comfort her the way her mother probably never got the chance to. I looked down at the little girl curled into my lap_. She hasn't changed at all. She's still the same little girl I met three years ago._ "You are going to do exactly what I taught you. You're going to get better, and you are going to win."

"Don't be stupid." She muffled into my shirt soaked with her tears. "I can't get better. I'm just a dumb girl with no parents who can't do anything right."

"I can teach you." I said positively. "Just like I did when we first met."

She looked up at me with her grey eyes streaming with tears, her black hair in a disoriented mess. "Peeta.." she said between hiccups and sobs "I don't … want to learn. Peeta… I can't … I can't win without him. He's all I have." Looking at her like this pulled at all my heart strings. Ever since I found Ashlyn it always felt like she could be my younger sister. I hated looking into her eyes at this moment and hearing the words she was telling me. I hated not know how to guide her like I was able to do before.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and disentangled myself from her grip. She collapsed onto the cushions and continued quietly sobbing.

"Please. Only for a few minutes?" I negotiated with the guard. "They're both orphans. All they have is each other. Just let them see each other for a few minutes. Have a heart." The guard's face was as cold as stone. I took out a few coins from my pockets and rubbed them between my fingers. "Please?" I asked again. After a solid minute of looking at the gold coins he said 'fine. But _only_ a few minutes.'

I helped Ashlyn get onto her feet and led her into the male tribute's room. This was the least I could do for her right now.

As soon as we entered into the room she rushed into his arms.

"Yuck, you're getting boogers all over my clothes."

She hit him with her fists. "You deserve it. It's your fault for getting yourself picked!"

'True. True. But what did I tell you about finding your prince charming? You have to be talented and brave. You just lost one of those qualities."

She pushed him away from her. "Don't be so terrible when I'm so upset!" She yelled. "And I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't care about the princes in those fairytales you use to tell me. The only one I want is you. The only one I love is you. Why are they trying to take you away from me?"

"Shhh. Don't start crying again." He pulled her into his arms to soothe her. "I love you. More than myself even. How can you think I would let you go to the games without me there to protect you? Don't be silly. Now stop crying or …"

I turned to go and let them have their moment in private. "Peeta" it was the boy who called out to me. "Thank you for bringing her to me."

"Thank you Peeta" Ashlyn chorused.

"It was the least I could do." I replied before I left town hall and decided to head toward the bakery. I found myself kneading dough to calm some of my nerves. Watching people I knew die in the hunger games had always been hard, but knowing Ashlyn could die because of something that I did. It was all too much. We met right here in this bakery. Because of that meeting both of our lives changed forever. How would I be able to come back to this same kitchen and bake bread and not think about how Ashlyn is dead? I threw the dough aside and took a nap before it was time to go. I needed to stop thinking. All these thoughts were going to split my head open.

. We all gathered around the table in the dining car for supper as soon as the train doors were shut. Lyly and Effie were at the table heads, Ashlyn was nuzzled her swollen eyes and red nose into Mykalin's shoulder across the table and Katniss sat next to me. Glancing at her managed to cause me more anxiety. Katniss looked awful and I hadn't noticed it until now.

Katniss and I had entered the train to the capitol separately. This time the photo shoot wasn't about us, but about the new tributes. It was a good thing too because Katniss and I have never looked even more horrific. My insides were at war with each other. Katniss didn't look any better she looked so pale she could pass for the living dead. The only color about her were her cheeks which shined bright pink as the flesh swelled. It looked like it hurt tremendously. Instincts made me run my fingers across the wound, wishing my touch could somehow make it hurt her less. "Katniss what happened to you?" I was concerned despite the fact that she expressed no outward form of pain.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly. Her hands quickly swatted my fingers away. In her eyes I saw her push me even further away. Everything was fine this morning, now it seemed like we were back to square one. I didn't have time to find out what was bothering Katniss because I saw Ashlyn get up from the table.

"I can't… I'm going to go and rest." She said as she tried to dash into another train car. Before she even got two steps away Mykalin gently grabbed her wrist, and she froze. "Ashlyn don't." he said softly but sternly.

"I can't!" she shrieked. "I can't _not _cry anymore!" she pulled away from him and ran off to the next car.

Instinctively I ran after her. "Ashlyn. You have to eat something." I told her gently.

"Get lost Peeta. Can't you see that I can't eat?" She yelled.

She was as stubborn as always. She was still the eleven year old girl I met I the bakery, so scared and vulnerable. Despite the fact that I only spoke to her once, I had this instinct to protect her and to teach her. In my mind she had become the little sister I never had. Because despite her nasty tongue, she was nothing but a child and she needed someone to tell her when it was time to grow up. "Why not? Because you got picked for the games? Because Mykalin got picked with you? Because you would rather sit here and cry than eat a hot meal? When was the last time you at a hot meal Ashlyn?" I can help. Me and Katniss can help you-"

"You can't! Stop lying. I'm going to die and Mykalin's going to die and all I wanna do is cry and you won't even let me! Go away!"

"Ashlyn…" I said tenderly. I felt so sorry that all this had to happen to her. "Ashlyn. I didn't lie to you in the bakery and I am not lying to you now. I will do everything in my power to bring you and Mykalin back alive."

"That's not good enough Peeta. You can't fight a war with the capitol and win. Not even you can do it." She said dismally.

"Alright. Don't believe in me. You are so sure you and Mykalin are going to die out there. How do you think he feels? Don't you think he's anxious and worried just as much as you are? And instead of spending all the time you have together with him, you would rather lock yourself away and cry alone. How does that make Mykalin feel? Because of your actions, he's all alone too." She was silent. "Comon Ashlyn. Go eat. Be with him." She got up and dragged herself back to the dining car.

After a quiet dinner, with pathetic attempts to lighten the mood with Effie's awful pep talks, Ashlyn gets up to leave starting to tug Mykalin behind her. This time I wasn't going to object. She had eaten and at least she wouldn't be crying alone.

"Wait!" It was Katniss who called out to them. "If you want us to help you, we have to talk about some things…" stubbornly she sat back down and released her grip on Mykalin.

"We'll go so you guys can strategize. Come on Lyly." Says Effie. They got up and left. I was hoping that with them gone some of the tension would be lifted from the room, but the uncomfortable silence still remained.

I decided to break the silence with the same advice that Haymitch had given us when it was my and Katniss' turn. "When you get to the capitol they're going to do a lot of things that you won't like. Let them, and don't complain either…." That was all I remembered from Haymitch's spiel. Thankfully Katniss took over.

"What do you do?" she asked Ashlyn. Ashlyn being stubborn and angry only glared at her.

"She's a thief." I answered for her, hoping to speed the process along.

Katniss then asked Mykalin the same thing. He told her that he was a hunter. Katniss asked to see him use his knives. Suddenly all the wine glasses and mugs shattered. Katniss seemed pleased by the fact that she was taken by surprise. Then she demanded to see Ashlyn's skill. Surprisingly Ashlyn was a good sport and complied. I was very impressed by all the things she had managed to snatch today alone. She had gotten very good at what she does. I was proud of her. Once Katniss was done with them they scurried off.

"Well?" I asked her.

"They're good." She said hopefully.

Then my thoughts ambushed me again. "But we know they can't win. The same district never wins twice in a row."

"I want to teach him how to use a bow." She said ignoring the statement that she knew was true.

"Okay Katniss." How? How would she do that? And would it help. Maybe just maybe we could teach them enough to live. "Maybe I'll teach Ashlyn some defense, too." I added, trying not to be hopeful just yet.

"Whatever Peeta." She said coldly as she started to leave.

"Katniss…" I called out to her without really knowing why. I just didn't want her to leave with such frosty words between us. "you okay?" I asked because I could find nothing else to keep her.

"Yeah," she said lifelessly. "just tired. Why?"

"It- we feel different… to me, you know?" I admitted.

"Don't be silly." She said casually as she walked off without looking at me.

When we get to the capitol there are dozens of people crowded around District 12's loading dock. Effie is particularly overjoyed by this fact. She calls them our 'fans' I see Katniss start to tense up. The masses of capitolites always made her so nervous. I gave her shoulders what I hoped was a comforting squeeze, and I gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was quick but I hoped it was enough to let her know that she didn't have to battle the crowd all on her own. It was enough to remind her that I would be with her every step on the way.

When the train stops Katniss and I are the first ones to dive of the train and into the over excited crowd. I lead Katniss out into the crowd on my arm. We parade through the crowd until we made our way to the tribute tower. It was almost time for us to exit the runway, so, of course it was time for our pose. I swept Katniss into my arms and kissed her just like they all wanted me to. But my mind was elsewhere. I kept thinking about Ashlyn and the games.

After our photo shoot Katniss and I headed up to the twelfth floor of the tribute building, like we have done so many times before. We were waiting for Ashlyn and Mykalin to finish their Photo shoot. The minutes seemed so long. For some reason I couldn't stop myself from thinking the worst. Did she try to run? Did she shy away from the cameras, did attack them. Why did it seem like it was taking them so long to reach the 12th floor? I should have told her what to expect once she got off the train. "I should have reminded her to smile…"

They walked through the door but I only got a glance at Ashlyn before she was swept away by Cinna's running crew. Ashlyn looked so annoyed, as if she were ready to spit venom at any enemy. She was scared. I wished I had a chance to talk to her and calm her down some. After they were taken away Katniss and I got to work. We had to devise a plan _any plan_. Some sort of strategy that would ensure the best possible chances of Ashlyn and Mykalin surviving the games. Hopefully, to the end. I gave her that hope. I didn't want to take it away from her now. We both sat around the small kitchenette counter with sheets of paper and pens. Ashlyn hated the crowds of Capitolites, Ashlyn was also a terrible actress. The question was: how do we make the capitol love the real Ashlyn despite her anger issues. I picked up a pen and wrote IMAGES on the top of a blank piece of paper. This was going to be one of our biggest issues. I wrote Ashlyn's name in the middle of the page and circled it. Then I started to make a web with all the he things I knew about her. STRONG WILLED, WILD, DISOBEDIANT, SKILLED THIEF… Katniss took the pencil from my hand and wrote RUDE on Ashlyn's web. That was true, I guess I just grew accustomed to it. I took the pencil back from her and kept writing. TOUGH SKINNED, LOVE STRUCK?

Katniss took the pencil from me and crossed out LOVE STRUCK. "Do we know that for sure?" she asked skeptically.

Yes. I thought. Ashlyn cannot act to save her life. "No" I said. "We don't know for sure, but that's what she's lead on. I'm just trying to think of an image for her, like Haymitch did for us." I told her. I concentrated on the paper for a long time looking at all the variables. Then I came up with her image. ASHLYN'S IMAGE = FIERCE

"Fierce?" Katniss questioned. "That's not a good image for a girl Peeta." Katniss told me harshly.

"Trust me Katniss, it's the only one she will be able to pull off, whether we like it or not.

I handed the paper and pencil to Katniss. She did Mykalin's web and I watched.

MYKALIN'S IMAGE = TAMER she wrote, then put the pencil down.

"Tamer?" I asked.

"Like a lion tamer, Mykalin is the only one that can tame Ashlyn's fierceness." Katniss justified.

I thought it over and it actually seemed like a really good idea for Ashlyn, if Mykalin could do it. "Yeah fine, that'll work." I say. _I wonder how Ashlyn likes the idea of being "tamed"_ I thought to myself.

"Peeta do you remember the roof of this building and how loud it is? That it would be impossible for recorders to pick up. And how up there, there's a garden." Katniss said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"After dinner… or maybe even later." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "After everyone has gone to sleep, I'm going to take Mykalin up there and teach him how to use a bow." She told me.

I replayed the words she told me in my head to make sure I understood. "Katniss no." I told her firmly. "The capitol will really make an avox out of you then."

"I got caught doing a lot of things, so what's one more? After all we want to do all we can to keep them alive don't we?" Katniss pleaded.

And I realized that I couldn't argue her point. These were our tributes, and if they don't come out alive, it's like we killed them ourselves. "Yeah." I said. Maybe Katniss was right, maybe we had to go on the offensive in order to win. "After Lyly and Effie leave, I could teach Ashlyn some wrestling moves in here, if I push the furniture back some." I told her. Now we had a plan and it was time to go and check on our tributes. I crumpled up the sheets of paper and burned them over the stove.

An attendant saw Katniss and me roaming around and they escorted us straight to District 12's chariot. As we get closer to the chariot I heard Portia begging "Smile, dazzle, look brilliant! Please! If you look like you are ready to attack when you go out there you will be hated by everyone!"

"Ask me if I care!" I heard Ashlyn shout.

"Forget it Portia you will never get her to smile for you." I told Portia relieving her of the impossible task she had taken on. Portia shuffled away from Ashlyn as quick as she could looking disgusted with the female tribute. Now it was just me and Ashlyn. "Ashlyn…" I told her looking her in the eyes. "I want you to keep going on like you can attack the whole world got that?" I provoked her.

Ashlyn growled and rolled her eyes at me. "Shut up Peeta. I'll do as I please. I won't get along with them. Tricks won't work."

"I don't want you to get you to play nice. Do as you please it's not like you're capable of doing anything else. You throw reason and logic out the window when it comes to what you want and your stubbornness."

"Shut up Peeta! I can listen to logic and reasoning. I just do it when I feel like it. It's call free will."

"Free will's nice. It's also not a liberty we always have. And you really don't have to listen to logic or reasoning if you don't want to." I glanced over at Mykalin. "It seems like you've found someone who doesn't mind that about you at all."

"I have." She told me softly. "I'm so lucky to have found him."

"You're not." I told her flatly. "They are taking him away from you. You won't have him forever. Then what will you do? I can't protect you anymore. You'll be all alone. They're taking the only thing you love away from you." I told her bluntly.

"Not if I can help it." She was so enraged and scared her voice barely made a whisper. She backed away from me and went to bury herself in Mykalin's arms.

"Your mock wedding has inspired me to do the diamond in the rough theme. This year everyone will know that there was a time where beauty could emerge from coals. "I heard Cinna explain his costume idea to Katniss. "I was so tempted to do a duet theme once I found out there was another tribute lover couple coming from your district." He explained. "My initial idea however was to have her prettily cocooned in his arms partially shielded by his cape, but the parts that did show would shine beautifully. Now, however I have a new idea."

Cinna climbed onto the chariot Grabbing Ashlyn and Mykalin's left wrist without permission, and snapped something on both of their wrists. He did the same with their right wrists. Ashlyn bite at Cinna but Cinna paid it no mind, he continued to bind both Ashlyn's ankles to Mykalin's.

Cinna jumped down from the chariot and started to call to Ashlyn. "Come on Ashlyn come and get me. You want to act like a rabid dog, then show me how dangerous you are.

"Not quite…" Cinna murmured. "Katniss, do me a favor." Cinna whispered the rest in Katniss' ear so I couldn't hear. Katniss then climbed up into the chariot with Ashlyn and Mykalin and whispered something in Mykalin's ear. By the time she jumped down we were both being shuffled away from the prep area and ushered to out designated seats in the huge coliseum filled with rich capitolites.

Katniss and I sat in the balcony along with the other 'mentors' I clutched Katniss' hand tightly. She probably thought it was strange but she didn't complain or pull away, she just kept on holding on. I knew she didn't know much just holding her hand meant to me. Katniss was my anchor. Just like last year, when we were in the chariots, she was my anchor. She's always my anchor when everything else seems to spiraling out of control.

You hurt her Peeta. You hurt Ashlyn bad. Maybe you went too far. She's already been thinking about the fact that she might have to lose Mykalin, did you need to rub it in? You know she's going to be crying later. _It was for a good cause. _I tell myself. _If this works and wins them sponsors, then it would have been worth it._ The chariots swung around the bend one after the other, I paid no attention to them at all. My thoughts were consumed with Ashlyn and how she would handle their debut. Now it was District 12's turn. They were about to round the bend and we would get the answers we've all been waiting for.

.

I saw the chariot, and I saw the horses, and I saw Mykalin entirely wrapped in black satin standing completely still. As soon as I wondered: _where's Ashlyn? _the black satin around Mykalin suddenly tore apart and transformed into his cape, now flailing in the wind, and far off in the distance you could see the hat that was on Mykalin's head flying with the wind also. But that was simply a bonus effect everyone's eyes were elsewhere. All eyes were on Ashlyn as she emerged fiercely from Mykalin's cape clawing and tearing at her enemy, and her audience. The audience was taken aback but I have no idea if that was a good or very bad thing. Her outfit was dazzling but her face was menacing, her only restraints were her shackles attached to the still, very grounded Mykalin. _This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. The entire crowd sees her as a monster._ I thought as the chariot disappeared around the bend.

I was just about to kiss out chances of getting them out alive goodbye when the display monitor showed me- and everyone else a sight that scared me stiff. Ashlyn made a move to jump off the chariot! Then was the first time Mykalin moved and it was the best move he could make. He jerked back his arms, making Ashlyn stop short due to the shackles, at that instant Mykalin snatched Ashlyn into him. Ashlyn's reaction startled me- it startled everyone. She didn't attack him, she grew calm, and tame, and quickly all her fiery anger melted away. She tried to pull away a few times but he only pulled her back without any struggle from her. Ashlyn continued to glare at the audience, but between Mykalin and Ashlyn there was an unusual tenderness

Relief flooded through my system. Katniss turned towards me with a big smile on her face. "He did it! Cinna did it!" She shouted at me to be heard over all the cheering for our district.

I couldn't understand what she meant. This was all because of her. "We did it. You did it!" I yelled over the crowd's screams. "Of course Cinna's designs are amazing as always, but your idea was brilliant. What we saw out there was your beast, and your tamer idea come to life Katniss." She didn't say anything after that. She just watched the ceremony explaining the origins of the games, and I just couldn't help but watch her in all her beauty and brilliance.

.

Upstairs Ashlyn is her usual hostile self and Mykalin is once again very passive in his efforts to control her. How they were going to keep up this image of beast and tamer not even I knew. We told Ashlyn and Mykalin the image they were supposed to keep up in public and on the training floor, of beast and tamer.

"You think I'm some sort of beast?" Ashlyn snarled.

"That's how you act, so what do you expect us to categorize you as? Before we even told you about this what was the first thing you did in front of people that might sponsor you? You attack them!" I snapped at her. "Ashlyn, this is the only thing you would be able to pull off, so stop fighting for once and just listen." I know she probably didn't deserve it but, I didn't know what else to do. I just want to see her come out alive.

There was a pause. I was waiting for Ashlyn to say something even worse even nastier, but she didn't. That's when I knew how much my words had hurt her.

Katniss continued talking in Ashlyn's silence. "Ashlyn you're going to go into the training arena tomorrow, growl and claw at everyone. Make them afraid of you."

"Without getting into any real fights." I added.

"That's what your job is Mykalin." Katniss said to him. "Stop her before she really pissed anyone off and gets into any real brawls. Okay? Remember your job is to tame her." She reminded him.

"Now" I said taking over the conversation. I grabbed the TV remote and turned the volume up to maximum. "Before we risk our lives for you, tell us. Are you planning to try and come out alive?" I looked right at Ashlyn. Silently I said a little prayer. I wanted her to tell me she was going to fight to live through this.

There was a silence despite the volume of the television, Ashlyn had nothing to say.

"Yeah" Mykalin finally spoke up. "Of course." He said grabbing Ashlyn's hand. "We'll try our best." He said with a smile.

"Good-" Katniss started to say until Ashlyn opened her mouth.

"WHY?" She shouted but she wasn't talking to Katniss, she was talking to Mykalin. "Why are we gonna try for when there's nothing we're going back for anyway? If you die, I'm dying too."

"Then I won't die, simple as that. If both of us could win, like they did, then wouldn't you try? So we wouldn't have to steal and hunt anymore and just be together, and know we're both safe?" she didn't respond.

"Please continue." He said, now holding Ashlyn in a hug.

"So… you two really do… love each other?" Katniss asked stupefied. I didn't need to hear the answer. I already knew.

"It's none of your busine-" Ashlyn burst out.

but we all heard when Mykalin said: "Yeah. Now please continue."

"If you guys really do plan on trying to stay alive, then we will do all we can to help you. After training hours, after dinner, most likely after people are asleep, I will try to teach Ashlyn some self-defense. By the time she goes into the arena she will be able to pin anyone, no matter what their size." I decided to speak to Mykalin instead of Ashlyn he seemed like the reasonable one at the moment.

"And Mykalin would be coming with me." Katniss continued with the same low volume. "We're going to the garden up on the roof where it's almost impossible to hear anything, and I'll be teaching you how to use a bow. Hopefully by the time the games start you will be able to use a bow as well as you use those knives of yours." When she finished there was another long silence. I took this time to recall any other little helpful tidbits that Haymitch had told us.

"Now listen up." I said, this time in full voice. "When you are in that training room, Mykalin don't touch any knives or a bow, and I mean don't touch it at all. And sticky fingers over here don't take anything. Keep your specialties under wraps got it? Use this week to learn something you don't already know or something we can't teach you, understand?"

"Any suggestions?" Ashlyn asked.

"Plants." Katniss replied. "There is nothing better than knowing whether or not something is poisonous or edible."

"Camouflage" I answered. "I found it particularly helpful."

"Good to know…" Ashlyn finished.

Effie Trinket and Lyly TrinkleTop barged in to join us for dinner. Dinnertime everyone is phony and festive and Effie can't stop talking about the wonderful show that Ashlyn and Mykalin put on. I wasn't paying much attention to the table talk though. I had more important things to think about. They talked and talked and talked until it was almost midnight. I tried not to look completely bored and busied myself with my own thoughts.

A hand broke me away from my thoughts. Katniss' hand slowly crept up my knee and made its way up my thigh. It stole my concentration and drove my nervous system crazy. My entire body vibrated with electricity. All I could think about was Katniss' hand on my thigh.

She turned my head towards her and brought her lips to my ear. I could feel her breathing tickle my earlobe. Sometimes she even came too close and I could feel her lips touch my ear and it drove me wild. These little things- these little things that weren't quite enough to be anything- made me so excited. I tried very hard to concentrate on what she was saying, but a part of me just couldn't calm down.

"Enough of that!" Lyly shouted breaking up our little dinner table tryst. "After all this is still a dining table."

Get Lyly out of the room. Easy enough. "True." I said carefully, taking deep breaths to calm myself down and swallow my irritation. "But it's late, so that means tributes go to bed." I glared at Ashlyn who was ready to argue with me. "Now Ashlyn. You guys have to be up early tomorrow, for a long, and trust me when I say _long_ day of training." I argued with her. Mykalin got up and left quietly and Ashlyn followed him. "And I think Katniss and I have earned some time alone." I said to no one in particular. I really did want some time alone with Katniss right now but that would have to wait. "Oh Lyly before I forget I have to talk to you about something." I told her. I glanced at Katniss uncomfortably, then to look at Effie. I took another second to look Lyly over. "Maybe we should talk outside." I said hinting that it was something she defiantly didn't want Effie to hear and it was something that I definitely didn't want Katniss to hear. I left the table and held the door open for her to follow me out of the apartment. She tried not to follow me too quickly but I could see the excitement in her eyes.

The door closed behind us with a crisp 'click' Lyly took that as her cue to misbehave. She ran her hands down my chest. "Hello Peeta, it's so nice to see you again." She was looking at my eyes but she was licking her lips as her hands gently stroked my chest. I knew she wasn't thinking about my eyes.

"Hey Lyly, How've you been. It's been a while. Did the capitol treat you well?" I made small talk but I knew the last thing she wanted to do was talk to me.

"They are always… charming. But being away for so long's made me miss you, a bit." She licked her lips again. "And you've been ignoring me since I came back." She whined.

"I'm not ignoring you now." I smirked at her.

"I know." She said seductively. She pressed her body into me. The pressure on my groin was maddening. "Why?" She whispered softly in my ear. Her breath touched my ear, and with her breast pressed up against my chest and her body pressed up against my groin it felt like I was losing my mind.

I was breathing so heavily I couldn't even bring myself to answer her. Her hands dipped under my shirt and her nails clawed at my back. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths. "I guess I missed you a lot more than I thought I did." I managed to whisper. "But that doesn't mean that you get to touch me anyway that you want, you know." I added.

"Doesn't it?" She whispered in my ear again her lips nipped my ear this time. My breath caught in my throat. She bit my neck and I lost any ounce of control I had. I grabbed her forearms tight and banged her against the door hard. I slammed her so hard a cry rippled from her lips. I thought she'd blaze at me with a fury, but Instead of reprimanding me she moaned with pleasure. She rolled her body back onto mine silently begging me for more. She rubbed her knee against my thigh. A wave of pleasure rolled through me. I saw it in her eyes. She was just as excited as I was.

A small voice in my head told me that I was only doing this because Katniss unintentionally started something she couldn't finish. It told me that I didn't really want to be doing this with Lyly, but my body was so aroused it told me that if I stopped now then I wouldn't be stalling anymore and Katniss needed more time with Effie. I told myself it was okay because it was only pretend. Lyly trailed kisses down the side of my neck. She bit on the skin covering my collarbone. She went in to bite the same spot again. I knew she'd want to leave a mark. I pulled her hair bringing her lips away from my neck and up towards me. I hesitated for a moment. Then her hand stroked my crotch and my restraint was lost. I kissed her hard on the mouth. I thought that giving into the kiss would quell my lust but instead it fanned the flames only making my desire worse. My hips pulsed into hers on instinct, our bodies kept moving constantly trying to get closer and closer to each other as our kisses became more and more animalistic.

Lyly's hands went to undo my pants. That's when I stopped her. I broke the kiss and took a few steps back. "Stop Lyly. We have to stop." I told her trying to regain some control.

"Why?" She asked. She approached me slowly, like I lioness hunting its prey.

"Because we have to talk." I told her. Trying not to sound like I wanted to continue as much as she did.

"Talk about what?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck and blowing on my ear.

My eyes rolled back into my head. It was amazing how one thing Katniss did could make me so out of control. "Katniss." I whimpered.

"Katniss is inside talking to Effie." She spoke like a teacher trying to teach a simple concept to a child. "She can't help you right now. But I'm here and I can help you with this." She rolled her hips into my groin and my head flew back instantaneously. "Let's continue." She spoke softly in my ear and I couldn't bring myself to find my voice and tell her no. She brought her lips back to mine. Her hands slowly approached the button on my pants.

_Stop her_. Said the little voice in my head, but before I could Lyly broke the kiss to practically shout obscenities. "What is it?" I asked.

"Effie's coming out. Right now." She said. "I can hear her footsteps approaching the door." She took her hands off me then. "We'll have to save this until next time." She told me.

"There isn't going to be a next time." I told her sternly.

She glared at me. I knew she wanted to say something but she didn't get the chance. Effie came through the door that same moment.

"Goodnight Peeta" Effie chimed.

"Goodnight Peeta" Lyly echoed as they both walked away towards the elevator. Not even I could tell that she was furious. She was a brilliant actress.

As soon as they were out of sight I hurried back inside to Katniss. I kissed her without warning and without permission. I needed to get the taste of Lyly off my lips. I needed to bury the buzzing desire that still buzzed in my groin into Katniss' lips. I needed her to bring me back to normalcy. I knew I was kissing her hungrily but it felt like I hadn't kissed her in years. It was a scary thing what she could do to me with a touch and a whisper.

"Sorry" I said against her lips as soon as I could bring myself to break the kiss. "I'm tired." I told her. But I really wasn't my body was still buzzing. I just wanted to take Katniss into our room and hold her in my arms all night. "Let's go to bed." Without waiting for her to respond I took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Katniss was gone by the time I woke up. I couldn't be disappointed, because I had already grown use to her tendencies to be gone when I wake up. I rapped on Ashlyn's door. Minutes later Mykalin and Ashlyn would came out from her room. Ashlyn looked significantly unpleasant. I'm assuming that Mykalin forced her to wake up. Everyone silently shuffled around the breakfast that was laid out for us including Effie and Lyly. It seemed we can't ever get rid of them. Lyly glared at me trying to tell me things without words. I thoroughly ignored her. I refused to recall what happened the other night.

Ashlyn pushed food around on her plate and Mykalin barely had some pieces of bread. "Eat as much as you can. Trust me, you guys will have plenty of time to go hungry in the games. But for now stock up on food, because food can be hard to find out there sometimes." I advised.

"You know better than anyone else that we know how to thrive on scarce food. Eating plates and plates of food for breakfast it's just too weird." Ashlyn grumbled.

"Try." I insisted. "Hey Katniss." I said as I saw her start to fix herself a plate of food. "You were up early… as always. They have the porridge with the raisins you like." I told her. Things felt so weird between us. So much was going on that kept tearing a rift between us.

"Wake-up!" Katniss yelled in Ashlyn's ear as she approached the seat next to me with her plate of food. "Remember the images you guys are supposed to give off. That centers around your attitude Ash. So wake-up and be fierce."

"Don't call me Ash." She growled. "And leave me alone I'm tired! Who wakes up this early anyway?" she said digging into her eggs.

"He's not tired." Katniss said pointing to Mykalin. Mykalin quietly sipped his hot chocolate.

"That's because he's… he's different! Look at everyone else! Everyone else is barely awake! Not even Peeta can handle how early this is!" She was yelling now and she really looked like she hated Katniss.

After breakfast Ashlyn and Mykalin were rushed down to the training dome promptly at 7:00. Effie and Lyly stayed to chat for a little while but soon after they leave too. That's when I take out the large box Effie brought in with her this morning. "It was outside our door around ten to six. Or so says Effie anyway, she brought it in with her. The sticker says Cinna, but it doesn't look like Cinna's style." I tell Katniss. "It's addressed to you."

Katniss opened the box slowly but once the box was opened she had the wickedest and most delightful grin on her face I had ever seen. Katniss took the bow out from the box and cradled it in her arms. A sigh of relief went through me. At least last night had some benefits.

I pried Katniss away from her new toy and dragged her to the kitchen counter. I grabbed some pens and paper. We had to keep busy thinking of strategies for our tributes. I just wish I knew where to start, and what to do and know if we were doing it right. But if the capitol told us that then it wouldn't be fun for them anymore.

"I wonder if Haymitch planned this much when we were going through this hell." Katniss voiced.

"We're not Haymitch." I told her. Haymitch was exactly what I was trying _not_ to be. "We're not going to let them die, we're not going to watch them die before our eyes. And if they win, we're gonna make sure it's not a coincidence."

"Peeta, I don't want them to die either but, why are you so sick over this? Why are you so attached to Ashlyn? What happened between you two?" Katniss asked.

"Why are you _not_ so sick over this?!" I asked her disgusted. "These are people's _lives_ here. These are people we know… and I'm not attached to Ashlyn, I just…" I'm attached to her. Ever since she broke into the bakery looking so scared and frail and helpless, she was ready to cry. She was so young. I just wanted to help her. "Nothing happened between us okay." I told Katniss "I just don't want to turn into a killer. We don't have time to talk about this right now, we should be working." I took a pen and wrote ASHLYN at the top. I drew a line down the middle of the paper and on one side wrote STRENGTHS and on the next side wrote WEAKNESSES.

"Peeta" Katniss called to me. "If it came down to one winner, who would we choose to save?"

I forced myself not to think about the answer. I didn't want to think about choosing either one of them, but I knew having one of them live was better than having both of them die. "Whoever has the better chance of surviving." I said finally. "We can't choose who we pick now, that wouldn't be fair." If I picked Ashlyn now first without any just cause, that wouldn't be fair. I looked back down at the paper and distracted myself with thinking objectively.

We had a quaint dinner that night with Effie and Lyly which quickly became our normal pattern. Katniss and I made quick small talk with Ashlyn and Mykalin about their training as we should, but that soon faded away in the rush of our dinner routine. Effie nor Lyly could ever figure out why Katniss and I always rushed Ashlyn and Mykalin to eat as much as they could and go straight to sleep. Ashlyn and Mykalin never complained though, because they knew as much as we did that they needed as much sleep as they could get whenever possible… if they were going to be staying up all night.

As soon as Effie and Lyly leave hours later, I barge into Ashlyn's room where I would usually find Mykalin sleeping alongside her. I'd tap Mykalin on the shoulder and he would be awake in a matter of seconds. He's try to wake her up gently but after two minutes of that not working he'd leave the room and leave waking her up, up to me. The first time I woke her up with the first move I had ever pinned her with. That was that she had broken into the bakery. That woke her up so quickly she had no time to scream. As the days went by I grabbed jostled and pinned her various ways, the ways that I knew I taught her to counter the nights previous. By the end of the week she woke up pinning me to the floor.

**AN: Okay. I understand masses of you are upset with the side story because of what happened with Lyly and Peeta, but I couldn't help it. It was tempting me. Im sorry! It was too good to pass up. But I promise you. No matter where you stand. The next chapter (which is already written. It's super long I just have to proof it.) which is also the last chapter will give you everything you ever wanted from this story. Save the flames till then please. Thank you. **

**-Celeste **

** - I am also sincerely sorry for being 2 months late from the deadline I set for myself. But the last chapter is soo worth it. Trust me. That's how awesome it is. It is worth the huuuuge gap it took me to think of it.**


	19. Even The Longest Night Has A Dawn

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Even the Longest night has a Dawn **_

**Disclaimer & AN: I am such a liar. Suuuch a liar. I promised I would have 3 updates 2 months ago. The side story, the last chapter, and the epilogue. Lie#1: I am late with my own deadline after not updating idk for a year or 2? Lie#2 The last chapter turned out to be around 40 pages, at first I really wanted to just put up the chapter how I intended it but I realized it would be too much. So I broke it up into 2 chapters. So the last chapter is now the last 2 chapters. Sorry I'm such a liar. And idk how many more lies I'll tell until the story's over. If I was Susan Collins I probably wouldn't be such a liar. **

**Warning: This chapter has mature elements. And at this point, since its been such a long time since I updated. **

**I would just like to remind you that this fanfic is purely based on the novel The Hunger Games. I haven't read catching fire or mocking jay because I had this fanfic open and I wanted my version of the sequal to be purely my own plot. So if you find my things inaccurate compared to catching fire and mocking jay it's because I haven't read them and I don't want to reference them. I hope you still read it. Now are you ready for everything you've been waiting for?! Because it's all coming out in this chapter and the next! Yay! next chap. Is coming out as soon as I proof it.**

"Good morning!'' Effie greeted me with her usual enthusiasm. "You're late this morning.''

"Where've you been?" Lyly asked playfully and bubbly "Poor Peeta's been lonely. I've been keeping him company." She winks at me and gives Peeta a gross kiss on the cheek. She gives off a girly giggle and clutches onto his arm. Everyone else seemed to miss the glare she sent me from across the room.

"Lyly." Effie Squeals With Childish delight. "You are sooooo bad!"

"Oh, I know!" Lyly played along. "But look at him he's absolutely yummy! Can you really blame me for playing around a little?" They burst out in giggles.

Peeta untangles himself from Lyly and walks over to me. Concern was soaked in his eyes. "Katniss is everything alright?" he lowered his voice. ''You never came to bed last night."

"Someone looks tired this morning." Ashlyn smiled a bitter smile at me. "Is there trouble in Paradise?"

''Ashlyn please learn to shut your rude mouth while grown-ups are speaking." Peeta told her coolly at her.

"Peeta when did you become an adult?" Ashlyn mocked.

"When your life was dropped into my hand's by some sick twist of fate. Now, do you really want me to forget those responsibilities so I can play childish games with you?" That shut Ashlyn up. Without a word she left the table and stormed off to her room. Mykalin politely excused himself from the table and went after her. Effie and Lyly sat politely at the table watching, waiting for our conversation to resume as if watching TV waiting for a commercial to end. I hated them. They would never have to stay up all night begging for sleep as worries and grievances run through their mind. They would never have to go through What Peeta and I have to go through. And here was Peeta staring at me with concern saturated in his eyes. Why did we have to live this terrible life that the capital set up for us to play? I wish it could all go away.

"I'm fine Peeta."' I mumble. "Stop looking at me like that. Didn't you just tell Ashlyn I was a grown- up?"

''That doesn't mean that I can't care about you." Peeta managed to brush his hand against my arm before I pulled away from him. I wasn't in the mood to be comforted.

Peeta got the hint but he didn't take it. "You should at least eat some Breakfast. Sit, I'll make you a plate."

"Not hungry. I'm getting spoiled eating all this food every day. I can afford to miss a meal." I try to coldly brush off his kindness.

Effie frowns at me." You should really eat something and rest up today. You and the tributes have a long day tomorrow." She warns.

"Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?' I asked her as I Sat next to her at the breakfast table.

"The interviews take place tomorrow. Costuming Starts at 2pm. The live broadcast starts at 8. And at midnight, as if you guys won't be exhausted enough, is the show for the game makers to give their ratings."

"On the same day?" Peeta asked as he brought me a glass of Orange juice, a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast and a bowl of porridge.

"That's just how they're doing it this time.'' Effie shrugged. "I don't make the rules, You know that."

"He brings you breakfast even when you refuse. I am sooooo jealous." Lyly drooled. "Do you ever think he's too good for you?" Even with her cotton candy voice, anyone could tell she was starting trouble.

"Even If I was too good for her," Peeta said as he came to my rescue "She's the only one I would treat this way. So she might as well enjoy it, or else I'd have no one to pamper." I could have sworn I saw a glare sent from him to her, but not even Peeta would be so bold, would he? "Now, would you ladies excuse us? We have strategies and things to discuss."' Reluctantly they left just as Peeta asked. "Are you really alright?" Peeta asked after they've gone. "What happened to you last night?"

"I'm fine Peeta.'' I said while nibbling on a piece of toast. "So do you have any ideas about how to have Ashlyn and Mykalin approach the interviews?" I asked before he could notice that I deliberately avoided his second question.

''Well... not really. I just wanted Effie and Lyly gone." He smiled his charming contagious smile at me. I couldn't help but Smile back. "We could always do it how Haymitch did it and prep the morning of. Since we already have their character types it shouldn't be too hard."

Memories of Haymitch's interview prep came back to mind. Memories of how Haymitch gave up on me and basically told me to fend for myself. Memories of how terrified I was of this interview and how it would be my own fault when I didn't get any sponsors. "I don't know. I felt we didn't have enough prep time when Haymitch prepped us.'' there was a slight quiver in my voice that I hoped Peeta wouldn't notice.

I knew it was for my sake that Peeta thought about it for another minute. "These interviews are very important for sponsors. We could spend more time on them. How about we work on the interviews this morning with Ashlyn and Mykalin and after lunch we can send them to the training area. This way they don't skimp on their training but, we would have had two mornings of interview work instead of one."

"Sounds like a plan."

Peeta waited until I finished my breakfast before we broke out our notes. As he looked at me with adoration in his eyes I realized that Lyly was right, I didn't deserve him.

We decided to included Ashlyn and Mykalin on their character planning because after staring at our notes for a few minutes we realized we were thoroughly stuck.

"So." Peeta started. "Tell us about your personality Mykalin. We should try to use as many aspects from your personality as possible so you come across as genuine in your interview."

"What you see is what you get really. I'm an orphan. I hunt illegally so Ashlyn and I can have enough to eat every night. The highlight of my day is seeing Ashlyn every night for dinner. It's a terrible life living in district 12, and the things we do aren't by the rules but every day that I see her alive and well and smiling at me, is the best day of my life, because we've made it through another day, another month, and another reaping. I was so happy when I got picked with Ashlyn, so I could have a chance to protect my girl, just like you had the chance to protect yours. The worst days of my life is not when I don't get any food for the night, or even for the week, the worst days are when she looks at me and she's got tears in her eyes. That's what hurts me the most. I live to protect her and make her happy. Everyone else and everything else comes second."

I was lost in his story and when I looked over at Peeta I could tell he was as awestruck by Mykalin's story as I was. "You're such a romantic. You really have the ability to draw whoever is listening to you into your love story. You have a way of making your love seem so, beautiful, so real, and genuine. It might even beat the story Peeta and Haymitch came up with."

"This love of ours seems beautiful to you, because it is real and beautiful to me." He gave off a radiant smile that was for no one else but Ashlyn. "It is real. There's nothing fake about my feelings for Ashlyn. If you understand that small fact about me, you understand everything about me."

"Okay. Use that then. Show the audience that the last thing they want to do is separate you two. Show us that you will be willing to fight anyone and withstand anything just to protect her. Entrap them in your story. All the questions that they ask you, find some way to re-direct it to Ashlyn." Peeta told him.

"I was already planning to. Saving her is my number one priority. Even though she might not feel the same."

"Alright. Good. One tribute down." Peeta said. "Next. Ashlyn. Tell us about your personality."

"You know me already." She mumbled. "Why waste my breath in repeating facts?"

"Pretend it's a mock interview. They'll want to know about your life."

"I don't want to tell them anything about my life. I hate them. Because of them my life is terrible. Who dictates who's to live and who's to die? I won't tell them anything."

"Ashlyn…" Peeta sounded stressed. "How do you plan to get sponsors? These interviews are important."

"I don't care about sponsors! Let all the sponsors sponsor Mykalin. He deserves them. He's trying."

"He's trying for you!" Peeta yelled at her. "The least you could do is _try_ to help him out."

"Peeta… can't we … _give_ her a personality, if she refuses to use her own." I asked.

"She won't cooperate." He told me. "She's stubborn. If she doesn't want to answer any questions, she won't. Ashlyn do you want to die?" Peeta asked.

Ashlyn didn't say anything. Peeta looked so distressed. His feelings were all over his face. I could see he felt like all the decisions he tried to make hurt Ashlyn's chances of surviving in the games. Ashlyn wasn't making his job any easier either. He wanted her to live so badly, but he didn't know how to make it happen. And more than anything he was wishing the responsibility of Ashlyn's life wasn't his. I wanted to go and give him a hug, but then I thought better of it. Our relationship has been so strained ever since we reached the capitol. I didn't want to make things any more confusing. Peeta's seriousness did however help me prioritize. What was important _right now_ was saving the lives of these tributes. I needed to be helping them as much as I can right now. Not physically being here while thinking about Gale and matters that I cannot control.

"Peeta, how about I work with Ashlyn and Mykalin while you take a rest. I know this is a big responsibility, but you still need to relax a little."

When he looked at me he looked so tormented, but all he told me was. "Now I know why Haymitch became a drunk."

In the end Mykalin deemed that both Peeta and I had too much to think about and sort out. So he and Ashlyn left us alone to gather ourselves together into the proper mentors we were supposed to be for them.

The next time Peeta and I spoke was at lunch. Ashlyn and Mykalin were taking lunch down in the training room with all the other tributes so Peeta and I were still left alone. Like all our other one-on-one encounters while we were in the capitol this time around, this time together proved to be just as the rest; so strained that the atmosphere was almost painful. I knew it was because we both had to take on so many new responsibilities and worries and aged about 20 years in a matter of months, but part of me can't help to hate this new awkwardness, especially when things seemed to be nearly perfect right before the last reaping.

"So did you start drinking?" I asked trying to be playful. Unfortunately during all this time my acting hasn't seemed to have improved at all.

"No. I just went inside and tried to get some sleep." Peeta stabbed some food with a fork. "Waste of time. Probably would have been a better use of my time if I _did_ start drinking. The temptation of making the walls of this cruel world disappear for a few hours, how did Haymitch manage to get through this process with _YOU_?"

The remark stung, I tried to shake off the burn. I told myself that he was in the same boat as I was, both us had to live through something we considered unbearable. Seeing Peeta without his signature smile on his face resembled what I think the world would look like if it were ending. ''With lots of spirits." I answered finally. "He always started drinking half way through the private prepping session. He drank so much around me that when you told me he picked me over you to save in the games, I thought you were lying. He couldn't stand me so drinking was his only option. It's the exact opposite with you and Ashlyn. You care about Ashlyn. So much that you can't even fathom the fact that she has to be put through something like that, so you want to drink."

''It would be easier to wrap my head around it if-if I saw her actively trying to get back home." Peeta pushed his plate away from him, giving up on the meal and draining his glass of the sweet wine that was served with the meal. "But she's not." he grumbled. "She's just giving me a headache I don't know how Mykalin stays calm through all this. But then again he does know her better than I do. Or maybe he has a plan." Peeta goes on to himself as he gulped down half of another glass of wine that was brought to him by the nearest avox.

I hated seeing him like this. "It must be hard, getting ready to put someone you love in a situation that might most likely kill them..." For a second Gale popped into my mind but I quickly pushed those thoughts away. I wouldn't think of him now. I told myself though I couldn't stop my eyes from getting glassy. "I wouldn't know-" despite myself I started to choke up. "'I wouldn't know what it's like- to put Someone I love through this terrible, terrible process... I Stopped Prim from having to go through this. And now we're here together getting ready to put Ashlyn and Mykalin through it, and it's terrible. And I'm Sure it's worse for you because Ashlyn is someone you love dearly."

"Yes." Peeta mumbled. "I guess it is worse for me. I pretend it isn't. I try to pretend that I care equally for both Ashlyn and Mykalin but... it isn't true." Peeta drained his second glass.

"What you need to remember is though..." I said trying to get him to listen to me "it isn't your fault. All Your decisions, all my decisions, they matter, but we didn't kill them. We didn't sentence them to this death." I tried to believe my own words as I tried to keep thoughts of Gale far away. "When- I mean, _If_ they die." my voice failed me and I got really quiet. "We're not to blame."

"We're not to blame." he repeated back to me. "'We're not to blame. But, I feel guilty. I still feel like I have blood on my hands. If we're not to blame can't this feeling go away?"

"I'm Sorry." I shook my head at him. ''I don't know how to make that feeling go away. Trust me, I wish I did know, but I don't. I'm looking for the answer too." I whispered. "Try to eat something." I told him.

There was a silence after that. And in that silence I began to think about Peeta and me, and Ashlyn too. "Peeta?" I asked, though I hadn't asked a question. He looked up at me from his rice Pilaf with listening eyes. "'If we weren't... tied together into this twisted mess of events. If we weren't picked for the games together and had this crazy, magical, stupid, made-up love story spun about us." My throat felt so dry. "If Mykalin didn't show up, Would Ashlyn be the one? The one you would want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Peeta's eyes widened with sudden shock, as If I'd asked-Such an outrageous absurd thing. "No Katniss, of course not... I do love and care about Ashlyn, but Ashlyn's more like a little sister to me." I just watched him as he struggled to find the words. "I-" Pause. "She was just there... In my house. She needed my protection; she needed my help even though she didn't want it and swore she didn't need it. After that, I don't know why but I felt like she became my responsibility. We grew up and to happen to look out for her to make-"

''In Your house- in your yard. Poor girl that needs your help. It sounds like a familiar story Peeta Mellark. Either you Care About her in a way that is a lot more than sisterly love, or sisterly affection is all you have for me too... Peeta the stories are too similar for the emotions to be so different." I took a deep breath. "Don't be angry I told him." Even though I realized I was the one getting upset first. ''I just want to know." I couldn't help admit in a low voice. _I really don't know why I want to know, but I do, I just need to know how you feel about her, for some reason._

"Katniss." Peeta forced himself to keep his voice calm and reasonable "It doesn't matter! Why-Why is it so hard to get through to you the fact that I love you! Is the idea so crazy that you can't seem to understand it? Who cares! Who cares Katniss, if the stories Sound the Same? The feelings, the feelings _that matter_, are not there with Ashlyn. They're there with you and only you.'' Peeta was standing up in a rage now with his hands banging on the table in anger. He long ago forgot his façade of calm re-assuring-ness. "Why do you do this to me! You make me prove my love for you over, and over, and over again, but it's never enough. The woman I had to fall in love with!" he hissed at himself. "Tell me." he said leaning over the table, bringing his face closer to mine. "Does the way I hold you feel like a lie? Does the way I kiss you feel like a lie? What about that? Can't you tell just from those things how I feel about you?"

His eyes burned into me waiting for an answer, so I gave him one. "Peeta I- I stopped being able to tell the difference between dreams, realities and nightmares a long time ago." Peeta stormed out of the suite without any more words. I drained the wine glass in my hand.

"Did you have a good lunch?" Mykalin asked as his fingers released the twine. He looked back at me with a charming, suggestive grin on his face.

"What" I said the word slowly concentrating on the light pounding at my temple because of the wine I was not used to consuming. "gave you such an idea so far from the truth?"

"'I came up after lunch to see how you and Peeta were faring and you were locked up in your room. I can only wonder what possibly could have you sleep from lunch straight through dinner." Mykalin made another perfect Shot.

"Not what you think." I huffed bitterly. "Mykalin you're a perfect shot. You can't get any better than you are now, and you've been up here for at least two hours, plus I'm not feeling very talkative, why don't you turn in early. You and Ashlyn have a long day tomorrow. A day very important for sponsors_." leaves me to my thoughts._ I added silently. "Shoo." He gathered the arrows up and politely said goodnight.

"I know you're supposed to be the coach and everything," He said. "but don't stay up too late, It gets chilly up here late at night." Mykalin Left leaving me alone in the massacred garden.

My headache began to fade and I regained normalcy. With the work day done I finally allowed myself to wallow in my sadness and think about my friend Gale. _He's starting a rebellion, and it should be soon. What is he thinking? Why would he even think about doing something so dangerous?_ My body began to stiffen with the lack of movement and My Fingers and nose begun to frost over with the Chill in the night air. Consciously I knew it was getting later but I couldn't bring myself to move. My body was weighted down by all the unanswered questions overflowing in my mind.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder. The touch was sturdy and strong but gentle as well. I didn't have to look to know it was Peeta who came for me. "Katniss, come inside and get some rest. It's late. It'll be dawn soon.''

"Wh-" My throat was so dry, extra effort had to be used just to choke my words out. "Why aren't you with Ashlyn?" I asked. I knew it was late but I really thought I had more time to be alone.

"We ended early. She bet me that if she could pin Mykalin we could stop for the night. Come on Katniss, Let's go inside."

After a long silence I managed pull myself away from my dismal thoughts to reply: "Don't you have anything better to do? I'm pretty sure you have some inner complex going on. So you probably have a lot of things you need to work out so why don't you?"

I heard Peeta take a deep breath behind me. "You're right. I have tons of things that I need to think about. I have to worry about Ashlyn and how she's making out, I have to sort out this morality complex I _just_ realized I'm having because I have no other choice but to go along with these barbaric games. I have to worry about the fact that I can't sleep anymore. But on top of that entire list, is you. I worry and think about you all the time. I won't ever stop thinking about you even when you give me the cold shoulder and snarky comments. Despite all the things I could be thinking about right now. I'm just hating the fact that we fought over lunch, I hate the fact that our relationship suddenly took a turn for the worst possible street, when all I want is for it to be like it used to. Yes, I have other things to worry about and sort out, but right now it's after midnight and all I want to think about is bring you to bed, hold you in my arms, and pray that with you there I can sleep for the first time since we left our home in district 12. Katniss, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Especially not tonight."

I swallowed down my feelings and tried my best to pretend I didn't hear a word he said. I didn't want to be moved by him tonight. Tonight I wanted to grieve and wallow in my sadness. I didn't respond to him. I just shook my head to indicate no.

"You can't ignore me forever." Peeta said more forcefully. I put myself on auto-pilot; all I could do was shaking my head no. "Don't' deny it Katniss you've been pulling away from me ever since we got on that train. You think I haven't noticed the way you watch me talk with Ashlyn? I've told you she's just like a younger sister to me and it took way too long for me to be able to hold you in my arms every night, so you must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you get away from me because you're jealous of a 14 year old girl without cause." he was kneeling in front of me now cupping my face in his warm hands. "I know something's wrong. You're pushing me away in some hope that I won't notice, but at least give me some more credit than that. If you can't believe I love you at least have enough sense to see that I care about. And I certainly care about you enough to know when something's bothering you. Tonight, you are going to stop refusing my help." he put his hands around my waist and lifted me in the air. Naturally and without my permission my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms twined around his neck.

He carried me to our Suite on the 12th floor and to our room. He gently nee laid me down on the bed and took off my shoes. It was only when he let me go I realized how much I needed to hold him. He laid down next to me on the other side of the bed. We've been sleeping with a gap between us for almost a week now. There was a tension that neither of us wanted to break through.

I reached out for him and my arms hugged around his neck. I buried my head in his Shoulder. I knew I took him by surprise by the way he stiffened when I touched him, but he didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and caressed my back with his hands. Maybe it was the smell of fresh dough that always clung to him, or The warmth of his skin, I don't know exactly what it is, but something about being so close to Peeta Mellark, so close that are skin can touch always seem to subdue my fears to a whisper. Something about these moments always lied to me and told me that something-this-was right in this world.

I just sat there listening to his heart beat against mine. "I'm afraid." I muffled the words into his collar bone. My arms tightened around his neck bringing him even closer to me as if he could protect me from the fears I was ashamed to face.

"I'm afraid too." He told me softly in my ear. I knew he was afraid too. He was afraid of losing Ashlyn, of losing his soul, of unintentionally killing another human being that depended on him for help. I was afraid of all that too. But I was also afraid for Gale, that's what Peeta didn't know. Nightmares of Gale came to haunt me in my nightmares along with everything else that kept me from sleeping every night. He didn't know any of that, but he kept whispering comforting thoughts in my ear, and I let him continue.

"You are Strong and amazing but you're also human. You are allowed to have feelings. You are allowed to be afraid. But you don't have to do this alone. We're in this together. If we both draw on each other's strengths we can overcomes these fears and make it through this. Let me help you Katniss... Let me be your strength. Katniss, I can be all you need." Though he didn't understand all my fears his sweet whispers helped and made me feel safe. I fell asleep that night wrapped in Peeta's arms as he whispered sweet promises in my ear.

After a quick breakfast (that was significantly more pleasant by the lack of Effie Trinket and Lyly Trinkletop) the longest day of our campaign began. Peeta and I had decided to do mock interview to prep the tributes in the little time we had left before lunch. Peeta was working with Mykalin and I had the joy of working with the lovely Ashlyn. We had decided that Ashlyn's silence throughout the interviews could be part of her "Fierce Raw" Character. For most of the morning I assaulted Ashlyn with a battery of irritating questions to make sure she could grind her teeth and bare her oath to keep silent for the entire 3 minutes and not say anything that would hurt her Sponsor count. She did surprisingly well during the drills. Occasionally she let a Snide Comment or two slip out of her mouth, but to be fair I doubt Caesar would ask her such infuriating questions. After the drills were done we handed Ashlyn and Mykalin over to Cinna and Portia for costuming.

I Sat between Cinna and Peeta waiting for the tributes to parade across the stage in their costumes. Peeta and I weren't thinking of coming to the show after such a nerve-wracking morning. We would have been content watching the highlights re-run on the television. We realized that wasn't an option when an attendant showed up at our door with outfits for this evening and an invitation for us to sit win Cinna tonight at the show in the costumers section.

"Just in case you were thinking about catching this on TV" Cinna said reading my thoughts when I met him tonight, as he showed us to our seats. "I figured I'd better send you a special invitation. You need to see the costumes I've planned for this show live, you won't believe your eyes." Cinna's eyes sparkled when he talked about his newest creation.

The parade started and 22 vibrant colors flocked across the stage. Peeta and I started to have our mini heart attack at the same time after we both double checked and saw that Ashlyn and Mykalin were not on the stage. Jaws clenched we couldn't peel our eyes away from their empty spots in line.

"Well we seem to run into a little problem." Caesar said to the audience. He seemed very nervous but kept up his charismatic character. Since this was live and he had an audience full of people I am pretty sure he was thinking: _the show must go on_, because there's nothing else he could have done about it. "Can someone run off and check the little tribute's room?" Caesar called offstage jokingly. The game makers started to shuffle from their seats. Meanwhile in the empty slots where the tributes should have been, glitter started to accumulate at first slowly, then furiously glitter started to swarm the stage. Then as quickly as it has appeared the glitter storm vanished revealing Mykalin and Ashlyn calmly posing as if they had always been there.

My head snapped back at Cinna demanding an explanation. Cinna looked at me with a very mischievous grin on his face. "It's all part of the theme. I told you: you needed to see it in person, your eyes have deceived you easily my dear." Cinna winked at me.

Caesar now aware of who was behind the scandal of the night called Cinna onto the stage to explain to the crowd how he pulled off his bedazzling magic trick. Cinna explained that the trick in itself was simple, it was simply a matter of using fabric contrived from smart-glass technology. He then went on to explain that the real magic in his costume is what the disappearing act represented. He beckoned Ashlyn to him and twirled her around like a wind-up doll. Ashlyn was dressed in a white one piece suit accompanied with white knee high boots and gloves to match. Her entire outfit was drenched in glitter or glass, something that reflected light so the entire audience could see her sparkle with every one of her movements. To top off her exquisite outfit she wore a hand crafted white masquerade mask to conceal her eyes. "My darling Ashlyn represents a diamond. Beautiful, rare and priceless in every way because outside of our precious capitol, diamonds- real diamonds are not easy to acquire, they are hidden by Mother Nature inside coal. So this is why I decided to hide my beautiful gem from your eyes as well. I revealed her to you at the moment at which she would be most beautiful." Ashlyn puffed out her cheeks as she tried to look angry, but no one could miss the red tomato blush spreading from the top of her head to the base of her neck.

"Okay, I get that!" Caesar played along. "So that means that Mykalin would represent the coal right?" Caesar gestured for Mykalin to come to the front of the stage. Mykalin was dressed in an out very similar to Ashlyn's except he was in dazzling black from boots to gloves. He was also accented with a handcrafted black masquerade mask, he also had a heroic black cape.

"That's right." Cinna confirmed

"So why did he have to be hidden?" Caesar asked.

"Well Caesar, you and I will go venture into a dark cave and when I ask you to mine me a piece of coal let's see how easy that will be for you to spot." Cinna joked.

Caesar laughed. "I see your point. "Okay one last question. Where did all the glitter come from!"

"Actually, what you were seeing sparkle right before they appeared before your eyes was the camouflage cameras turning off and turning back into reflectors, one by one hence the gradual sparkling. So when they all turned off, your eyes were just blinded by all the reflectors and needed a minute to re-register what you were looking at." Cinna explained it all with a dazzling smile as Caesar listened as if he was blown away by the idea. "Now Caesar Ashlyn and Mykalin will be fading in and out of transparency throughout the show. They won't nearly be invisible for as long as they were before, but they will be fading in and out of this form that they're in now, to glitter, to nothing at all. So don't be too alarmed if you're interviewing a big glitter storm, or nothing at all!" Cinna laughed so loud Caesar had no choice but to laugh with him.

"OK. Well audience, you heard him, we've been warned! Wow. That is amazing! You are truly a genius in the field of costuming Cinna. You always show us designs one thousand times better than any of us hope to see. We are so happy to have you here to show us your beautiful work for the past two years. Your greatness won't go unnoticed. Will it folks?" Caesar asked out towards the audience and the audience flared up with a roaring applause. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will be designing costumes for district one next year."

If I didn't know better I would have sworn Cinna grimaced at that comment. "Yes, so am I." he said curtly. "Well it was fun while it lasted." He sighed. "Now let me leave the stage so you could highlight the real stars of the evening shall we?" and with that Cinna took a bow and took his leave of the stage.

Cinna came back to his seat with a confident grin on his face and a sad look in his eyes. "That will be my last piece of work for district 12. The astonishing piece that condemned me to create costumes to the warped career tributes of district one. This will probably be my last meaningful creation that I can proudly say I was happy to make. I wanted you here to see it in person." Cinna whispered to me under the voice of Caesar and the tribute from District 1.

I would never understand why District 12 fascinated and inspired Cinna so much, but I could see that he really kept district 12, and making costumes for their tributes in a special place in his heart. In a way I did feel sorry for him. But more pressing questions were more important. "Why did you do that Cinna?"

He looked at me with feigned ignorance.

"Don't give me that, yes it is a beautiful design but, that was really dangerous." I say lowering my voice even further. "The game makers were about to..." I trailed off _not knowing_ what they would do. But just the fact that something unnerved them enough to move them from their special booth scared me.

"It's _art_ Katniss. What is art if it isn't meant to speak to its audience? Art's job is to open the eyes of its audience so they have the privilege to see something new. I wanted to show them something _new_. Something that no one wanted to see. These games are compulsory and primitive and _wrong_, and no one here thinks there is something wrong with that because they can come here and sit like this is nothing but a show. Instead of showing them, I made them _feel_ it. I made them feel uneasy just because they didn't know where two tributes were for all of 30 seconds. They were forced to become scared. But why should they be afraid unless they knew they were doing something wrong? I forced people in districts like _yours_ watching this live to feel a faint hope that someone _could_ escape this cycle. For thirty seconds they felt powerful. Katniss for 30 seconds I shook the country. And maybe those tremors, could eventually shake the world, mold it into something different. Something better." Cinna's eyes burned bright with the passion of an artist with a dream. His voice was drowned out by the crowd's thunderous applause from a tribute's answer to one of Caesar's questions.

I couldn't pay attention, all I saw was what Cinna wasn't telling me. From now on until the day he dies his art would be closely monitored by the higher ups. They would make sure he never "shakes this country" ever again. This was his first and last chance. He gave up his art for a cause he believed in. A cause that no one knew would be won, but here he was, fighting anyway.

He kissed me on my forehead tenderly. "No need to thank me love. I was glad to do it." That's when I realized the tears wasn't in his eyes, but in mine. The Capitol was evil, but there were also people in the capitol like Cinna, fighting for the little guys like us. He put my hand in the crook of his arm and we watched the tributes dressed up from head to toe like cattle ready to be slaughtered.

Peeta clenched my hand when he saw Ashlyn Approach Caesar under the spotlight. I gave him a comforting squeeze. "At least she looks beautiful." I try to ease his nerves, but I was never good at that. But she did look beautiful. When it was Ashlyn's turn she was just re-appearing from briefly being invisible for about 10 seconds, so as she walked up to the stage she was blinding as her body slowly came back into view. Even after the glitter dispersed every move and fidget made her body sparkle like a diamond. Caesar asked Ashlyn about her family. She glared at him, pursed her lips but didn't answer. Caesar cracked a few jokes at her silence. He asked her about her out-burst about being in love with Mykalin when he was chosen as a tribute too. Nothing. He asked her how she was enjoying her time in the capitol. With each question Ashlyn grew angrier and angrier. She looked positively venomous on that stage attacking Caesar with her eyes. That was when I realized that this was going to be a _very_ long three minute interview. But she didn't seem pressured at all. Peeta almost seemed relieved when Ashlyn only had 30 seconds left on the clock. It was almost over.

"Are you afraid?" Caesar asked his last question in exasperation.

Ashlyn Growled at him, and something must have sent her over her limit because she forgot all our coaching and she spoke to him. "Of course I'm afraid." Ashlyn's voice dripped out of her like potent acid. I even saw Cesar give a little jump at her malicious tone. "You picked me up an told me I'm going to be slaughtered in in what you call a game for your own amusement, and the only thing that would have brought me any comfort in knowing that I was definitely going to die would have been to know Mykalin was _safe_. But _no_! I couldn't have that. You brought him _here_ too! You gave him the same fate. I'm terrified. I'm deathly afraid. The problem with that combination is I'm also deadly. Terrifying someone that deadly is a bad combination. It's like cornering a lioness. She's quiet and she'll snarl, but she'll let you corner her, and the closer you get the more you're sealed your fate. I am _very_ afraid. If I'm afraid then you should be afraid." She threatened.

The entire audience was silent, Cesar was speechless, and the seconds before the buzzer went off seemed like minutes. No one could believe what had just been said. The buzzer was a blessed sound. All the color drained from Peeta's skin and his fingers grew cold in my hand. But there was nothing we could do all we could do from here on out was watch and wait.

Mykalin's interview was next. He performed flawlessly, sticking as close to true events as much as any district 12 tribute could. He cracked jokes, he told us about growing up in an orphanage, he told us his love story, he even went out of his way to point out every reason why Ashlyn's So loveable, and just how she managed to capture his heart, and he managed to do all this in three minutes. The naturally charismatic Mykalin was the perfect way to end the games. He defrosted everyone's heart again after Ashlyn's frigid interview. However Ashlyn's venomous frost still clung to our bones

"She was memorable!" I say trying to ease Peeta's thoughts. "She was scary, and frightening... but that's good isn't it? She shows she wants to win. What they really want is a killer Ashlyn just reminded them of that." I quickly rambled out excuses. While avoxes set up the dinner table.

"She threatened the capitol Katniss. There's no getting around it. She just made herself a target. I'm not hungry Katniss, I'm going to go lie down. Have dinner without me."

_I threatened the game makers last year, Which is basically like threatening the capitol. I thought they would have killed me in the games too, but they didn't_. I wanted to tell Peeta but he had already gone inside, and I had a feeling he did not want to be bothered by me. The one who's always trying to help with all the wrong words.

Lyly and Effie didn't show up for dinner either, making it a total of One day without me seeing them. They were probably watching the scoring with the game makers or something. I would never say that I would appreciate their company, but I sure didn't want to eat dinner alone. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there. There was nothing else _to_ do... It seems like all there was left for me to do was sit back and wait for everything to fall down around me until this part of our nightmare-like life was over.

There was a light rapping on the suite door. I went to see if it was one of the Capitol's chaperones sent to have dinner with me. When I opened the door my heart stopped. Next I made sure I was breathing, standing on two feet and didn't have a monstrous fever. Everything seemed to be in order but I Couldn't seem to find a reason for the illusion standing before me. Shakily I reached my hand out to touch the black suit vest. It was real.

"Katniss," He said affectionately. "Let me inside now alright? This looks suspicious."

I quickly opened the door and hurried him inside. I turned up the T.V and sat him down on the couch. Then the questions spilled out. "What are you _doing_ here? How did you _get_ here? Where did you get _that_?" I gestured at what he was wearing.

"So you're saying you're not happy to see me?" Gale's cocky grin spread across his face as his eyes greedily took in the sight of me.

I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him to make sure he was real. And there he was. The smell of dirt and sweat clung to him despite the clean waiter's outfit he was wearing. His heartbeat was like music to my ears. "Of course I'm glad to see you, but what are you _doing_ here?" I demanded again. This was too dangerous. This wasn't time to reminisce and catch up.

"Didn't Mykalin tell you?" he looked at me, scanning my eyes with his. "He did tell you. I know he wouldn't forget to tell you something so important."

"How did you even get here?" I asked.

"We dug up into the mountain. We figured out what went wrong with the last rebellion!" he whispered excitedly. "The capitol has the upper hand because they're elevated, but if we come up under them, they won't see us coming. The last rebellion charged up the mountain with the capitol attacking them. By the time they reached the enemy they're numbers were already hurt so badly they couldn't win. We, we can win."

"We?" I asked.

"Katniss there's a whole army of us. Our forest wasn't just our forest. It was connected to every other district. I've been planning this ever since you went into the games. I just never found the right time to tell you. Every district has hunters. Every district has fighters. Every district has people that are tired of the injustice. We can stop it this time. We can win. We made tunnels and escape routes throughout all the districts. There's a whole highway underground. Now even if they look for us in the forest they won't find us, because we'll be under it" Hope gleamed in his eyes, but all I saw was someone who was dreaming.

"How did you not get caught already?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

He grinned at me. "Remember when Cinna came to town to dress you up for that parade? We got to talking, and we've actually been keeping in touch. You were right he is a pretty cool guy. He helped us out a lot. He lent me this outfit. He even found a way for me to come and see you one last time. Now this is important. Where will you be when the games start? When the tributes are dropped into the arena?"

"I'll be in an air-ship with the tributes. Why?" I asked.

"After that I need you to get to someplace safe. This whole thing starts when the tributes are dropped into the arena. We figure that'd be the best time, since the game makers and the higher ups would be concentrating that nothing goes wrong at the start of the games. It's our best chance." He said.

For the longest time all I could do is shake my head. "Don't do this. Don't go through with this. I don't want you to die. It won't work."

"We've got to _try_ Katniss." Gale insisted.

"What did trying get us last time?" I asked him furiously. "It got us the Hunger Games. What about your brothers? What about your family? You think they can survive without you?"

"Can't you see that I'm doing this for my brothers? Can't you see that I'm doing this for you? I'm trying to stop this, and win this war that we've been losing for 75 years, so we can be happy. So we can live our lives in peace and happiness. A life without the Hunger Games. A life without hunger. I always talked about fighting this fight. You never discouraged me before."

His words made my insides rot. "If I knew you were going to go through with it, then I _would_ have discouraged you. I didn't know you would be stupid enough to go through with it. You're chasing a dream and it's going to cost you your life." Tears started to fall. "I don't want you to dare say you're doing this for me. You're abandoning your family and leaving them for me or for starvation."

"Aw Catnip. Don't get so upset. I will come back for them, and for you." Gale kissed my lips.

His lips were cold against my hot tears. It felt like kissing a corpse. There was no love in this kiss, or in this fight. Gale was always so angry at the capitol and he just couldn't stand to do nothing about it. I pulled away from his lips. "Not for me. Gale if you miraculously manage to live through this and come back, the whole country will be indebted to you. Make sure you come back to your brothers. But you're not coming back to be with me." Gale loved me, and I do care about him a lot, but I didn't want this kind of love. This kind of love that only brought death and blood. I wanted a love that breeds life and new beginnings. Gale couldn't give me that.

Gale just stared at me. Incredulous. Then something buzzed in his pocket. "I got to go." He said finally. "Give me the bow Cinna sent for you. The one you used to teach Mykalin." I got the bow for him quickly. On his way out the door I gave him a heartfelt hug, and he gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm not going to die Katniss." He promised I'm coming back for my brothers. You take good care of them, you understand." It looked like his eyes were starting to tear but I couldn't really tell because of the light. "I will see you again." He said. I nodded unable to say what I was thinking. But it won't be the same when you comeback Gale. It can't be.

After Gale left I felt cold and lifeless. I needed to lie down. I went inside the bedroom to see Peeta lying on his back in his boxers with his hands behind his head with his eyes open.

"Thought you'd be asleep." I said lifelessly.

"So did I." He said. "Couldn't sleep." He looked at me standing in the doorway. "Are you alright Katniss?"

I shook my head no and crawled into bed. Even though we weren't touching I felt the heat on his skin against mine. Peeta was always warm, it's like he had a little bit of the sun in him. I reached out and twined my arms around his, my chin perched on his shoulder. His skin was always so warm and his smile was always so bright what was someone so special doing in a terrible world like this. And even worse he wanted to stay. "I'm sorry." I say softly in his ear. "So sorry Peeta."

He turned toward me, his gold hair falling into his eyes. His eyes full of concern. "Katniss what's wrong. What are you sorry for? Ashlyn? Ashlyn was gunna do that no matter what, no one could stop her. It wasn't your fault."

"No Peeta." I say coming closer to him. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. You didn't deserve it. You were right, we're under a lot of pressure but we're the only ones that know what we're going through. We have to stick together." My arms hugged his neck and brought him closer to me.

He sent me one of his award-winning smiles. "Well I'm glad you finally realized that." His smile touched my lips. "But you don't have to look so sad about it. Don't you know we've got plenty of time for you to pull me closer and closer? Silly."

Peeta Mellark. I knew he was contagious. Now I was mimicking his silly grin and my skin didn't feel nearly as cold. This boy breathed life. And out of all the things we've been through Peeta's made me feel many things: angry, furious, warm, comfortable, happy, safe. He's never made me feel dead inside like I was feeling a moment ago. So maybe this, this thing between us, is what it feels like to be alive. What if this… is right? "Can we start now?" I smiled against his lips and rolled him on top of me. "Close enough for you?" I smirked.

Peeta shook his head. "But it's definitely a great start." He showered me with sweet succulent kisses. His kisses tasted like frosting. They tasted just how I always imagined the candy in the front of the shop would taste like: delicious. Tenderly he trailed kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder, his lips were so soft and he was so gentle they started to heat up my whole body. His kisses alone were making me delirious. Then he stopped and it felt like someone just ripped wings out of my back and I fell out of the sky and onto the bed. "Katniss, do you want me to keep going?"

"More than I want you to stop." I said smartly.

"Katniss. I'm serious. I know I love _you_. And I know _I_ want this, Can you say the same thing? I don't want you to regret this in the morning. And I don't want this to be a spur of the moment decision where you let me in for a week or two and then you push me away again."

"Peeta…" I started.

"We can stop Katniss." He interrupted gently.

"Peeta, you've always been there for me. When Prim and I were going to starve to death, you gave us food. When we were in the games, you protected me and kept the career tributes off of me. After that, when we went back home and the reporter wouldn't stop, and Lyly came into our lives, you never left my side. I was the one to always leave yours. And then I'd come back and there you'd be. I don't know why it just hit me that no matter what your never gonna leave me, and you're always going to love me first and foremost."

"Even before Ashlyn." He asked.

I took a deep breath. "If you say I have nothing to worry about then I have nothing to worry about. Peeta, I trust you. More importantly, I need you. What would I do without you?" I brought his lips to mine and kissed him, he kissed me back with enough force to send enough electricity through my entire body. "Honestly," I said after our lips parted. "I should be asking you if _you_ want _me._"

"Do I want you?" Peeta grinned as he thought about the question. He ran the tip of his nose down the side of my neck. "Good question." He breathed the words into my skin. He kissed my collarbone. "You can be so stubborn sometimes too." He bit my shoulder.

"Is that a no?" I panted.

His lips smiled into my skin. "Give me a second. I'm trying to figure it out." He ran his hands up along my ribs. His hands dragged my shirt up with his fingers. The motion was so slow and deliberate it made me arch my back off the bed into him, encouraging him to go faster.

"I wish you would hurry up and decide." I breathed heavily.

"Katniss." Peeta's words tickled the skin on my stomach. "There is nothing about this moment that I want to hurry." He kissed my bellybutton. "Now what was the question again?" he smiled.

"Do. You. Want. Me." I whimpered.

"Right. I remember now. Hmmm." Peeta dragged his tongue from my belly button to below my breast. "You never believe me." He kissed his way back down to my belly button. "Didn't believe me when I said I loved you." Another kiss. "or when I said Ashlyn wasn't anything for you to worry about." Another kiss. "Can you imagine me doing this to Ashlyn?" He dragged his hands slowly up my thighs. His hands were so warm, my skin felt like it was on fire. "I certainly can't" He undid my pants and dragged them off of me. My body quivered for that second he wasn't on top of me. I longed for his warmth. "Then there's the matter of Gale and Lyly." He pulled my shirt over my head. He took his index fingers and trailed them from between my legs outward towards my waist. His fingers hooked around my underwear and dragged my underwear off of me. He pushed the palms of his hands up my shins, thighs, torso till they reached my bra. He looked me in the eyes as I felt him unhook my bra. Maybe he was looking for the fear that was in my eyes from the first time he had to undo my bra. But I wasn't afraid this time.

With the bra gone he took in the sight of my naked body. A tremor shook through my body as his eyes took in every part of me. My hands went to cover anything it could, when Peeta caught my hands gently. "Don't. Please." He rested my hands back onto the sheets. "Katniss, you are so beautiful."

I couldn't stop the blush from rising into my cheeks. I wish I didn't feel so vulnerable. I took a deep breath and decided to think about something else. Like the sight towering over me. Peeta was so modest. This time I wasn't watching Peeta Mellerk from the corner of my eye hoping no one was looking. This time it's just me and him and I could get a good look at him, and he looked _good_. His body was full of muscles and he was toned _so_ nicely. I wonder how many people knew how sexy Peeta was when you minus the loose fitting clothes.

"Katniss." Peeta called. He was looking straight into my eyes. "So many people try to stop us from being together, including you, with your walls of defenses. But I still love you. I will _always_ love you. I will _always_ want you. As many times as you ask the answer will be the same. My love for you is that strong.

"Why?" I asked softly.

He crawled over me coming closer and closer. He brought his lips to mine and enveloped me with his kiss. His hand ran along the back of my neck bring me closer to him. I felt his need growing with each kiss. He needed me. Not just now, but forever. When he broke away we were both breathing heavily. "Why?" he asked breathlessly. "Because you are amazing." He cupped my breast in his soft hands, and fondled them tenderly. His thumbs kept going around and around my nipples. The sensations were overwhelming and my body arched into him. That took him by surprise and he couldn't swallow the groan that escaped his lips. For a moment his grip on my breast grew tighter. Then he relaxed. I rubbed myself against him again, harder this time, this time I saw Peeta's eyes roll back into his head. His breathing got ragged.

"Katniss," he said as soon as he could speak. "I'm trying to explain something to you. Would you mind not interrupting?" he grinned down at me.

"Right." I said stifling a giggle. "continue to tell me why you love me." I grinned back at him.

"Your incredibly strong." He licked his lips and wrapped his mouth around one of my nipples. A moan erupted from me when he swirled his tongue around my nipple. Taking that as a good sign he did it again. "You supported your family by yourself." His left hand drifted down my stomach and found its way between my legs. "You're incredibly loving, to your sister, and to anyone else you choose to bring close enough to love you properly." His fingers explored and I bit my lip trying to keep moderately quiet. With his mouth and his fingers working my eyes couldn't help roll back into my head with ecstasy. My fingers knotted into his hair.

He worked his way down and his tongue now explored my lower area. All the meanwhile he continued his list "You are talented with a bow and an excellent huntswoman."

"Peeta… I can't… anymore." Then his tongue slipped into my entrance and his thumb massaged my clit, and I went limp with pleasure. "Peeta." I whimpered.

"Yes?" he looked up at me with an innocent look in his eyes and his tongue licking his lips. I beckoned him to come with my index finger. "Yes?" He whispered in my ear when he body once again hovered over mine. He licked the shell of my ear. Another shiver of pleasure ran through me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me. Peeta groaned. "My turn. "I whispered in his ear. I flipped him over and now he was the one at my mercy. I rocked my hips over the hard stick in his boxers. Peeta's eyes rolled into his head and he let out a loud moan. I nipped at the tender skin under his earlobe and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I started to suck on the side of his neck and his breathing started to get heavy. I bit, kissed and sucked my way down his neck. I felt him gradually getting harder below me. I kissed my way from his collarbone to his bellybutton. Then I went back up to swirl my tongue around his hard nipples and I heard a whimper escape his lips. "Katniss…" he groaned huskily.

"Yes?" I answered with a grin as I rocked my hips over his. He bucked his hips into me unsaddling me from my sitting position over him. Now my body was flushed against his and he pulled me into another mouth-watering, dizzy making kiss.

Peeta rolled me back under him. He looked into my eyes and I nodded to his unanswered question. His boxers came off and he slipped two fingers into me too make sure I was ready to take him. His fingers went in and out and in and out meanwhile I reached down and grabbed Peeta's hard member. "Katniss" he hissed. I gave it a little squeeze and ran my hand up to the tip. I swirled my thumb over the moist head. His eyes rolled back into his head again and his breathing became harsh. "Don't.." he hissed.

I raised my eyebrows at him, as if to say: _if you want me to stop then…._ He took his fingers out of my entrance and positioned himself. Slowly he worked his way into me inch by inch. He stretched me to my limits and he kept going. I didn't know where he was going to put it all, but it felt so good I didn't care. Peeta and I were moaning and groaning at the sensations our bodies were feeling. When he got all the way inside my toes curled and my legs buckled with the intensity of it all. "Oh! God… Peeta... yes…" I whimpered. My nails found dug into his back.

"Ready for the fun part?" he whispered huskily into my ear. That's when I knew that our night was just starting, and it was going to be a long, _long_, night of fun.

Peeta and I slept late that morning. We skipped breakfast and just laid in bed in each other's arms. Peeta kissed my shoulder, he kissed, my hand, then my wrist, then my forearm.

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

"Good morning." He said kissing my neck. He sighed. "Since we've established that it's morning, I guess we have to get up now."

"Yeah, but we have to get up eventually. We already skipped breakfast." I say.

"Oh fine. But I really didn't want the night to end."

I blushed recalling the memory. "Get up lazy!" I say smacking his arm gently, as I get out of bed.

Everyone was surrounded by the TV "Just in time!" Effie chimed loudly. "The ratings are about to air!" I grabbed a cup of tea and Peeta grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and we headed nearer to the TV. Peeta found a spot on the couch and he wrapped an arm around my waist getting me to sit on his lap.

"You guys look… close." Lyly gave me one of those killer glares. Thankfully looks still couldn't kill.

"Do we?" Peeta asked with a grin. "I don't _think_ anything's changed." Ashlyn looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything. Mykalin looked at me, with one word in his eyes, a name, but I ignored him.

Everyone stopped staring at us when Ashlyn's picture came up on the screen. Her name appeared next. Everyone held their breath during that extra-long second they took before they put her score on the screen. Then the number 8 flashed across the screen in bright gold letters. Despite all the noise that Ashlyn makes about not wanting to live through the games Ashlyn gave off a sigh of relief and flashed a quick smile in Mykalin's direction. He smiled back at her and gave her a wink that made her blush.

Mykalin's picture was next, then his name, then that extra-long pause before his score. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then the number 10 flashed across the screen. "Good job Mykalin." I tell him. He just shrugs at me. I see Ashlyn reach for his hand and he laces his fingers through hers. They tried not to show it but anyone could see that both of them were happy that the other did well.

"And that's it for the scores!" the commentators on the TV say.

"And once again district 12 got some pretty high scores."

"Think they might turn out another winner?" one of the commentators asks the other.

"I don't know. But between Cinna, those interviews last night, and these scores, one thing's for sure, they're gunna get a _lot_ of help from sponsors. And really isn't that half of winning already? So who knows?" Effie turned off the TV.

"How did you guys manage those scores?" Peeta asked. He was clearly impressed.

Ashlyn grins. "They were staring right at me when I walked in the door. They took their eyes off me for a second and couldn't find me. Next time they saw me standing in front of them I had a plate of their ribs in my hand."

"Good girl." Peeta gave Ashlyn a high five. "I knew you had the potential to be a bad ass thief."

"Thanks to you Peeta. Thank you." Ashlyn said happily.

Peeta messed up her hair, put his index finger to his lips and winked at her. "Remember, it's our little secret. But, you're welcome." Peeta gave me a comforting squeeze with the arm around my waist telling me not to get jealous. I overlapped his arm with mine.

"What about you Mykalin? A 10 is very impressive. That's _career_ tribute impressive."

He shrugged casually. "Apparently game makers don't like when you aim at them." He gave me a little smirk. Somehow I had a feeling he knew I had done the same thing.

"Yeah." I said laughing. "They tend _not_ to like that."

"Well enough chit chat." Lyly said killing the joy in the air. "It's time for you two to get to work. Get up." She growled the last two words as she glared at me.

I swallowed hard, but I couldn't get up Peeta's arms grew tighter around my waist as he glared back at Lyly.

"What happens now?" Mykalin asks breaking the silent argument.

"Well you and Ashlyn can take it easy today." Effie said to him. "Today's the day for your mentors to sign the last of yours sponsors before you go into the games. You guys just relax. You board the hover carrier at 8pm. Those are the cars that will take you to the game arena." She explained.

"Um, out of curiosity." I asked casually. "When do the games start?"

"This time." Effie answered as if she were sharing a very big secret. "The games start at midnight. That's why you guys have so much time to relax today.

Staff came and set up a long table and two chairs opposite the door of our suite. On top of the table were two huge stacks of paper. They were the forms the sponsors would fill out, choosing weather they wanted to donate money for us to spend how we choose or helpful objects and how much they wanted to spend.

As soon as we were set up, the sponsors started arriving. Some sponsors just signed the forms and left. Other sponsors were more talkative, telling us that they wish they had sponsored us in the games. Saying with such great mentors Ashlyn/Mykalin (depending on who they wanted to sponsor) was bound to win. A few sponsors came in saying that they did sponsor either me or Peeta. Female sponsors made sure to tell us what a cute couple we made and how glad they were that we were able to win together. All in all it wasn't hard work, just time consuming. The hardest part was convincing the sponsors who still weren't sure whether or not they wanted to sponsor one of our tributes or not. But Peeta usually took it from there. It was a much better people person than I was. 4:30 rolled around quicker than expected and the opportunity for sponsors to sponsor our tributes was closed. Now we had to mentally get ready for the games to begin and we had to accept that someone if not two people from this quaint little group that we had for the past week might die.

I was in the room with Mykalin and Cinna. Peeta was in the room with Ashlyn and Portia. They higher-ups explained to us that it would be too dangerous to have both of the tributes in the same holding room. The holding room was completely white and relatively empty. It had one white couch to sit on. And a plastic hook on the wall that held the outfit that Mykalin was supposed to wear in the games this evening. There were no windows in the holding room. Just four white walls. It was quiet as we flew to the arena.

"Do you have a personal item?" Cinna asked Mykalin as he was dressing him.

Mykalin pulled out a small chain with a copper ring on the end.

"Nice." Cinna commented. "Does it have any sentimental value?" Mykalin didn't say a word, but Cinna didn't seem to mind. "Well I can see it's important to you. You can't take the chain into the games. It's said to be a strangling object. But you can take the ring in if you put it on your finger." Mykalin put the ring on his ring finger on his left hand. Cinna dusted the non-existent dust from Mykalin's outfit and straightened out the wrinkles that weren't there. "Looks like you're all set. …You'll do fine." He added.

We were all nervous. It was almost time. We had another half hour at most. "Gale told me you helped him and all the people following him out. He also said it's because of you that I was able to see him that last time." I told Cinna.

"It's true." He said as if it was nothing important.

"Thanks, for letting me see him…. Before this all happens. But why'd you do it?"

"You know why I did it Katniss." He gave me a small smile. "I believe in Gale's cause. We all have one chance to shake this country. Your chance was with the poisonous berries in the games. My chance was with the costumes at the interview. This is his chance. And who knows, his chance might just be the shake we need to shake this country out of this terrible system. I wanted to help any way I could."

I kept rubbing my palms on my thighs. "Cinna," I say, nervous to voice my thoughts. "This is stupid. Gale is about to start his… 'Plan' and shake the country in his own way. In a big way. Why should we still have to drop Ashlyn and Mykalin into the games to be slaughtered without reason? If Gale does it right, we know there isn't going to be a game this year." I say lowering my voice. "I have to get home. I have to find my sister and my mother from wherever Lyly hid them away. I have to go and protect Gale's brothers. _Here_ is not where I need to be right now."

"Then let's get you home then!" Cinna said rising from the couch. "Give me five minutes to get to Portia and Peeta. Portia and I will go into the cockpit and take control of the ship from there. We have high enough clearance that no one should get suspicious of us being there as long as the ship doesn't stop. Meanwhile I'll tell Peeta how to get one of the guards to open the door. He will have to knock the guards out from that holding room to this one to get you guys out. That shouldn't be too hard for him considering he does wrestling. Then you and Peeta will have to knock the guards out from here to the cockpit. Put all the guards and staff into the holding rooms. Then we would have gotten control of the ship, and we will be at liberty to get you home princess. Cinna gave me the most devious grin.

"Are we really going to do this Cinna?" I asked him nervously.

"Bet your sweet little heart on it princess. You got a whole bunch of people depending on you to find and take care of them." He winked at me. "Give me five minutes." Then he left.

Mykalin got up from the chair and started stretching. "Looks like we're starting early." Was all he said.

Seven minutes had passed. Maybe even 10. I didn't know exactly but I'm sure it was more than 5. I was pretty sure we were caught and done for.

I looked over at Mykalin. He didn't seem nervous in the least. He just slouched back playing with the knife in his hand waiting. I don't know how he managed to still have a knife on him at this point, but I've realized he always managed to have at least 4 knives on him at all times. He held the blade between his thumb and forefinger and bounced the blade up and down.

"We've probably gotten caught." I say breaking the silence.

"Unlikely." He said calmly as he tossed the blade into the air. It flipped higher and higher and higher. His eyes never left the sharp blade. "Based on the fact that we're not already in handcuffs." he caught the tip of the blade between his thumb and forefinger. His skin wasn't even scratched.

"Guess you're right." I mumble. I rubbed my palms against my thighs some more, as if this action could make time go faster, and make everything be okay. "I'm real sorry about all this Mykalin."

"It's fine" he says casually as he tosses the knife into the air once again as if he were simply playing with a toy.

"It's not." I find myself saying. "You said you didn't want to get involved with Gale's mess, and here you are."

"And here I am." he said soothingly as he tossed his knife into the air once again. "Look Katniss, don't worry about it. I did say I didn't want to be part of Gates mess, and I didn't. I didn't want to commit my entire day to making dangerous liaisons that could possibly get me killed sooner than I had to be. I didn't want to promise Gale that I'd march into the capitol with his make-shift warriors while I left my girl home alone un-protected. Not that she needs my protection, but it makes me feel better when I'm around her. If I went off to fight Gale's fight while I left my girl here, what would that say about my priorities? I wouldn't want to put my most precious girl in any deliberate danger. And even if she wasn't in danger, I wouldn't want to give her any reason to worry about my safety if it wasn't necessary." He produced one of his perfect smiles then. "She cares about me you know, despite the fact that she acts like she doesn't care about anything. That's why I refused to join Gale's party. _This_, is different. Ashlyn and I were already in trouble. There was no way both of us could survive The Games. Cinna gave us way too much heat, making the other tributes mad. We were targets. If we were going to drop into the games in 15 minutes instead of going through with this plan, one of us was bound to die. I just said all the things I did to calm Ashlyn's hummingbird heart. I hate seeing her panic. But anyway, we were already in a bad losing situation. Now you come up with this plan, where you want to get us back away from danger and safe, us and the people you care about. This is the best situation. The best way I can keep Ashlyn safe, and possibly even happy. This fight. _Your_ fight. Is different from Gale's fight. Gale's fighting the capitol for injustice's sake, which isn't a bad cause, but I won't fight for it. _You're_ fighting for your loved ones. And that's the only thing I'm willing to fight for."

"How do you manage to stay so calm and levelheaded?" I ask him.

"The best way to find the most practical ways to proceed is by taking yourself out of the equation. This way you can see what's most likely to happen based on skill and odds, not what you want and what you hope. We're going to fight. Alright. If we do it right, we actually have a pretty fair chance of taking over the airship. Getting yourself worked up, just lowers your performance level. If I'm not at my best Ashlyn might get hurt. Not a chance I want to risk by getting nervous."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"I'm contemplating where I need to attack our keepers so I can knock them out and not kill them. It will be a little difficult since only fatal shots are programed into my muscle memory. But I think I found a way."

"Fatal shots for animals or humans." I had to ask, a bit frightened of him now.

"I hunt so of course I know all the fatal shots for everything you can find in the woods.

And no, I've never killed anyone, but I know where to throw the knife to kill them if I have to." He smirked at me. "It's a hobby of mine. I practice aiming for those areas most I can, usually with a centimeter or two to spare, since I don't _plan_ to kill anyone unless necessary, but it's great for scaring jerks that have nothing better to do with their day than cause Ashlyn and myself grief all day." Mykalin tossed his knife into the air again.

The door suddenly broke open. Mykalin caught his knife and hit the doorframe just missing Peeta's neck. "See, if I hit him, that would have been bad. Sorry." He said to Peeta. "Reflex."

"Peeta." I breathed in relief at the fact that we haven't been caught yet.

"It's fine Mykalin, I figure you didn't know it was me. If you did and you still threw it, then I'd be scared." Then Peeta looked at me shaking his head. "Katniss, I know I told you I'd love you no matter what, but did you really have to test it. And _now_, of all times.

"Peeta I-" I went closer to him and tried to explain but he cut me off with his smile.

"I know. You have to find your sister. You wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with if you didn't care for Prim the way you do."

"Thank you." I said giving him a quick kiss for understanding.

"You know if you told me about Gale's surprise party earlier though, Cinna's explanation could have gone much faster, and we could have been here ten minutes ago."

"Sorry." I said, and I was sorry for not telling him I saw Gale again.

"The girl I fell for," Peeta sighed "always keeping secrets from me."

Ashlyn appeared in the doorway then. "There are two guards around the corner. And two more guards at the other end of that hallway" She said softly. "We have to take them out one at a time or their all going to be on our ass."

"Language." Peeta scolded.

"Sorry _Dad_." Ashlyn said snarkily. "But we're kinda in a bad spot at the moment."

"Breadcrumbs?" Mykalin asked.

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. But I guess Ashlyn knew what he meant. "That'll work on the two guards on this end." Ashlyn said. "But once the guys at the other end of the hallway notice two men missing from their post they'll come running straight for us."

"But Ashlyn you and I can take two guards easily." Peeta said. "You take one I take one."

"The third pin?" She asked.

"They're bigger than you?" he asked her. She nodded. "And they'll be running towards us, better use the third grab and the fifth pin."

"Kay. But I still need breadcrumbs." She said.

"I don't know what that means." Peeta said after a short pause.

"It's fine. I got some for you A." Mykalin took out the metal beaded necklace his ring was on and popped it. He handed her a handful of metal beads. "More than enough." He told her. "Don't use too much at a time. It'll look too strange if you do, might cause alarm."

"I know how to do my job K." she looked slightly irked at the cautious tone in Mykalin's voice. "Where is it? Where'd you put it?" She asked more hastily. Mykalin lifted up his left hand and showed her the ring. She smiled at him. "Kay K, be back in a jiffy. Get ready. Peeta, once K takes out the second guard get ready to take knock out one of the guards that will be running around the corner."

"Yes mam." Peeta saluted. Mykalin nodded and she winked at him. Then she disappeared into the shadows.

It was so quiet in the hallway as we waited on Ashlyn to make her move. 'Plink.' We heard footsteps coming toward us but no one appeared around the corner. The footsteps recced away from us. Another agonizing pause, then a faint "Plink" pause. "Plink" Pause "Plink." The noise was coming louder, Ashlyn was heading towards us. Mykalin shifted his weight. "What… is that…?" we heard the guard mumble softly. "Can't be my imagination…" The footsteps came towards us again, faster. This time the guard did come around the corner. He saw us, but before he had a chance to scream. He fell to the floor. The knife clattered to the floor seconds after.

"Hey are you alri-" the second guard came across the corner fast. This time I saw what he did. He threw the knife by the tip like a boomerang. It hit him in the temple by the dull handle. He used enough force to knock the man unconscious. But he did it all so fast, an unsuspecting person would black out without even seeing the weapon used.

Running feet thudded heavily down the hallway. The next two guards were coming fast. As soon as the first one was visible Ashlyn dropped from the ceiling and had him pinned and unconscious in 20 seconds. Peeta ran around the corner to ram himself into the next guard. By the time the rest of us came around the corner the guard was already unconscious.

With Ashlyn scouting ahead, there were no surprised. One by one we got rid of all the guards. We dragged the limp bodies into the holding rooms that were supposed to hold the tributes, the rooms that were always locked tight from the inside. Even if they woke up, they weren't going anywhere.

"Hello." Cinna greeted us with a devilish grin as he sat comfortably on the captian's seat. "Nice of you to join us." The captain and co- pilot was knocked out and bound.

I grinned at him. I always knew there was a reason why I liked Cinna out of every other living soul I met from the capitol. He was so much more than an ordinary fashion designer. He was always surprising me. "What now?" I asked full of excitement.

"Now. We wait. Another 5 minutes." Cinna replied calmly. "If we move too soon the capital will see something is wrong and interrupt our plans. We have to move exactly when Gale strikes. Exactly when the games start. Hopefully, for the last time." He added. Once again Cinna's five minutes seemed like hours. Then suddenly the ship started to flash with red and yellow lights. The silent sirens told everyone that now was the time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold on to something." Cinna grinned and suddenly the entire ship looped upwards and started headed towards district 12.

Cinna was right on the "Perfect moment to act." Either the capitol didn't know we went AWOL or they were way to busy dealing with the hell Gale was causing to come and chase after us. We flew for hours. Hours of Ashlyn drifting off in Mykalin's arms. Hours of Peeta and myself falling asleep intertwined in each-other. It was the most soothing sleep I've had all year. This might be where everything finally ends and better things begin.

**AN: Alright there's the first part of the longest chapter ever. I've been proofing all day and im still proof reading so I can get the next part published within a few more hours. I hope you like it please read and review. And I get soooo many flames for this story sooo so soooooo many and I know their coming. Here's my request. If you have a flame right now atleast wait until you read the second part. Thank you. And remember flame throwers that a lot of other readers actually _like_ this story. I'm finishing it for _them_, not for _you_, but flame throwers will throw flames so there's nothing I can do.**

** -Love Celeste P.**

** Sorry im like the worst author ever. Im always late and irresponsible and stuff but I do love writing and I love you guys for reading my story. Thank you so much.**


	20. The Dawn

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Dawn**_

**Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer for Mind Games. This is also the last chapter of my version of the sequel to The Hunger Games by Susan Collins. If I was Susan Collins 1: I wouldn't need to write disclaimers, and 2: The sequel would be called catching fire, and 3: this would be a trilogy and this is not a trilogy. This is the end of this fanfic. This is my last disclaimer and if you've learned anything from reading Mind Games I hoped you've learned that I am not Susan Collins. Seriously, I am not that talented. **

**Before you read though I would just like to remind you that characters change and characters grow depending on their circumstances and the events that happen in their life. So this is the ending of my sequel these characters are still Peeta and Katniss but they grew and changed and lived. Isn't that normal? Anyway this is the end I hope you like it.**

Alarms blared in my dreams. Peeta's arms shook me awake. The alarms were still going off, pounding in my ears. I looked over at Cinna. _Grab onto something tight _his eyes told me. That was all I needed. I knew we were falling out of the sky. Portia hustled out of the cabin, looking for a safe spot to wedge herself in to cushion her from the impact. Ashlyn and Mykalin huddled under the dashboard holding onto each other as if this was the last time they would get the chance to. Peeta and I cornered ourselves into a corner of the room. The corners were always the last to go. That's what they always taught us in school in case of earthquakes. Corners are the strongest part of the room. I made a silent prayer that out of all the corners in this room, this one would be the one that didn't collapse on us. The ship was plummeting out of the air even faster than before. Cinna didn't move. He kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the rapidly approaching ground. He was going to face it head on.

We felt when the ship started hitting things like trees as it skidded to the ground. Everyone got jostled around quite a bit, but it wasn't fatal, a few scrapes and bruises at most. The worst part was the noise. Hearing the ship tear apart around us was a horrific sound.

When the smoking cleared and the sputtering of broken electronics faded, and the creaking of the ship settled into the earth outside, we dared to move. Portia came back with a few bruises on her arm but a smile on her face. "Well that was exciting." She said cheerily. Only a capitalolite would say that, but I couldn't chastise her for it, after all she was on our side now, and this was pretty traumatic, if she could still be positive after our plans literally crashed and burned then I can honestly say Portia wasn't as bad as I thought she was.  
"Everyone else alright?" Cinna asked loudly. Cinna was covered with bruises, cuts and deep scrapes, he was also bleeding in a few places.

Mykalin and Ashlyn emerged from under the dashboard. "We're okay." Mykalin spoke for the both of them. Ashlyn slowly ran her thumb across a scrape on Mykalin's cheek, then she put her lips to the cut as if her kiss could heal it. "I'm fine," He said more softly. "I'm fine, and you're fine. That's all that matters." He pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead gently. The scene between them was so intimate I couldn't help but avert my eyes.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Cinna asked. I nodded shakily.

"Peeta?" Cinna asked next.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I heard Peeta speak into my ear. I don't know when Peeta moved from beside me with his back jammed up against the wall, to hovering over me with one arm hugging my waist to him. It must have been when my eyes were closed, but here he is, his body hovering over mine, wanting to protect me from falling debris. He awkwardly started to remove himself from on top of me, with a pink blush clearly staining his cheeks.

Outside we were enveloped in a thicket of trees. Silently someone picked a direction and we all started following, unsure if we were even going the right way. No one was sure where we were. I wanted to ask Cinna so many questions like: what happened? And, why did we fall out of the sky? But looking at the crushed stars in Cinna's eyes made me keep my questions to myself. He looked so disappointed that he couldn't get us all to district 12 like I wanted. I wouldn't want him to feel even worse by asking him to recall what happened to the ship. Cinna gave me a weak smile. A smile that promised that he would still get us to district 12. Then he broke his eyes away from mine.

We approached a small clearing in the grove. There were houses embedded in the trees, enough houses to make a small village. In the center of the clearing there was a huge wooden post and the only people that could be seen, were tied tightly to the post with thick rope with cloth gags around their mouth. Cinna and everyone stay hidden in the cover of the trees as I approached the post to inspect the four men that were being held captive. Their robes were thick and rich in color, they were plump and well fed, their small black bead eyes glared at me, their pupils saturated in hatred. "They're keepers from the capitol." I muttered to myself when it hit me.

I was about to make my way back to the group and tell them when this middle aged woman with a broom in her hand ran out towards me. "You must not free them!" She yelled at me. "If you free them they will kill us all." She held the broom threateningly close to my neck. Despite the slight quiver in her knees that showed her fear she seemed quite resolved to beat me with the broom if I dared to take another step toward her poisoners.

I put my hands up to show her that I meant no trouble. I took a slight step backwards but she just stepped closer to me, jabbing the broom closer to my throat. At the corner of my eye I saw Cinna, Peeta, Mykalin and Ashlyn run out of the trees ready to restrain the woman if it became necessary. "I wasn't planning to release them. I'm on your si-"

Suddenly the woman dropped the broom and enveloped me in a nearly suffocating hug. "It's you Katniss. It's you. I thought I recognized you!" Cinna and everybody else was now surrounding us making sure that this poor middle aged old woman wasn't trying to kill me. "Oh I am so glad that I got a chance to see you in person. I've always wanted to say Thank you. Thank you so much. For all you did for my daughter. Thank you for looking out for her. You did all you could. Thank you." Now she was kissing my cheeks with tears in her eyes. I was about to pull away from this woman's embrace, deeming her a slightly demented, when I saw it. The resemblance was in her eyes, and her smile, in her similar small figure, this woman was Rue's mother.

Instantly I hugged her back and the tears I couldn't help, ran down my face. "I'm so sorry. I tried. I really did try to protect her. Rue was like my own sister. If I could have stopped it I would have. I really would have."

"I know. I know sweetheart. No more tears now. No more." Her tone was sweet and comforting just like a mom's tone always was. She wiped away the tears that had run down my cheeks. She rubbed my arms soothingly. She turned back to the house that she had run from and whistled a pretty tune. The wind must have carried her notes to the house, because suddenly kids flooded out of the house. There were five of them. A girl of 9, a boy of 7, a boy of 4 a girl of 2 and a little baby girl that wasn't even 1 yet. Rue did say she was the big sister, but looking at all of them standing there staring at me in their tattered and worn clothes made me feel even worse that the games had to take away their big sister from them.

"Katniss!" The seven year old boy grinned a toothy grin at me.

"Ricochet, look. It's Katniss." The nine year old said to the 4 yr old boy. The four year old boy ran up to me and gripped my ankles in a tight hug. This turned into a pile on, all the kids were hugging me except the nine year old girl who was holding the baby in her arms. "You're my hero." She said to me in awe. Rue's mother shooed all the kids off me.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. "The entire town is empty. It's like a ghost town. And how did you manage to tie up the keepers?" I whispered.

She shuffled me, the kids and everyone else into the small house that she called her own before she answered any of my questions. "Gale told us how to deal with the keepers before he and everyone else migrated down. It wasn't hard it was all timing. The hardest part is looking them in the eyes when it's time to feed them. I see such terrifying things in their eyes. I'm so terrified of what would ever happen if they get loose." She shuddered with fear. Her hands were shaking so much she needed to put her cup of tea down onto the table.

"So everyone's with Gale…"

"Yes mam. Everybody in the entire village when to fight in this rebellion, either to fight or build weapons, my husband included. Everyone except the Murchison's boys little Dalaia and my kids. They were all too young. So here I am taking care of them. That's my job as a mother." She said solemnly. I've adopted three more to look after but I don't mind at all. There's plenty of food to go around now since everyone is gone, and the kids help out when they can. So it isn't so bad." She took a long drink from her mug, then looked at me. "So what are you doing here? How did you get here?" She was asking the questions now.

"We ran away from the capitol." I said softly. "Right before we were supposed to drop Ashlyn and Mykalin into this year's arena. You know about Gale's rebellion. He's causing a ruckus, things are about to get _really_ dangerous. You know that. I know you know that, you have your kids to take care of. I can see the bags under your eyes. I bet you stay up into the early morning hours wondering how you are going to keep them safe when the war makes its way down to district 11." She didn't nod. But the helpless look in her eyes and the tense line of her mouth told me that I was right. "I'm like a mother too. I have to take care of people that need me. I have to find my mom and my sister. I have lots of people that I need to keep safe. First things first, I have to find my sister and my mother in district 12. Lyly Trinkletop hid them away from me."

Her eyes pierced into me. She was no longer looking at me as one of her children, but as someone who also had to walk in her hard soled shoes. "You won't find them there."

I swallowed hard. That was _not_ what I wanted to hear. "I will. I have to. They're all I have."

"I've seen your Lyly Trinkletop, once." She said calmly. "She was in a hurry. She gave a new job to our keepers. Then she left. You won't find your family in district 12, because they're here. Lyly smuggled them into the district quickly and had the keepers torture them and hurt them. I'm so sorry, but there was nothing we could have done until we had the keepers restrained. They're recovering from they're injuries now."

"Take me to them." I said instantly. "Now. Please." I said hastily. It seemed forever since I've seen Prim and my mother. They've always been on my mind, never knowing if they were safe, if they were dead or alive. Now that they're here I have to see them.

Rue's mother took me to another house in the village with two small beds Prim lied in one and my mother lied in the other. They had bruises and scars of cuts that had begun to heal all over their bodies. I ran my fingers over Prim's fair hair. "Do they wake up? Have they been eating? How long have they been recovering?" I ask Rue's mother.

" They've been recovering for a week. That's when we attacked the Keepers. That's when everybody left the village. They eat twice a day. I feed them myself. They do wake up during the day but they do take naps as well. Their bodies are still recovering. They need their rest." She told me.

"They can't rest here anymore." I stopped looking at Prim's bruised and beaten face to look her in the eyes. "You know as well as I do, that danger is coming here. It will be here sooner than you're expecting it. I have to get them out of here. I have to get them somewhere safe."

She flinched away from the truth I said what she didn't want to accept. "Where will you take them? Where is safe in this war between gods and humans?"

I shook my head. "I don't know yet. I can't think about that now. I don't have my whole family yet. There are more people that I need to protect. I need to get to District 12." I took her hands in mine. "Can you help me? Can you show me how to get there?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "If you could take my children somewhere where they will be safe, then I would do anything for you."

"What kind of friend of Rue's would I be if I wasn't going to take you guys with me? Rue really was like a second sister to me, which makes us family now. We're all going to find a safe place together, okay? I promise."

She hugged me tightly and her tears soaked into my shirt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much."

The next four hours were spent packing a change of clothes, food and other supplies we thought might be useful during our trips to come. "Head count!" Rue's mother shouted loudly. We were deep in the woods of the forest. "Ma-ma" the baby chimed. "here mama" the four year old echoed. "Present" the nine year old girl said over the ruckus of her siblings. "7" the 2 year old girl said. The four year old shoved her. "You're not 7 you're 4 dummy." The two year old stuck her tongue out at him, and he did it back. "A whooo!" the seven year old howled like a wolf. "We're all here mama." The nine year old said after they had all made enough noise.

"Murchison's?" Rue's mother called. The hands of the twin six year old boys with orange hair shot into the air."Dalaia?" Rue's mother called.

"I'm tired." The 5 yr old whined.

"Stop your whining now." Rue's mother scolded. Dalaia pouted but didn't say another word. Rue's mother turned to me. "Is everyone in your group here. Check, the easiest part to get lost is coming up."

I took a quick look around. My mom's arm was slung around my shoulder as I helped to support her, Prim was in Peeta's arms, Ashlyn picked Dalia up and held her in her arms, Mykalin was close behind her. Portia and Cinna were standing near Rue's siblings listening to a story about a huge dragon that one of them made up. "We're all here." I told Rue's mother.

"Good." She told me. "Everybody stay close!" she shouted so the entire group could hear her. In between two trees underbrush grew high and thick. The leaves were so dense you couldn't even comb them back to find the entrance to the tunnel. Rue's mother gently nudged her kids in the underbrush. One by one they disappeared. "Rosemary keep the kids clear." Rue's mom called into the shrubs.

"The entrance is going to open up beneath your feet. It's about a five foot drop down. If you bear left there are hand and foot holds that you can use to climb down if you want to get down that way. It's your choice." She told me. She stood there watching, and I stood there watching her. "I'll wait till you all get down safely before I go down. You guys have never done this before."

Cinna and Portia climbed down first. "We're fine!" they called up once they were at the bottom. Mykalin jumped down first, Ashlyn jumped down right after him. Peeta and I just stood there. This part was going to be difficult. Prim and mom were still weak, bruised and recovering, how were we going to get them down safely?

"I can go down first," Peeta said. "Then you can drop Prim down." He suggested cautiously. I was quiet for a moment. "Katniss you know you can trust me. I'll catch her, I swear."

"I know you will Peeta." I say giving him an honest smile. "The questions now are never whether or not I trust you. I know I can, Peeta. I know I always can. But mom. How do we get her down?"

"If you lower her down gently, I can catch her too." Peeta said casually.

" But Prim?" I asked

"Mykalin can hold Prim for a sec. Don't worry about it."

I nodded stiffly. Peeta gave me his signature carefree smile and he disappeared into the underbrush. Prim who was still in a daze was tossed after. My mom was lowered after Peeta gave the OK, finally me and Rue's mom followed.

Some of the kids had torches. Rue's mom grabbed a torch. "Alright, everybody follow me."

We took the liberty of learning each-others name during our very _very_ long walk. The oldest girl holding the little baby was named Rosemary, the baby girl she carried in her arms was Renaissance, the seven year old boy was named Renegade and the four year old was named Ricochet, and the two year old was named Roulette. The names of the Murchison twins were Nickolas and Nathan, and I already knew Dalaia's name from when Raina (Rue's mom) told it to me.

Raina wanted Cinna's and Portia's stories. She wanted to know how we could have risked our lives by trusting capitolites. I told her how Cinna helped us take-over the air ship, I told her how Cinna was the one who kept Gale and their entire village hidden while they were in the capitol. I explained to her that Cinna was so much more than a capitolite. Despite the fact that happened to live in the luxorious city, his heart wasn't cold and hard like the rest of them, he understood warmth, mercy and compassion. Raina gave Cinna a look from the corner of her eye. Peeta or Portia would say it looked like a glare, but Cinna and I knew better. She was looking at Cinna, the same way I looked at Cinna, with astonishment and admiration.

Many stories passed the long hours of walking. We walked until the torches grew dim and the kids cried from exhaustion. "The check-point's not far." Raina kept chanting in a soothing, comforting voice. By the time we reached the check point everyone 12 and over was holding a kid in their arms.

I knew we had reached the checkpoint before Raina even announced it. Gale's tracks were all over the place. There was a stack of firewood, a stack of extra torches, several blankets and even a supply of preserveable food and fresh water. It reminded me of our secret meeting spot in the forest. I really hoped he was alright. Raina started a fire and Ashlyn and I made sure all the kids were wrapped in blankets. Soon enough even Ashlyn and Mykalin were coaxed into sleep.  
"Come on. You need to rest to Katniss." Peeta wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. He led me to a spot against the wall that wasn't littered with kids and wrapped me in his arms. For a while I watched the smoke drift up towards the ceiling and out of the tunnel through the smoke holes in the ceiling. The place quickly grew warm from the fire, and with a blanket draped over me and Peeta's arms embracing me, even I couldn't resist the sweet sinful call of sleep.

Raina woke us all up and gave us some provisions to eat. I had no idea what time it was. The fire was out and once again the only light that led the way was torch light. After a quick meal we were straggling down the tunnel once again. Maybe it was because this time Prim and mom were able to walk on their own, or maybe it was because for the first time in a long time we were all well rested, but this segment of the tunnel seemed to go by a lot faster than the first. Soon enough I was once again in the familiar woods that I grew up in when I was a little older that Rosemary's age.

"Can you find your way from here?" Raina asked me.

"Yes I can. Thank you for bringing me all this way." I said to her.

"Think nothing of it." She said. "Make your way down to where you need to be getting. It should be safe but even so, the kids and I will stay here and wait for you to come and find us again." The kids were so happy to see daylight they took off playing almost instantly.

Peeta and I made our way toward the fence. We decided that Mykalin, Ashlyn, Prim, my Mom, Cinna and Portia didn't need to come. If it was just Peeta and I things would get things done faster. After clearing the gate Peeta and I split up. He headed towards the bakery and I headed towards Gale's house.

Norma was home. As soon as she saw me she gave me a huge hug and ushered me inside the house. Cyclone and Twister were home too. As always they were shocked to see me. "Katniss you came over? You almost never come over." Cyclone said casually.

Twister who was 13 and three years older than his youngest brother, looked at me really strange for a long time before he spoke. "How come you're here? Aren't you suppose to be at the capitol?" His mother gave him a hard slap in the back of his head as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"The capitol is a mess because of your brother." She swallowed hard. I knew she was thinking: It was probably a slaughter, thankfully she didn't say this in front of the boys. "Be thankful she isn't there."

"Gale's doing something very brave." I said to his mom. I excluded the fact that I also thought that he was doing something very stupid and reckless. "He's fighting for the best cause there is. His family." His mother's lips pursed into a thin hard line of displeasure. I tried my best to hide my smirk. "Now, down to business. I would love to say this was a casual visit and I would love to stay and chat but there isn't any time. Gale is doing something very important at this very moment, and so am I, so I need you all to pack a change of clothes or two and come with me."

"Don't tell me you're part of that awful rebellion too Katniss. You are not going to drag Cyclone and Twister into this, they're too young!"

"Explanations later. Seriously, the quicker you move the better. It isn't safe here. Let's go boys!" I shouted at Cyclone and Twister. "Move it, move it, move it! Hurry!" I started clapping my hands at them in haste until they started scattering all over the small house so fast they started to trip over their own feet.

When we reached the rendezvous point Peeta and his family was already there. They each carried sacs of bread and baked goods. I guess they cleaned out the bakery before they left. His brothers gave me a nod, it was their way of showing me respect without words. Peeta's dad gave me his kind smile that he's always given me. His mom paid no attention to me at all.

"Is this everybody?" Raina asked to no one in particular.

"No." I told her. "I have to make one more stop before we've got everyone. Before I take off again though, I would like to introduce to you Gale's family. This is his mother Norma and his two younger brothers Cyclone and Twister. Knowing how protective Gale is of them, I take it you probably haven't met before."

"No, we haven't." Raina replied in awe. She went up to Norma and swept her into a hug. "I would just like to tell you on behalf of everyone in all the other districts, how _grateful_ we are that Gale is taking the initiative for all of us to have a better future. Thank you, for raising him."

Norma was so shocked she could find no words. I took this chance to give out some orders. "Peeta, Raina. I haven't told them why I've brought them here and what are plans are. Do your best to explain it to them while I'm gone. Raina, make sure no matter what happens Cyclone and Twister do not leave this forest. Make sure they don't leave your sight." I gave Norma a quick glare. "I cannot leave Gale's brothers behind, under any circumstances. He's counting on me to look after them and keep them safe." I turned toward Norma. "If you want to leave after they fill you in that's fine. But Cyclone and Twister stay with me. Gale's been the head of your family for years, don't even try to deny it. He's been the one providing for you and them. This is what he wants. If you want to leave, leave, but I am letting you know that there is no way Cyclone and Twister is staying here with you so they can die young. Understand?"

"Who do you think you are? You can't take my kids away from me. You have no-"

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. For the last five years I've been putting half of your food on the table. Cyclone and Twister are my brothers now. As far as I'm concerned I have a closer connection to them than you do. And I will keep them safe. And let's be honest, between you and I, we both know that I've got a better shot at it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get the rest of my family." I didn't wait for her to choke out a response. I took off into the woods.

I turned back when I heard someone trailing behind me but I didn't stop. It was Peeta. "Katniss, who's left?" he called to me.

"Haymitch!" I called back with a smile. He smiled back at me and stopped following.

"Make sure you bring him back!" he called again. "No matter how drunk he is!" Peeta understood more than anyone that we couldn't leave Haymitch behind. He had grown on us. He had become the drunk uncle that we weren't fond of, but he was family. And even though you don't always like the people in your family, you never leave them behind.

I didn't bother knocking on Haymitch's door for the sake of time. I figured that he was passed out inside considering it was just about noon-ish. In Haymitch time, that's still very early. I barged in and raided the house, but Haymitch wasn't anywhere. I ran down to the hobb hoping that he was there buying more spirits. If he wasn't, then that meant he could be passed out drunk anyplace in district 12. Searching the entire district to find him could take all day.

I heard Haymitch's booming voice as soon as I walked through the hobbs doors. Oddly enough he didn't seem to be buying spirits. Instead he looked like he was talking serious business with the blacksmith.

"Haymitch!" I called to him. He turned towards me and I waved him over.

"Katniss. My girl. I knew you were a survivor. Did Peeta make it out with you?" He gave me a hug. He seemed really glad to see me. Oddly enough his words weren't slurred and his breath didn't stink of alcohol.

"Yup. He's waiting in the woods. His family, my family, Gale's family, even Rue's family's there. The only person is missing is you."

"Missin' fer what babydoll?" he asked confused.

"We're going to go find a safe haven. Haymitch you of all people know it isn't safe here. Once the capitol recovers from Gale's surprise attack, they're going to fight back, and the first place they're going to hit are the districts. And Gale's district will be first. Come with us Haymitch."

"Where will you go?" He asked confused.

"We haven't worked that part out yet, exactly." I admitted. " But we'll figure it out. There has to be somewhere safe left on this planet. Come on." I grabbed his hands and started pulling towards the door. "You can help us figure out where to go. Just come with us." The look on Haymitch's face made me feel like I had to beg and fight for him to come.

Haymitch shook his head and wrapped his fingers around my wrists. "But where can you run to girlie? That's out fight out there. Why would you want to run away from that?"

That's when I looked hard into Haymitch's sober eyes. He had decided he was going to stay. Nothing I said could have changed his mind. I couldn't save my entire family, even though that's the only thing I wanted. Tears pinched at the back of my eyes threatening to come out. I shook my head as if to shake them away, as if I could shake Haymitch's rejection away too.

"That's _not_ my fight out there." I told him "_My_ fight is to protect my family, no matter the cost. I can't die in a fight that's not mine because my responsibility just multiplied 4 times over. Because now my family is Gale's family, and Rue's family, and Peete's family, and Dalaia, and the Murchison boys and Cinna and Portia, and Ashlyn and Mykalin, and I have to protect them all. I can't fight this war with you and Gale, Haymitch, because have a family to protect. They need me with them and I am not going to die until they don't need me anymore."

Somewhere in between my shouting my tears had started to fall.

Though I had just yelled at him Haymitch didn't seem angry or bothered at all. "Of course you won't sweetheart. They need you, and I know you won't let them down. He gently put my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead. "That's all we're ever fighting for, to protest our families and the ones we care about" He smiled at me. "My family's these people in the hobb. I can't run away because I can't take all of them with me. And even if I could, they wouldn't want to run. They want to stay here and fight, so I have to stay here and fight with them. We're going to fight fer our home, instead of looking for a new one." He winked at me. "I even got sober for the festive occasion. With the help of Gale, but sober is sober."

I just kept shaking my head no. refusing to accept the fact that he was staying. "Katniss, I need to stay here and protect them. That's why I can't go with you sweetheart. I know you understand that. Now I know you can keep your big family safe, you and Peeta, you don't need me there to look out for you anymore. Alright? Be strong. And remember, there's no time left for being afraid." He wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"But Haymitch, What are we going to do without you? I wouldn't be alive right now, if it wasn't for you." I said hoarsely.

"You will manage. I know you will, because you have to. Now listen Girlie. Ya listenin'?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and brought his face closer to mine. He spoke softly, now. "We might not win this war, but we're gunner fight as best we can. That should at least give you enough time for you to get far _far_ away from here. You got that? Now go. Katniss. Take everybody you love and take them far _far_ away. _Now_. Get back to them and decide on a destination quickly. We don't know how much time we've got till the capitol's back up on their feet." Haymitch pushed me out of the hobb and onto the open road. I knew that that I wouldn't see him again for a very long time. But if this was the last memory I was going to have of him, I was glad because I finally got to see Haymitch at his best.

"Where's Haymitch?" Peeta asked as soon as he saw I came back alone.

"He isn't coming." I said. All my tears were gone, but Peeta gave me a comforting hug anyway.

"It's alright. We'll see him again." Peeta told me soothingly. I shook my head no against his chest. "but right now Katniss…"

"There's no time." I finished his sentence for him. The words of Haymitch and Raina and Cinna all came back to me. There's no time to be weak, there's no time to be afraid, there's no time to mourn. There was no time left, because now we only had time to act.

All the little kids were taking a nap. The only ones awake were Rosemary, Twister and Cyclone. Cyclone and Twister were bickering about something and Rosemary was getting her hair braided by Raina. "Are we all here now?" Raina asked me again.

"Yes." I told her.

"Didn't you want to bring someone else back with you?" Raina asked.

"He decided he would serve a better purpose here, fighting." I told her while avoiding her eyes.

"Alright. Now that we're all here. What now? Where are you planning to take us?" Raina asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "We're going to decide that now. Anybody have any ideas?"

It was silent for a long time. Ashlyn was the first one to speak up. "We could head toward district 13, camp out there till this is all over." She suggested.

"There's no life where district 13 use to be." Portia piped up. "Not one person would be able to live there, moreover all of us."

"We could plant new life." Rosemary chimed. "Mama and I plant food all the time. Every spring."

"We do have seed and enhanced growing water for crops. The soil's been bare for so many years now, it just might be able to sustain crops." Raina informed us.

"The capitol is going to retaliate with a vengeance. They will murder anything in their path and everything in their surrounding area. Do you guys really think they won't look for us there?" Mykalin's words were so blunt, they stung. "It almost, even seems like a big flashing target with ALL REFUGEES HIDING HERE written in big gold letters." Everyone grew silent. We knew he was right.

"This is ridiculous and leading to nothing. I'm taking my boys and going home." Norma said in her high and mighty tone.

"You are not taking them." I growled at her.

"Lady are you suicidal? Or do you just want to win worst mother of the year? We can't stay here we'll all drop dead the minute they drop one of their bombs on this district." Ashlyn barked at her.

"A 14 year old orphan has better maternal skills than you do, you should feel ashamed." I told her. Her lips resumed her pursed thin line of anger.

"We can't stay here but where can we go?" Twister asked the million dollar question. If only someone had an answer.

"We could stay in the tunnels, hide there till this is all over." Raina suggested.

I considered it briefly. "It won't work." I said. "There aren't enough resources underground. The kids need sunlight and room to run and play. Breathing in that dirt for a long period of time, could lead to bad coughs and maybe even worse. We don't have the resources to take care of them if they were to get sick." I shut my eyes at the terrible thought that just occurred to me. "And we all know the bombs are coming just like they did last time. There is a really high chance that the tunnels could collapse. I am not ready to risk any casualties. I don't think you're ready for that either."

"No. I'm not."Raina murmured softly.

"We're back at square one. Joy." Norma Exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone ignored her.

"What's beyond district 13. What if we went there? What if we went further than anyone thought we would go?" Peeta asked.

" That's impossible." Cinna sounded confused by the mere thought of it. "Nothing's past district 13." Cinna answered. "Nothing but water."

"Well what's past the water?" Peeta asked.

Cinna was quiet.

"Nothing. Nothing's past the water." Portia answered.

"It can't be nothing." Peeta said. "_That's_ impossible. On this entire planet there is nothing besides Paanam on it?" everyone took a long moment to think about what Peeta was saying.

"It's someplace else. Someplace that isn't Paanam. Someplace, different." I said finally.

"Then that's where we'll go. Someplace new. Someplace that isn't Paanam. We'll go someplace where we can make a fresh start." Peeta grinned at me. "Katniss tell me this won't work. The capitol has even brain washed themselves to believing that there isn't anywhere else but Paanam. They will never think that we got away, they won't think we exist at all."

"Everyone," I said loudly. "we've got ourselves a destination. We leave as soon as the sun comes up. No if's, and's or but's."

Norma and Raina didn't look completely thrilled by this decision. "Trust me." I tried to say comfortingly "This seems like the best option we're going to get. The safest option for everyone. And I believe that we can do it. Have faith in me, have faith in Peeta. We won't let you down. Norma, you and your sons have never gone hungry. Gale and I made sure of that. Raina, I made a promise to Rue, I will protect you. Trust me. This is the best for everybody. They didn't say anything, but they didn't leave either.

I made my way over to Peeta. My arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you." I said gazing into his eyes.

Peeta grinned at me. Can you say that again? I'm not sure if I heard you right." His arms wrapped around the small of my back bring me closer to him.

"I love you Peeta Mellark. I love you." I said slowly, playing with the words on my tongue.

"I love you too Katniss. I hope you know that by now." He said as he gazed down at me lovingly.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know what we would have done without you." I told him.

"You are very welcome." He told me slowly and very sexily. "And you will never, ever, have to wonder what you would do without me Katniss. Because I am never leaving you."

"Thank you." _For loving me_. I whispered against his lips.

"Thank _you_." _For not pushing me away again_. He whispered against my lips.

We just stayed there for the longest time talking with our lips but without words, loving the silent sentences we continuously told each other. _I love you. Thank you. I can't live without you. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to my life. You make every day of my life worth living. I love you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

Before dawn came I untangled myself from Peeta's arms and started preparing for our trip. Mykalin was up too. Silently we worked together to grab some more previsions and necessities for our trip.

Dawn came and everyone begrudgingly woke up, and we started our journey. Raina looked nervous walking through the open dense forest, but other than that things went pretty well. All the kids made it seem more like a holiday instead of a requirement. They played games, sang songs and told stories as we walked and walked and walked. They even managed to lift my spirits up a bit. I knew how much they needed me, but in reality, I needed them just as much, maybe even more.

Everything was going smoothly. We were all well fed with fruit, grain and meat, and we were even covering a good amount of ground of day. Our trip went on smoothly like this for two weeks.

Peeta and I usually stayed behind the group to make sure no one straggled off or got left behind, while Cinna, Portia and Raina took the lead. Watching all the little kids skip and twirl and bump each other along the way as they raced through their forest on their short little legs always brought a smile to my face. Something about watching them always made happy. And whenever I smiled Peeta always seemed to be smiling too.

Currently I was watching little Roulette bumbling around on her stubby little legs, half playing on her own and half listening to the scary story her brother Ricochet was telling all the other kids. Roulette reminded me so much of Rue. She loved to whistle as she skipped along with her siblings. Then, suddenly, she stopped skipping. She stood there whistling upward . She looked like she was looking for something she had lost. At the same time she also looked frightened.

"What's wrong Roulette?" I asked picking her up and swinging her in my arms. She didn't laugh like she usually did. She didn't even smile.

"The birds. They've stopped singing." She told me sadly. "Why?" She asked me with a child's innocence.

"I don't kn-" I started.

Roulette started shrieking from fright, her tiny arms clutched my shoulders for dear life. I didn't understand what had scared her. But Roulette saw her first.

"Hello darling! I missed you! Did you miss me?" Lyly had dropped down from the trees and she landed on Peeta's shoulders and wrestled him to the floor. "You left so suddenly! I didn't get a chance to give you a goodbye kiss." Peeta, flipped Lyly on her back and pinned her by her wrists. Lyly screamed with pain and excitement. "That's it baby! You know I like it rough!"

All the kids heard Lyly's scream. They all turned around to see Peeta and Lyly fighting. They all became terrified, each one screaming and crying and looking for someone to hold them and keep them safe from the danger they saw.

"Peeta!" Ashlyn called to him. Ashlyn and Mykalin started to rush to Peeta's side.

"Stay back!" Peeta yelled with a force that stopped them immediately. "Come any closer and the kids might get hurt."

Ashlyn tried to pry Dalia off her so she could go and help Peeta but Dalia only held on tighter and started screaming louder. Mykalin didn't even try to put Ricochet down. All Ashlyn, Mykalin and I could do was back up and protect the children from getting anywhere close to Lyly. I felt arms hug around my waist. It was Twister. Cyclone was hiding behind Mykalin. All we could do was watch.

"Might?" Lyly wrapped her legs around Peeta's waist. "Peeta don't you know me better than that? Kids _will_ get hurt. They will all get hurt. I'll kill them all. Nice and slow."

"Stop it!" Peeta banged her wrists against the hard dirt.

"Make me. Peeta, make me stop. Please." She begged him. The sarcasm and the playfulness disappeared from her voice and was replaced with genuine fear.

She kicked into Peeta's stomach. Peeta let go of her and tumbled onto his side. Lyly rolled onto her feet and materialized a dagger. "Peeta. Stop me. Please." She sounded afraid. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Stop me now. NOW! Before I hurt someone else."

Peeta was on his feet slowly approaching Lyly's outstretched blade. "Lyly, if you want to stop. Than stop, it's that simple."  
"I can't! Peeta I'm telling you I can't!" Lyly brought the blade closer to Peeta. Her hands were shaking. "The capitol is scared. They're going to kill me." Tears streamed down her face. "They say that this rebellion is my fault, they said I didn't catch it in time. They say I let it spread like wild fire. But it wasn't my fault. My only job was to watch her!" She turned away from Peeta and jabbed the blade in my direction. Roulette started to cry.

"Not Roulette!" Rosemary cried.

"Lyly!" Peeta called to her. "Lyly turn towards me. Come on, that's rude, we're having a conversation here. Aren't we?"

Lyly turned back to face Peeta. "It's fine." She said calmly. "I know I deserve to die. I know it. I've been terrible. So _so_ terrible. But, before I die they will make me kill you." She turned back to look at me. "All of you. You. Your family, and all these children. I'm so sorry."

"Lyly." Peeta called her again. "You're telling me that I have to stop you. How do I stop you?"

"Kill me. Peeta you have to kill me! If I'm going to die anyway that I want you to me the one to do it. Peeta please." Lyly begged.

Peeta rushed Lyly and grabbed her wrists. "I'm not going to kill you. Come with us. We can take you where no one in the capitol will ever find you again."

"Peeta." Lyly said tenderly. "We both knew it wasn't going to work out between us. You have Katniss now. Besides, you never wanted me anyway. Peeta darling, please hurry up. The capitol brainwashed me to kill you and return to them. This good girl streak won't last much longer. If you don't kill me before it wears off then you're all dead. Take the knife Peeta. Take it."

"I won't kill you." Peeta said. "Fight it Lyly."

"Peeta, I can't. And you honestly don't have a choice. You won't watch all of them die." Peeta stayed quiet. "Do you want to hear how each of them will die then? Renaissance will be dropped from the highest tree by her ankles. She'll fall on her head and break her neck. She'll die instantly. Dalaia will be cut open and dissected like a lab project. I'll feed her organs to the other kids."

"Lyly stop it!" Peeta shook her.

"I can't Peeta. I told you I can't! The twin boys will be decapitated limb by limb to see just how identical they are. I'll scatter their body parts so that wide no one hundreds of years later will be able to put them together. Little Roulette will be tied to a spit and roasted alive like a little piglet"

"Lyly stop it! I said stop it!" Peeta shook her harder. All the kids were crying and shrieking hysterically in terror.

Lyly shook her head. "Rosemary will be beaten until her skin-"

Peeta grabbed the blade from Lyly's hand sliced Lyly's throat. Blood flowed and Lyly's words came out as unintelligible gurgles. "I'm sorry Lyly. I had no choice." Peeta said emotionlessly.

"T- t- tha- nk. Y-ou. love." Lyly choked out. her fingers scrambled to wrap around Peeta's hand that was still holding the blade. She pointed the tip to her heart. "By… the… way. My … real… name's Lilith … darlin'." She coughed out along with lots of blood. She took Peeta's hand and stabbed the blade through her heart with a smile on her face. Then she went limp. Silence surrounded us as the aftershock set into our bones.

"Come on. Come on! Let's keep moving." Raina herded her kids forward, prying their eyes from the dead body.

"Come on Peeta. We've got to keep going." I told him. Peeta didn't move. He just stood there staring at her dead body. "Peeta, don't beat yourself up over this. You had no choice. Don't forget she was also a horrific person." I said as I tugged on his arm. He still didn't move.

"Lyly, was the worst living nightmare I could ever think to imagine, that's true. But, Katniss, in her last moments she wasn't a nightmare at all. She didn't kill us. She saved us all. She let us get away. And I killed her. She was a horrific living nightmare, but in the end wasn't she forced to be that way? The capitol was the real living nightmare. She was abused by them like we were."

"Peeta, she did let us live. It really was mercy on her part, but the only way that we could have lived was if you killed her."

"I know that Katniss. I do. I just, don't want to kill her and walk away as if nothing's changed. The capitol has made puppets out of all of us. They turn us into blood thirsty killing machines. They make us forget that the people we're killing; these people with names and lives and family, won't ever being waking up again, walking again or speaking again because they're dead. They make us kill and not even glance back at the corpse with remorse. I can't let them win. Lyly didn't let them win, so neither will I. I just wanted to look at her dead body for a little bit and really acknowledge that … she's gone. A living human being is gone from this earth, and it's because of me."

I put my hand on his jaw and gently turned his face toward me. "You looked at the person you killed. Good job. Now look at the person- no, the people you saved. Peeta you saved lives." I brought his head to my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. "You saved me."

"I saved you." He repeated into my shoulder. He brought me closer. He hugged me tighter, as if he was reaffirming the fact that I was still here and very much alive. "That's always been what was most important. Thank you for reminding me."

"Peeta, I should be the one thanking you." I told him gently.

He just brought me closer. And for a moment we stayed there, saying nothing, forgetting and remembering everything.

We caught up with the group a lot quicker than we thought we would. They were all just sitting around waiting for us. Raina answered my unanswered question. "Renegade found this and picked it up. Only God knows how long he's been holding onto it. We figured we should let you take a look at it." She handed me a medium sized black bag. It was weighty. I looked in the bag and saw things and things piled up on more and more things. It seemed like the bag had an unlimited supply of supplies. I stuck my hand in and rummanged around inside. I found medicine, food capsules, cloaking equipment and lots more, lots of things I didn't even know how to use. I felt my hand crumple what felt like a small piece of paper. I pulled it out. it was a note. It read:

Peeta,

Thank you. Thank you for setting me free.

My heart will always be yours.

Love Lilith (though you know me by my Lyly)

I passed the note to Peeta. As he read it his face went blank like a slate.

"Come here Renegade." I called to the boy looking like he was about to get in trouble for doing something wrong. He came to me and I wrapped him in a big hug. "You did a very _very_ good thing. This bag is a great help. Thank you so much for finding it for us."

"You're welcome." He mumbled shyly.

"Can we hold on to it from now on and keep it safe?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Thanks Renegade. Now go to mama." I pushed him towards Raina. "It's not dangerous Raina, it's the exact opposite. It's Lyly's black bag of tricks."

"Because _that's_ not dangerous!" she huffed.

"Actually," Peeta said. "It just might be the advantage we need to elude the capitol until we get out to sea. Be thankful he found it." A smile spread across Renegade's face. "Come on. Let's keep moving." Peeta prompted, and our journey continued.

_SIX MONTHS LATER _

I sat by the fire as I watched the smoke dance in the air before it disappeared. Some of the tiny bits of ashen paper fell to the floor as others flew away in the night breeze. Mom told me if you write a letter and burn it, it will go wherever the dead go, and they can read it. I wasn't even sure if I believed her, but I did this from time to time anyway, just in case she was right.

I heard his boots walk up behind me before he spoke. "Burning another letter to Gale I see." Peeta observed.

"Yup." I shrugged my shoulders, as if to apologize to my silly habit. "Another letter he won't get, but I write them anyway."

"You know," Peeta said as he sat down next to me. "if you stopped burning them and saved them, maybe he would actually get a chance to read them someday. The war's still going on Kat. Maybe he's not dead. Don't give up on him yet."

The war _was_ still going on. He was right about that. But who knew if he was right about Gale? I just shook my head, shaking away my thoughts and at the same time shaking away his words. That's the best I could do when it came to entertaining thoughts of whether or not Gale was alive.

"You always did love him more than you loved me" Peeta sighed next to me.

"Stop lying." I told him.

"Am I?" Peeta was going to say something else too but I cut him off.

"Stop being so childish." My scolding was followed by a smile. "How many times do you want to hear me say it? I loved Gale, but he was like a brother to me. It just took me so long to see that. Things were so messed up. I felt like the capitol was trying to control my feeling and it made me _so_ angry. The spirit of rebellion made me do things I never would have done with Gale."" I put my hand over his and gave him a genteel squeeze. "If we had never been picked for The Games. If the love we have had developed naturally..." I brought his face to mine so I could cover is lips in kisses. "We would have reached here a lot sooner."

"I don't care." Peeta said. "The easy way, the hard way, as long as we're here, I'm the happiest man in the world. I love you more than anything Katniss."

"I love you too." I told him flirtatiously but I knew he knew how much I meant it. He kissed me in that moment and I kissed him back. I kissed him like it was the most important thing in the world, and right now it was. "The only person I love more than you is Prim." I told him after I broke our kiss. "And I _am_ pretty sure that you are going to drop down to the third slot in another 6 months.''

"Ouch. Even when we're together you still manage to hurt me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah. I'm also pretty sure, that's never going to change either." I told him. "But you need to know that there is not ever going to be another man that I would want to spend every day of the rest of my life with. And there's never going to be another man that I would even consider growing old with, because I want to grow old with you. And I _will_ grow old with you. Thank you for making that possible." I told him seriously. Peeta gave me another loving kiss that made me hate myself for not realizing how much I loved him so much sooner, so I could have been this happy so much sooner.

Peeta released my lips only to pull me onto his lap and surrounded me in his arms. "Thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world." Peeta whispered in my ear. "So what did you write gale this time?" he asked me.

"Oh, the usual updates. I told him that we are all eating well. I gave him a re-cap on all the children. I don't know if I can call his brothers children anymore though. They grew so quickly into young men. And I'm still so shocked at how big Rue's siblings are getting. I re-assured him that we are well-protected with equipment from Lyly's bag of tricks, but not to worry, because we are also saving some of her tricks for the unknown land we are venturing for. I told him that we finally finished creating a boat that will be able to fit all of us as, well as be able to fight the perilous waves. I told him that we planned to leave in 3 days and all we still need to do is pack the food." I rambled off the things I could remember.

"Did you mention me at all?" Peeta asked curiously.

A smile stretched across my face without permission "I was wondering if you would ask."

"Well, I asked. Now will you tell me?" He asked again as he kissing my knuckles tenderly.

I smiled at him. He knew I always mentioned him in my letters. And he already knew I was going to tell him what I wrote. "I told him I am very happy. I also told him the story of our wedding."

"Didn't you tell him we were married in a letter already?" He asked

"Yes," my smile doubled. "but I told him again. In case he didn't read it the last time. I also told him that in six months will be having a new addition to our big family. I told him that if he's alive out there he better come to Cinna's birthday."

"Or Portia, if it's a girl." He reminded me. "I would love to have a daughter just like you." He kissed my temple. "Speaking of the baby, lets go inside where you can wrap yourself in a blanket in addition to my arms. The fires dying and it's starting to get chilly. I don't want you catching a cold."

"Alright Peeta, let's go inside." I complied and he helped me to my feet.

**AN: Okay! Well there it is! The last chapter. Oh My Goodness! IT. IS. FINISHED! Okay, so here's what you should know about me. Endings… scare me. I am always really worried that I would ruin the entire story with one ending. Yaaaay! It's done! I am so happy right now. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. I worked really hard to finish it please tell me what you think. Idk if people even read to the end of the last chapter because I got no reviews. So im a little bit worried abt posting the end. **

**Since this is my last AN I just want to say. I got so so so so so many flames. You guys can all shut up now. It really is and always was a Katniss and Peeta story. Going back in all my reviews and seeing how many flames I got I can't believe I finished it at all. But I did. **

**Okay so before people kept wanting to know if I was team Gale or team Peeta. Since the story is now done I can finally give you my answer. I am team Gale. I looove Gale. The thing is I know that Katniss needed to be with Peeta. I just wanted to give Gale a fighting chance.**

**So the epilogue was going to be the letter Katniss wrote to Gale, would you guys be interested in reading it? Do you want the epilogue or no?**

**Lastly, since this most likely be my last AN for Mind Games, I want to thank you personally for reading my story and sticking through the inconsistencies and reading it till the end it, thank you for all the encouraging reviews motivating me to finish the story. It really means so much to me. Mind Games is only as good as the people that read it. Thank You.**

**-Celeste **


End file.
